Dificil mas não impossivel
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: Inuyasha, faz uma aposta com Bankotsu, onde ele teria que conviver com kagome, fazela se apaixonar por ele e sem se apaixonar por ela. Isso tudo até o baile de primavera. InuKag [CAP 9 ON]
1. a aposta

#CONSIGO SIM!# Gritava um meio youkai de cabelos prateados.

#NÃO CONSEGUE INUYASHA. NEM TENTE!# Gritou um lindo humano.

#Aposta quanto que consigo fazer qualquer garota se apaixonar por mim, sem que eu me apaixone por ela, bankotsu?# Perguntou o meio youkai denominado inuyasha.

#Isso é muito fácil. O pegador inuyasha, fazer alguém se apaixonar por ele, isso é muito fácil.. Mas.. Aposto meu carro, se você conviver com a garota, até o dia do baile de primavera, que é daqui a seis meses, e sem sentir NADA por esta!# Bankotsu estendeu a mão para o hanyou. Este a aceitou.

#Fechado. Mas eu escolho a garota..#  
#NÃO MESMO.. Quem escolhe sou eu.. Se eu perder, vou ficar sem meu amado nuvolare, então, quem escolhe sou eu... Porém, se eu ganhar, você me da o seu porshe, fechado?# perguntou o humano.

#Tudo bem.. Prepare-se para me passar seu carro lobo.. Mas vê se não escolhe uma garota feia.. A Kikyou que tal?#  
#Fala sério inuyasha.. A Kikyou é caidinha por você.. A Ayume que tal?# Ele disse apontando para a garota que passava pela frente deles no momento.

#BLARG.. Sai Bankotsu..#

#Que tal.. hum.. A Yuka?#  
#Fala sério.. Ela beija mal.. #  
#A inuyasha, Fala sério. Não tem nem graça escolher uma garota para você, já que você já ficou com todas as garotas do cole.. #  
#KAGOME!# Os dois olharam na mesma hora para uma linda morena de olhos chocolates, que gritava pela amiga. Bankotsu olhou para o Inuyasha com um sorriso maldoso.

#Ah não cara.. Nem brinca.. #  
#Kagome Higurashi, segundo ano C. Ela foi a grande escolhida.. Boa sorte inuyasha.#  
#A não.. A Higurashi é muito chata e alem de tudo é muito santa.. Ela é gata.. Mas mulher boa pra mim, tem que ser safada. # Ele disse com um meio sorriso malicioso. #Bankotsu, escolhe outra..# Disse voltando ao normal.  
#Não. Vai ser ela e não se fala mais nisso. # e se retirou.

Inuyasha, é um meio youkai de cabelos prateados, e dono de lindos olhos dourados. É um dos caras mais cobiçados do terceiro ano: Rico, bonito, JOVEM e gostoso.. Quem não quer um desses? Apesar de que, quase todos naquele colégio vinham de uma boa família.

#E então k-chan.. Terminou o trabalho?#

#Claro Sango-chan.. Acha mesmo que eu não iria terminar?# Respondeu a bela morena dos olhos azuis. #Terceiro ano é horrível em? Trabalho em duas semanas de aula é foda.. #  
#Com certeza..#

#Bom dia meu amor.. Bom dia k-chan#  
#Bom dia miroku...# Respondeu a kagome. O Miroku beijava apaixonadamente a Sango, já que estes eram namorados. #Er.. Sabe.. Não gosto muito de segurar vela.. Por isso, com licença. # E saiu andando, em direção à sala.

Kagome Higurashi, é uma linda morena de olhos azuis. Era perfeita.. Muitos eram loucos por ela.. Mas kagome, sempre dava um fora, quando estes tentavam algo mais, por isso, era considerada a garota mais 'difícil' do colégio.. Muitos até acham que ela é lésbica, porém estes muitos, são sempre os que já levaram um 'fora' dela, e que não sou poucos. Ela é o típico 'garota santa': tímida, que não fica com ninguém, etc, etc.. Tinha apenas duas pessoas em que ela confiava: Miroku e Sango, seus únicos amigos.

#Oh senhorita.. Desculpe-me..# Disse o inuyasha, que havia acabado de se bater propositalmente na kagome, fazendo com que o material dela caísse no chão. Neste momento, ele estava ajudando-a a catar as coisas dela.  
#Não tem problema..# Ela disse com um fraco sorriso.

#Posso saber seu nome? #

#Higurashi.. Kagome Higurashi..# Respondeu já pegando os materiais e voltando a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

#E então.. Kagome? Posso lhe chamar assim?# Perguntou.

#Chame como quiser..# Disse desinteressada.

#E então kagome, gostaria de sair para tomar um sorvete comigo após a aula?#  
#Não#  
#Por quê?#  
#Por que eu não quero.. Isso não é obvio?#  
#Nossa.. Será que um simples sorvete vai tirar pedaço? Não vou fazer nada com você.. Só quero um sorvete e sua companhia..#  
#Não# E entrou na sala, deixando um inuyasha com MUITA raiva.

As aulas do dia finalmente acabaram agora todos, inclusive kagome, se dirigiam para casa, porém esta não sabia que um certo hanyou a seguia, e que tinha um ótimo plano em mente.

Andava tranquilamente, até que um garoto, que aparentava ter 15 anos, esbarrou nela, e levou consigo sua bolsa.

#SEU PIRRALHO, VOLTE AQUI# Gritou mais em vão, até que viu alguém passar por ela correndo e ir atrás do garoto. Dobraram a esquina, e ela não viu mais nada.

#Muito bem garoto, aqui está os 10 dólares que eu te prometi..# Disse o inuyasha, entregando o dinheiro ao garoto, que havia 'roubado' a kagome. Este entregou a mochila ao inuyasha, que voltou para onde a kagome esperava, com a mochila em mãos.

#Aqui está.. Dei uma lição de moral no garoto.. Mandei-o ir a uma escola ao invés de ficar por ai roubando garotas indefesas... # Ele disse com pose de herói, entregando a mochila à kagome.

#Obrigada.. # Ela disse corada.

#E então.. O convite para tomar um sorvete ainda está de pé, iai aceita?# Ele perguntou estendendo a mão para ela. Deu um meigo sorriso e pos a mão sobre a dele.

#Tudo bem.. Por tanto que não passe de um sorvete. # O inuyasha, discretamente sorriu vitorioso. "Ta no papo" pensou.

#E então.. O que você gosta de fazer nas horas livres? # Ele perguntou puxando assunto, enquanto caminhavam. #Que tal ir de carro?# Perguntou mostrando a chave do carro e com a outra mão, apontando para o porshe carrera GT prata estacionado perto da escola.

#Não sei.. Prefiro ir andando..# Ela disse meio temerosa.

#Não vejo problema algum irmos de carro. Confie em mim.. # Ele disse indo até o carro, entrando no lado do motorista e abrindo a porta do passageiro para kagome. Esta, meio temerosa, entrou.

#Você tem quantos anos?# perguntou o hanyou.

#16.. E você?#  
#19.. #  
#E ainda é terceiro ano?#  
#Digamos que não sou o garoto mais inteligente do mundo# Ela riu.

#Você repetiu quantos anos?#  
#Perdi três, repeti dois, meu pai pagou um..Eu era pra estar no terceiro ano com 17.. # Respondeu com um sorriso maroto na face.

#Seu pai pagou um?#  
#Foi.. Deu dinheiro ao diretor.. Para ele me passar de ano..# Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ligou finalmente o carro, e foi na direção do shopping.

Chegaram neste, o inuyasha estacionou o carro, e foram em direção à sorveteria.

#Kagome?# Avistaram Sango e Miroku, sentados em uma mesa, tomando sorvete.

#Oi Sango-chan, oi Miroku.. Este é o.. #  
#Iai inuyasha..# Disse o humano cumprimentando o hanyou.

#Fala Miroku..#

#Vocês se conhecem?# A Kagome perguntou.  
#Claro.. O inuyasha é meu amigo de infância.. #

#E porque vocês não andam juntos?# Perguntou, dessa vez, a Sango.

#Por que ele tem a galera dele, eu tenho a minha# O inuyasha respondeu com um meio sorriso.

#Sentem-se, por favor..# A sango disse abrindo espaço na mesa, para que colocassem mais duas cadeiras. O inuyasha olhou para trás, a procura de duas cadeiras vazias e logo achou. Pegou-as, deu uma pra a kagome, e na outra, sentou-se.

#O que vão querer?# Perguntou o atendente que havia ido atender a mesa dos jovens.

#Eu quero um milk shake de morango. # Pediu a Kagome.

#Eu quero um de duas bolas: Morango e creme com passas. # Dessa vez foi o inuyasha.

#Trago em alguns minutos..# E se retirou.

#Então quer dizer que o grande Miroku, namora a senhorita Sango? Corajosa a senhorita não?# Ironizou o hanyou.

#Demais.. Ninguém merece ter que agüentar esse hentai o tempo todo.. # Ela disse, fazendo com que o Miroku olhasse para ela magoado. #Mas é o hentai que eu amo..# Ela disse beijando o namorado.

#Odeio segurar vela..# A kagome disse cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

"Está segurando por que quer.." Pensou o hanyou, fazendo o com que um sorriso malicioso se formasse em seus lábios.

#Aqui está os sorvetes..# Disse o atendente colocando o pedido na mesa.

#Obrigada..# Kagome agradeceu sorrindo. O Inuyasha pagou os sorvetes, e começou a tomar o seu.

#Não está a fim de dar uma volta não?#

#Inuyasha.. Você me chamou para tomar um sorvete. Não..#  
#Vai tirar pedaço andar um pouco comigo pelo shopping? Relaxe.. #  
#Não é esse o problema.. É que..#  
#Você tem namorado?# Ela fez uma cara de pensativa. "Mentir ou não mentir?" pensou. Ela era traumatizada. Quando tinha apenas 12 anos, viu a mãe ser estuprada e morta em sua frente, e quase foi também, porem a policia chegou a tempo de impedir. Ela entrou em depressão, por meses, foi morar com o avo, e hoje, mora sozinha em um apartamento de classe alta de Tóquio.

#Não inuyasha.. Eu não tenho..#  
#Então? #  
#Ta, ta, ta.. Mas SÓ uma volta..E nada mais..# Pegaram os sorvetes e se levantaram.

#Miroku, Sango..# Estes que, ainda se beijavam (aja fôlego) pararam e olharam para o casal. #Nós vamos dar uma volta.. Se quiserem ir.. Podem ir... Qualquer coisa eu levo a kagome em casa..# Ele disse. "É interessante como eu sempre consigo o que quero..." Completou em pensamentos.

Saíram do shopping, e o tempo não era dos melhores. Estava MUITO fechado. A chuva logo, logo cairia.

A tarde havia sido realmente agradável para as duas partes. Inuyasha, apesar de ainda achar kagome uma santa chata e etc., gostou de ter passado a tarde com ela, e a kagome, apesar de não gostar muito da companhia de garotos que não fosse o Miroku, até que achou a tarde interessante..

A chuva finalmente caiu. Começou forte, com muitos relâmpagos e trovões. Inuyasha parou o carro na frente do prédio de kagome.

#Está entregue..# Disse.

#Inuyasha? Você não quer subir não? É muito perigoso ir para casa de carro com o tempo assim..Ainda mais sozinho.# Ele mais uma vez, disfarçadamente, sorrio vitorioso.

#Não kagome.. Eu não quero incomodar.. E também, seus pais não..#  
#Eu moro sozinha inuyasha. Faço questão que fique aqui em casa, até essa maldita chuva parar.#

#Mora sozinha? Com essa idade? Não acha que é muito nova?# Perguntou meio assustado.

#È, eu sou.. Mas, meu avo mora em Hiroshima, minha mãe, morreu quando eu tinha 12 anos, e meu pai, abandonou minha mãe quando descobriu que ela tava grávida..# Ela disse meio triste.

#Desculpe..#  
#Não tem nada. Agora estaciona logo esse carro..#

#Ta bom.. Já que você insiste tanto..#  
#Estacione o carro na garagem. O porteiro vai me ver, e autorizara sua entrada..# Ela disse apontando para a entrada da garagem do prédio.

Ele novamente ligou o carro e foi para onde kagome havia apontado. Saíram do carro, entraram no elevador, e kagome apertou o botão do ultimo andar, pois esta morava na cobertura. Chegaram no andar dela, esta foi até a porta, a abriu e entrou, deixando a porta aberta para que o hanyou a fechasse.

#Fecha a porta quando entrar# Ela pediu, e foi o que ele fez.

#Não acha este apartamento grande demais para uma só pessoa não?#  
#Demais.. Mas fazer o que né? Não vou morar em Hiroshima, só para não ficar sozinha.. Fala sério..# Ele riu pelo tom de voz que ela usou. #Sentai..# Ela disse apontando para o grande sofá que se encontrava na sala. Ele foi lá e sentou. Kagome fez o mesmo, mas antes de sentar, ligou a tv.

#Iai.. Foi tão ruim passar o dia comigo?#  
#Me deixa pensar... Hum..# Ela colocou a mão no queixo, fazendo cara de pensativa. #Foi horrível..# Ela disse voltando ao normal. Ele fez uma cara falsa de decepcionado, o que fez kagome rir. #Brincadeira.. Até que você é legalzinho..# Ela disse piscando para ele, indo em direção a cozinha, com ele a seguindo.

#Não repara a bagunça, é que eu não tive tempo de lavar de manhã# Ela disse apontando para a pia, onde havia alguns pratos, e sorrindo meio sem graça.

#Te garanto que a minha fica MUITO pior que a sua quando a empregada não vai..# Ele disse piscando para ela. Terminou de lavar os pratos e se virou para ele.

#Eu não sei quanto a você.. Mas estou louca para tomar um banho.. E como essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo.. Você podia tomar um banho, e eu te dava uma roupa do miroku..#

#Roupa do Miroku?#  
#È.. Ele e a sango dormem direto aqui, ai já deixam roupas aqui..# Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

#Pode ser.. #  
#Por aqui... # Ela disse passando por ele, e mandando que a seguisse, e ele novamente o fez. Chegaram em um dos quartos e inuyasha encostou-se no batente da porta esperando. Ela foi até um armário encontrado no mesmo, pegou uma roupa masculina qualquer, entregou para o rapaz, e rumou para o seu quarto.

#Olha.. Você pode tomar banho aqui.. Eu tomo no outro banheiro..# Ela disse enquanto entrava no quarto, e apontando para uma porta na lateral do quarto. Foi até seu armário e pegou duas toalhas, uma entregou para ele, e com a outra ela rumou para o banheiro social.

Inuyasha tomou banho, se vestiu e saiu do banheiro, dando de cara com uma kagome de toalha, em frente ao guarda roupa. Sorriu malicioso. Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça.

#Esqueci de pegar uma roupa..Desculpe..# Rapidamente pegou a roupa, e saiu do quarto quase correndo, deixando um hanyou babando. "Que pernas.." Pensava ainda com o sorriso malicioso. "Até que não foi uma má idéia o Bankotsu escolher ela. E vai ser muito fácil conquistar essa garota.. Ela parece ser meio lezinha.." Completou.

Kagome foi até o banheiro e vestiu a confortável camisola: uma calça e uma blusinha de alça. "Não é todo dia que se tem um homem dormindo em casa, tirando o miroku é claro". Saiu do banheiro, e o hanyou a esperava na sala, assistindo algum programa, o qual a kagome não pode ver porque ele rapidamente mudou quando percebeu a presença da garota.

#Tava assistindo o que?# Perguntou desinteressada.

#Nada não..#  
#Sei.. Iai.. O que vamos fazer? Fala sério, odeio ficar entediada..# "Eu, você, sozinhos em casa.. Tenho muitas idéias para tirar seu tédio.." Pensou o hanyou.

#Sei lá. A casa é sua.. Vê ai alguma coisa interessante que se possa fazer aqui..# Ela fez uma cara pensativa e logo respondeu.

#Vamos entrar na internet. # E rumou em direção à escada, sendo novamente seguida por ele. Subiram para a cobertura, (sabe aquela parte que é casa ainda.. Que toda cobertura tem? Pois bem.. É essa parte..) Ela foi até um quarto que havia ali em cima, porém este ela havia feito de sala de tv. Lá, havia dois computadores, uma televisão, um som, e um sofá/cama. Ela foi até os estabilizadores e ligou os computadores.

#Sentai..# Ela disse apontando para o outro computador. Ele foi até lá, se sentou e esperou o computador terminar de ligar. Assim que esse completou a iniciação, ele entrou no msn. Kagome fez o mesmo.

#Qual seu e-mail kagome?# Perguntou o hanyou.

#K-chan01..# Disse.

#Te adicionei ok? #  
#Beleza. #

Assim que entrou no msn, aceitou o inuyasha, que logo falou com ela.

**É FoDa SeR GoSToSo diz**:

Menina.. Há quanto tempo eim..

**Me desgrace, me odeie, só não esqueça que eu amei você diz: **

Nossa.. Nunca passei tanto tempo longe de alguém.. Você nem se acha não é?

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

Melhorou?

**Me desgrace, me odeie, só não esqueça que eu amei você diz:**

HEAHUEAIEAHEEA.. Deixa-me pensar.. Hum...

_**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO foi adicionado a conversa.**_

_**Me desgrace, me odeie, só não esqueça que eu amei você foi adicionado a conversa.**_

** Miroku diz:**

Iai inu.. Já tem a k-chan no msn? E kagome.. Por que eu estava falando com você e você não respondia?

#INUYASHA.. NÃO FALA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI EM CASA NÃO# Gritou para o hanyou.

#Beleza#

**Sangozinha Ninguém merece escola.. diz:**

Seu dia foi perfeito é inuyasha? Posso saber por quê?

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

Por que passei a tarde inteira com a garota mais interessante, inteligente, linda, legal, fantástica, extraordinária, e muito..Muito..Gostosa..

** Miroku diz: **

Concordo plenamente..

**Sangozinha Ninguém merece escola diz:**

MIROKU SEU CACHORRO.. GRRRRRRRR...

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

Desculpem-me, mas sou muito sincero. HeaHuihuahauIAHUHUHAUIHheAUEHAuheau.. Kagome? Cadê você? Morreu foi?

** Miroku diz:**

É mesmo.. Cadê a senhorita kagome?

_**Sangozinha ninguém merece escola acabou de pedir a atenção**_

**Que tédio diz:**

Mauz galera.. Tava pensando em uns negócios aqui.. Ai boiei..

** Miroku diz:**

Pensando no inu né safada.. há-há-há..

**Que tédio diz:**

Hunf.. Idiota..

**Meu dia foi PERFEITO diz:**

Ta ou não ta?

**Que tédio diz:**

Claro que NÃO

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

( assim você me deixa triste..

**Que tédio diz:**

Como se eu me importasse com isso..

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

Sei..Sei...

**Sangozinha diz:**

É Miroku.. Estamos sobrando..

** Miroku diz:**

Com certeza...

_**Sangozinha Acabou de sair da conversa.**_

_** Miroku Acabou de sair da conversa.**_

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

Em fim à sós.. D

**Que tédio diz:**

To com sono... E você? A chuva não parou.. Vai dormir aqui mesmo?

**Meu dia hoje foi PERFEITO diz:**

Você quem sabe..

**Que tédio diz: **

Xauz.. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou MORTA, e PRECISO dormir.

Kagome fechou o msn, desligou o computador e se virou para o hanyou.

#Também vou dormir agora..# Ele disse fazendo o mesmo que ela (Desligando o computador). Desceram as escadas em silencio e kagome levou-o até um dos quartos.

#Boa noite..# E rumou para o seu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**GOSTARAAAAAAAM? olhinhus brilhandu **

**To xeia di idéias pessa fic.. D..**

**Huhuhuhuhu..**

**Sim genti..**

**KI EMOOO..**

**MINHA PRIMERA FIC TERCERA PESSOA.. **

**Heueahuiaehiaehuehea**

**Esperu ki gostem ih plis..**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**TAH TAH.. mi impolguei eu sei.. **

**Bjaaaaum.. ih isperu ki gostem..**

**Geeeeeeeeeenti.. agradeximentus especiais à TAMI..**

**Bigadaaaaaaaum biga..essa fic n teria saidu 100 oce.. ;)**

**Hahaeuiehaeua**

**bjaaaaaaaum**


	2. amigos?

**A GALERAA.. A KAG É TERCEIRO ANO TBB VIU? ;).. TIPU.. ISKEXAUM KEU DISSE KI ELA ERA segundo.. bjaum ih boa fic. E ela tem 17 ANOS.. ;).. só issu**

Kagome acordou 'cedo' aquela manhã. Tomou banho e vestiu o uniforme da escola. Abriu a porta e foi até o quarto vizinho. Entrou neste e constatou que o hanyou já havia ido embora.. Deu graças a deus por isso. Foi até a cozinha, e antes de comer, olhou as horas no relógio..

#Ainda são 09h10min.. Que cedo.. 09h10min? MEU DEUS.. TO ATRASADERRIMA... # Correu até a sala, pegou os matérias, e saiu eufórica de casa. Sua sorte.. É que sua casa não fica TÃO longe da escola..

Chegou nesta, e olhou no relógio de pulso: 09h35min.. #Até que andei rápido.. Mas droga..não vai dar pra entrar na sala..#

#Isso são horas senhorita kagome?# Ela se virou e deu de cara com o hanyou.

#Hunf.. E você inuyasha? O que faz aqui fora? Filando aula?# perguntou desinteressada.  
#Estou sim.. E você? Não vai conseguir entrar na sala mesmo.. Conheço um lugar lindo aqui perto.. Não está a fim de ir lá não?#  
#Não..# Ela disse enquanto caminhava pelo grande corredor, que daria nas salas de aula.

#Nossa.. O que foi que eu te fiz? #  
#Nada não inuyasha.. Me deixa em paz cara.. # E continuou andando, porém o hanyou não desistiu.

#Não estou afim.. Agora você vem comigo. # Após dizer isso, ele a pega no colo, tapa sua boca com a mão, e corre para a área de fora do colégio. Ela se debate, tenta a todo custo se soltar dele, mas este é muito mais forte, e a segura..

Chegando no jardim da escola.. Ele da um grande salto e para no grosso galho de uma das arvores dali, e finalmente a solta.

#VOCÊ É LOUCO INUYASHA? ME LEVE DE VOLTA A-G-O-R-A..# Gritou a garota para o hanyou.

#Isso.. Continua gritando.. Ai o diretor nos pega aqui em cima.. E nos dois levamos uma advertência e algumaS tarefaS extraS.# Disse puxando mais o "S"

#PROBLEMAA.. EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI.. GRRRR... SOCORRO.. #  
#È sério kagome.. Sentai e relaxa.. Nunca filou aula na vida não é? Pois pra tudo tem uma primeira vez na vida.. # Disse piscando para ela. Esta, vendo que não tinha saída, se sentou emburrada.

#Alguém já te disse que você fica linda assim com essa carinha?# Perguntou apertando as bochechas dela.

#SAI DE PERTO DE MIM# Gritou batendo na mão dele.

#Nossa.. Então a gata tem que ser domesticada..# Ela respirou fundo.. Contou de um até dez. #Kagome..# Ele começou em um tom sério. #Você deve estar achando que eu sou só mais um cara que quer ficar com você.. Muito pelo contrario.. Eu quero apenas ser seu amigo..#  
#Sei..Sei..# Disse irônica.

#Me de uma chance.. Do que você tem medo? Eu quero apenas ser seu amigo..# Disse com a voz baixa e abaixando a cabeça, fingindo estar triste.

#Olha inuyasha..Eu vou te dar uma chance.. Apesar de eu não confiar muito ainda em você..# Ele levantou o rosto e deu um lindo sorriso.

#Obrigado kagome..# Ele disse abraçando-a, o que a garota odiou.

#Er... Inuyasha..Chega..#

#Ops.. Desculpe.. Me empolguei# Disse soltando-a.

#Agora acho que já podemos descer não é?# Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

#Oh claro, claro..# Pegou-a pela cintura e desceu da arvore. #Já vai bater daqui a pouco.. O que acha de esperar-mos o Miroku e a Sango aqui?#  
#Inuyasha.. Faltam 25 min para bater..Se isso pra você é pouco.. Para mim é muitíssimo. #  
#Ah kagome..que besteira.. Você não vai morrer só porque não assistiu 25 min de aula. #

#E ai? Foi tão ruim assim ficar aqui conversando?# Perguntou o hanyou assim que o sinal que informava o inicio do intervalo havia tocado.

#Você está me levando pro mau caminho.. # Ela disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios..

#heiauheuheiuaeha.. Esse que é..#  
#Kagome? Não foi para a aula?# Perguntou o Miroku, estranhando ela já estar ali fora, e ainda por cima com o inuyasha.  
#Não..Acordei muito tarde.. E esse idiota me obrigou a filar aula..# Cruzou os braços e fez bico.

#TEMOS QUE SAUDAR O GRANDE INUYASHA... ELE FEZ KAGOME HIGURASHI FILAR AULA.. Meu deus.. Em que mundo nós estamos.. Tsc..Tsc.. Tsc# Disse a sango seria, mas logo ela deu risada.. #Parece mentira cara..#  
#É interessante.. Minha primeira aula filada foi com o inuyasha também.. #

#Afz Miroku.. Isso faz séculos... # Disse o hanyou.

# Então foi você que levou meu namorado pro mau caminho..# Sango disse dando pequenos tapas no braço do hanyou.

#Ei..Ei.. Ei.. Quem me chamou pra filar aula foi ele..# Apontou para o humano dos olhos azuis.

#Eu? Que isso inuyasha? Pare de inventar historias..#  
#CHEGA# Gritou kagome. #Não estou muito afim de ficar em casa hoje de tarde.. Nós vamos pra onde? AAAAH.. AMANHÃ EU FAÇO O TESTE PARA TIRAR MINHA CARTEIRA DE MOTORISTA PROVISÓRIA..# Ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando.  
#Tomara que você passe kagome..#Disse a amiga apoiando-a.

#Então.. Hoje de tarde.. Que tal irmos todos pra casa do inu tomar banho de piscina?# Perguntou o miroku com um sorriso safado no rosto. #Melhor ainda..Como hoje é sexta, agente vai pra casa dele, leva tudo, toma banho de piscina de tarde, e de noite uma sessão de cinema.. E depois uma festinha só com nós quarto..Que tal?#  
#Porque na minha casa?#  
#Por que eu to com saudades do sesshy.. Perae né inu..Por que você é o único que mora em casa..E você me disse que o sesshy viajo.. # Disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o que fez brotar um nos lábios do inu também.

#E então.. Vocês vão lá pra casa que horas?#  
#Umas 02h00min ta bom pra vocês?#

#E QUEM DISSE QUE NÓS VAMOS? É SO ASSIM É? VOCÊS COMBINAM E AS IDIOTAS QUE VÃO# Gritou a kagome, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela com cara de 'o que foi isso?' #Você vai sango?#  
#Vou# Respondeu. #E você?#  
#Não sei.. Já que vocês vão..Eu posso até ir..Mas tem um problema.. Onde você mora inuyasha?#

#Faz assim: Estejam todos aqui em frente a escola..As duas em ponto..Que eu pego vocês e levo lá pra casa.# Disse o hanyou. #E venham de biquíni e tragam roupas para dormir e para nossa 'festa'# Completou.

#Tudo bem..# Disseram os três.

#Ei Kagome.. Vamos à biblioteca comigo? Tenho que pegar um livro.. # Pediu sango..

#Pode ser..# E as duas se retiraram.

#Pronto inuyasha.. Pode começar a falar..# Começou o miroku.

#Falar? O que? Ta louco Miroku?#  
#O que você quer com a kagome? Quero que fale sério#  
#Eu gosto dela..Quero ser seu amigo. Por quê? Não posso?#  
#Ta bom inuyasha..Eu já disse que quero que você fale sério.. Não quero que ninguém brinque com os sentimentos dos meus amigos..#  
#Ela gosta de mim é?#  
#Não.. Mas pode vir a gostar.. Inuyasha..Eu te conheço.. Sempre consegue o que quer.. Com a kagome não vai ser diferente..Não quero que brinque com minha amiga..#  
#Eu gosto dela... Satisfeito Miroku?# Mentiu o hanyou

#Gosta mesmo?#  
#Gosto# Miroku sorriu.  
#Dou todo meu apoio.. Se você quiser que nós te ajudemos.. Estamos ai.. #  
#Ei miroku.. Responda-me uma coisa.. Porque a kagome não fica com ninguém? Ou namora sei lá?#  
#Isso é uma coisa que só ela pode te responder.. Mas acho melhor você não perguntar isso pra ela agora.. Deixa-a confiar mais em você# Disse piscando para o amigo. #Vamos te ajudar amigo.. Só espero que você não a faça sofrer..#  
#Não farei..Acredite em mim.# E se dirigiram para as salas de aula.

Assim que o sinal bateu, todos foram para as suas respectivas casas e o Miroku para a casa do inu...

Assim que saíram do colégio, o miroku e o inuyasha foram para o supermercado..

#Oh Miroku.. Pra que vamos levar tanta cachaça? Se só nós dois vamos beber?# Perguntou o inu.

#E quem disse que só nós dois vamos beber? #  
#E quem mais bebe? # Perguntou irônico.

#A Kagome oras..#  
#HA HÁ HÁ.. FAZ-ME RIR MIROKU.. #  
#Então ta.. Ela é a de nos que mais bebe.. #  
#Hunf.. Ela beber mais que eu? Impossível.#  
#Ta inuyasha.. Qualquer pessoa beber mais que você é impossível..# Inuyasha deu um sorriso vitorioso.

#Já que a kagome gosta tanto de beber.. Que tal levar-mos uma caninha da roça pra ela?# Perguntou malicioso.

#Perfeito.. Leva essa, uma orloff, Bell's e smirnoff ice (Não sei si é assim que escreve..sabe.. sô uma menina muito santa.. não bebo..)# Disse o miroku. O hanyou pegou as bebidas, foram para o caixa, pagaram e foram para a casa do miroku, este pegou as coisas dele, tomou um banho se trocou, colocou uma sunga preta, um short estilo surfista e colocou a blusa no ombro, e ai sim foram para a casa do inu. Chegaram neste, colocaram as bebidas no frízer, o inu tomou banho colocou uma sunga preta também e um short no mesmo estilo que o do miroku e uma blusa regata vermelha, combinando com a bermuda, que era vermelha e preta. Saíram de casa ainda faltando 5 minutos, o tempo certinho de eles chegarem no colégio, já que a casa do hanyou era perto deste.

Kagome, assim que chegou à dela, tomou um banho e pos um lindo biquíni azul bebe, e lindas flores brancas. Colocou um short da mesma cor do biquíni e uma blusinha também azul bebe que ia até a metade da barriga.. Almoçou, e terminou de arrumar as coisas. Saiu de casa exatamente 01h50min.. Como sempre.. Chegaria atrasada.

Assim que pararam o carro, avistaram a sango. O Miroku desceu do carro e foi ao encontro dela.

#Oi amor...# E deu-lhe um terno beijo nos lábios.. #Cadê a k-chan?#

#Você achou mesmo que kagome higurashi iria chegar aqui no horário certinho? Esta desconhecendo a amiga é miroku? Esqueceu que a kagome NUNCA chega no horário em lugar alg..#  
#Eu também te amo sango..# Disse a garota aparecendo atrás da sango.

#Kagome?# Olhou para trás assustada. Olhou para o relógio e ainda eram 02h10min #É né.. Até que você não se atrasou muito.. Agora vamos logo. # E entraram no carro. A kagome e a sango foram atrás, o miroku na frente e o inu dirigindo.

Chegaram na 'mansão' do inu.. Foi assim que as meninas denominaram a moradia do hanyou.

#Podem colocar as coisas ai em cima da mesa, e vamos pra piscina..# Disse o dono da casa.. As meninas fizeram o que ele mandou e o seguiram para a área da piscina. A kagome, antes de irem para a piscina, pegou uma canga, azul bebe também..Mas os desenhos dessa vez, eram lindos golfinho brancos. A piscina era realmente grande, era tipo uma semi-olímpica. A kagome parou em uma das cadeiras de praia (aquelas de tomar sol), jogou a canga nesta, tirou a blusa e o short, jogou na cadeira também, foi até o chuveiro, se molhou e pulou na piscina. O que ela não percebeu é que havia um hanyou quase babando, enquanto a olhava, mas logo este se recompôs, tirou a blusa e pulou na piscina de short. A sango e o Miroku fizeram o mesmo que eles dois.

#Ei.. Eu tenho várias coisas de piscina.. Guardados lá no meu quarto.. Porra.. Esqueci de pegar..# Disse o hanyou.

#Vai lá..# Miroku.

#Ha-há-há-.. Como você é engraçado.. Vamos comigo que eu vou numa boa.. #  
#Inuyasha querido..# Começou o houshi. #Eu já disse que você não faz o meu tipo..# A Kagome e a Sango riram. O miroku foi até o inu e falou baixo. #Vai com a kagome, que eu vou falar com a sango.. Sobre você e a kagome..# E piscou para ele.

#Beleza.. #  
#Vai com ele kagome.. Quero falar a sós com minha namorada.. # Disse o miroku sério.

#Miroku.. Assim você me assusta..# Sango

#HA HÁ HÁ..COMO VOCÊ É ENGRAÇADO QUERIDO.. Não vou a lugar nenhum..#  
#Ih kagome.. Larga de ser chata e vai logo.. Por favor.. O assunto é sério..#  
#Ai meu deus..Para miroku.. Você está me deixando preocupada..# Falou a sango um pouco assustada.  
#Eu só falo quando a kagome sair daqui..#  
#K-chan amiga.. Você sabia que eu te amo?# Sango com os olhinhos pidões.  
#Blablabla.. Blábláblá.. Blablabla..# Kagome fez uma careta # Meu deus..Que amigos mais falsos que eu tenho..Ta..Eu vou.. GRRR..# Saiu da piscina, foi até a cadeira onde havia deixado a canga. Enxugou-se e logo após amarrou a canga na cintura. #Vai ficar ai é inuyasha?# O hanyou permanecia estático, olhando o corpo perfeito da nova 'amiga'.. Mas esta não percebeu. #Inuyasha?#

#Ã? Ah Ta..# Saiu da piscina, se enxugou com uma toalha que havia posto ali, e entraram. Subiram em silencio até o quarto do hanyou. Entraram e a kagome permaneceu na porta. #Kagome.. Quarto.. Quarto.. Kagome...# O hanyou apresentou ironicamente o quarto à kagome #Não seja anti-social querida.. Entra..#  
#Não obrigada.. Estou bem aqui..#  
#Você que sabe..# E se pos a procurar as coisas de piscina que ele sempre guardava no quarto. Finalmente achou: Tinha uma bola de 'vôlei' apropriada para água, duas camas daquelas que só precisa encher.. Cinco macarrões e uma bola do mesmo material da cama, e que só é preciso encher.

#Da para me ajudar?# Perguntou o hanyou jogando as coisas na cama.

#Hum? Ah.. Pode ser.. # Ela disse entrando no quarto, e pegando dois macarrões, e as duas camas. #Leva o resto.. To descendo..# Disse e saiu do quarto, sendo seguida por ele.

Chegaram na piscina, jogaram os macarrões e a bola na piscina. Jogaram a bola para o miroku encher, e eles mesmos encheram as camas. Pularam na piscina, esta já estava com todas as coisas.

#Vamos fazer o que primeiro?# Perguntou a sango.

#CINCO CORTES..# Gritaram o inuyasha e o Miroku juntos.

#Sou mais recorde.. # A Kagome disse pegando a bola. E começaram a brincar.

O resto da tarde foi muito animado.. A kagome e o inuyasha, já estavam se dando muito melhor.

#Ei gente.. Que tal sairmos? Já são 04h30min... # Disse o miroku olhando para o relógio de pulso.

#Pode ser.. # Disse a sango, e todos saíram da piscina. A kagome se secou com a canga, e novamente a amarrou na cintura. Entraram na casa, pegaram as coisas na sala e o hanyou mostrou os quartos que as garotas ficariam. O da kagome ficava em frente ao do inuyasha e a sango logo ao lado do de kagome.. O miroku iria dormir como hanyou. Todos tomaram banho e se arrumaram.

#Miroku.. To te esperando lá na sala.. Vou escolher os DVD's ok?# Gritou o inuyasha para o miroku que estava trancado no banheiro.

#Pode ir.. Daqui a pouco eu desço.# Gritou e o hanyou saiu do quarto, dando de cara com kagome. #Já se arrumou?# Olhou para a garota, esta estava com uma calça jeans, e uma blusa preta de alças, um decote em 'v' e alguns enfeites brancos.

#É o que parece né?# Ela disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. O hanyou estava com uma blusa pólo vermelha e uma calça jeans.

#Vem.. Vamos escolher os filmes..# Disse puxando-a para o andar de baixo.

Escolheram Meninas Malvadas, Dirty Dancing 2 e A Nova Cinderela. Isso depois de MUITA briga..E todos foram a kagome quem escolheu. A Sango e o Miroku finalmente desceram.

#E ai? Escolheram que filmes?# Perguntou a sango animada.

#Dirty dancing 2, meninas malvadas e a nova Cinderela..# Respondeu a kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

#AAI QUE OTIMO.. SEMPRE QUIS ASSISTIR A ESSES FILMES.. TODO MUNDO DIZ QUE É OTIMO..# Gritou sango pegando os DVD's que estavam na mão de kagome.

#Ei.. Filme sem pipoca é o fim não acham não?# Perguntou o miroku finalmente entrando na conversa. #Kagome..Vai lá ajudar o Inuyasha a fazer a pipoca..#  
#E por que nós dois?# Perguntou o hanyou

#Primeiro porque você é o dono da casa..E segundo porque a kagome não gosta de segurar vela sozinha..# O miroku disse abraçando a namorada pela cintura.

#Hunf..Idiota.. Vamos logo inuyasha..Antes que eu desista de comer pipoca..# Disse kagome o puxando. #Er..Pra onde fica a cozinha?# Perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

#Por aqui..# Disse e passou a puxa-la, na direção do outro cômodo. Chegaram nesta, o inuyasha pegou três pacotes de pipoca, abriu o primeiro, colocou no microondas e o ligou. Foi até um armário, pegou uma grande panela, quatro latas de leite condensado e uma latinha de chocolate.

#Hum..Brigadeiro# Disse a kagome com um sorriso bobo na face.

#Quer fazer? Aposto como o seu é muito melhor que o meu..# Disse o inuyasha colocando a panela no fogão e entregando pra ela a colher de pau e o abridor de lata, para que ela fizesse. Esta pegou a colher e o abridor, abriu as latas, colocou a margarina para que derretesse, e logo após, derramou as latas de leite condensado na panela, e depois, o chocolate.

PI-PI-PI-PI.. O inuyasha foi até o microondas, tirou a pipoca já pronta, e colocou outra.

Minutos depois, finalmente estava tudo pronto. Foram para a sala, e o inuyasha ligou o DVD, e colocou o primeiro filme: Meninas Malvadas.

A kagome sentou com o inu no sofá de dois lugares e a sango com o miroku no de três. Ficou uma vasilha com cada.. Sendo que parecia que eles esqueceram a pipoca.. Pois só comiam o brigadeiro.

#Nossa.. Essa Regina é boa viu?# Disse o inuyasha no momento em que 'a mais malvada' entrou em cena.

#Inuyasha.. Fica quieto.. Eu quero assistir ao filme ta legal?# Reclamou a kagome.

#Ui.. Ficou com ciúmes k-chan?# perguntou o miroku.

#Com ciúmes? Disso?# Apontou para o hanyou. #Me polpe né miroku.. Agora calem a boca. #

O filme finalmente acabou.

#QUE LINDO ESSE FINAL# Gritou a kagome 'emocionada'.

#Feh.. Como se ninguém soubesse que a Cady iria ficar com o Aaron. # Disse o hanyou.

#Agora DIRTY DANCING 2# Gritou kagome pegando o DVD e colocando. O filme mal começou, e logo as garotas começaram a falar.

#AH NÃO.. Ela tem que ficar com esse bonitinho.. Aquele outro é muito feio..# Disse a sango.

#Concordo..# Disseram o inuyasha e o miroku. Passou-se um tempo, até que o diego luna, que é o ator principal, apareceu dançando. As meninas BABARAM.

(Gente.. Sorry.. Mas não vou narrar a parte dos filmes..) Finalmente a sessão cinema acabou. As meninas estavam até agora com lagrimas nos olhos, pelo filme A Nova Cinderela, que de todos os três, é o mais lindo.

#Agora..A melhor parte da noite..# Começou o miroku..

#A FESTA..# Gritaram ele e o inuyasha juntos. Foram até o refrigerador e pegaram as bebidas.

#Inuyasha.. Bebida gelada é o fim..Não acha não?#  
#Pra mim não faz diferença.. Por isso mesmo que eu pus aqui.# Disse colocando as bebidas na mesa.

#A parte que eu mais gosto..# Comentou a kagome pegando uma garrafa e abrindo.

#Kagome. Se controle.. Ao menos hoje.. Lembre-se que não estamos só nós três hoje ok?# Sango sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

#Relaxe Sango.. Eu sei me cuidar..# Piscou para a amiga e virou a garrafa de smirnoff na boca. (CAXACERA.. HEAUIHAHUAHUE..)

#Ei ei ei.. Não acha que é jovem demais para ficar bebendo essas coisas não?# Perguntou o hanyou tomando a garrafa das mãos dela.

#Inuyasha..Me Dê Isso AGORA# Gritou tentando pegar a garrafa das mãos do hanyou.

#Ui.. Se eu não der..Você vai fazer o que?# Perguntou colocando a garrafa atrás do corpo, chegando para trás e sorrindo malicioso. Parou de segui-lo, se virou e retornou para onde estavam as bebidas.

#Nada..Apenas vou pegar outra.. # Ela disse já pegando a orloff, abrindo e novamente virando na boca. O inuyasha foi até o som e o ligou na melhor radio da cidade. Começou a tocar Avril Lavigne – He wasn't.

**_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._**

Kagome, finalmente parou de virar a garrafa na boca, quando identificou a musica que tocava. Ela havia bebido um quarto da garrafa.

**_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._**

Subiu no sofá e começou a dançar e cantar, junto com a cantora.

**_This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale_**

Sango e miroku encontravam-se no outro sofá, se beijado.

**_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for._**

**_Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise._**

Inuyasha olhava encantado para a garota, que dançava no sofá. "Ela é perfeita.. " Pensava.

**_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special._**

_**Na na na na na**_

A musica acabou, o hanyou foi até kagome e mandou que ela descesse do sofá, esta obedeceu. Foi para a mesa, e novamente virou a garrafa na boca, desta vez bebeu mais, pois o inuyasha não tomou a garrafa da mão dela. Começou a tocar Do you only wanna dance – mya, e kagome foi para o meio da sala.

**Funny thing is when I look into your eyes**

**I sense something so sincere in your disguise**

**You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams**

**Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen**

**I wait patiently while you play your game**

**'Cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same**

**You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop**

**I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top**

Começou a dançar no ritmo da musica. Quando mais nova, havia feito dois anos de dança, e o ritmo que ela mais gostava era das musicas cubanas.

**Mya**

**(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded**

**(I got my love) Love all around ya**

**(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya**

**You should surrender**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

Mexia os quadris pra um lado e pra o outro, dançando sensualmente, chamando a atenção do hanyou, que lentamente começou a se aproximar dela.

**(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded**

**(I got my love) Love all around ya**

**(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya**

**You should surrender**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

**So won't you give our love a chance?**

**Or do you only wanna dance?**

Chegou até a humana, e puxou-a pela cintura, colando os corpos. Começou a dançar junto com ela. Kagome não protestou, havia bebido demais, e alem disso, amava aquela musica, e nada melhor do que dança-la acompanhada... Enlaçou as mãos no pescoço dele, e se pos a dançar ainda mais sensual.

#Miroku.. Você não acha que a kagome.. Está.. Assim.. Sabe?# Perguntou a sango.

#Geralmente ela bebe, e fica ainda mais longe dos homens.. Deixa eles sangozinha.. O inuyasha gosta dela..# E voltou a beija-la.

**You put your lips very closely to my face**

**And then you run away and so begins the chase**

**I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray**

**'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway**

**You know what I wanna do**

**It ain't nothing new**

**I'm tired of dropping clues**

**So, gonna step to you**

**Will you rise to my occasion?**

**Or will you make me change your station?**

Inuyasha segurou a mão dela, e em um movimento rápido, levantou a sua junto com a dela, e fez com que kagome rodasse duas vezes, segurando sua mão. Mal ela terminou de dar as duas voltas, o hanyou puxou-a pela cintura novamente, e ficou a centímetros da boca de kagome. Apertou mais o braço que estava na cintura. Kagome fingiu que ia beijá-lo, e desceu apenas o tronco para trás, fazendo um pequeno giro imaginário no ar e parando novamente a centímetros da boca do hanyou. Continuaram a dançar.

**Stop, you're surrounded**

**(I got my love) Love all around ya (Uh)**

**(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya**

**You should surrender**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

**(Stop) Stop, you're surrounded**

**(Oh, I got my love) Love all around ya**

**(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya (Uh)**

**You should surrender (Uh)**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

**So won't you give our love a chance?**

**Or do you only wanna dance?**

Inuyasha já estava ficando louco com aquela aproximação.. Kagome virou de costas pra ele, que enlaçou sua cintura. Ela segurou as mãos dele, e fez o mesmo que havia feito anteriormente: Desceu apenas o tronco, e parou a cabeça no ombro do hanyou, deixando o pescoço muito próximo a boca deste, que não resistiu e o beijou. Kagome, rapidamente, separou-se dele, rodando. O inuyasha segurou a mão dela, antes que se afastasse, e puxou-a de volta, do mesmo jeito que havia ido, voltou.

**If you take my hands**

**And follow my lead**

**I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)**

**But if you get my feet (Get my feet)**

**And miss the beat (And miss the beat)**

**Then I can't take that chance (Then I can't take that chance)**

**If you take my hands (Oh)**

**And follow my lead (Oh, Oh, oh-oh)**

**I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)**

**But if you get my feet (Get my feet)**

**And miss the beat (And miss the beat)**

**Then I can't take that chance (I can't take it)**

**(So stop it) Stop, you're surrounded**

**(I got my love) Love all around ya**

**(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya**

**You should surrender**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

O hanyou inclinou o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo com que esta ficasse meio deitada. Subiu a mão pela coxa dela, e puxou-a pra cima. Colocou as duas mãos dela em seu pescoço, porém não enlaçou a cintura dela. O inuyasha deu quatro passos pra trás, no mesmo ritmo da musica, fazendo com que kagome desse o mesmo número de passos, só que pra frente.

**(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded (Baby stop)**

**Love all around ya**

**(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya (Uh)**

**You should surrender (Uh)**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

Deu mais quarto passos para frente, e girou, mas desta vez o dois juntos. Mal parou e novamente deu quatro passos pra trás, quatro pra frente e girou mais uma vez.

**(Stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded**

**(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)**

**Move and I'll down ya**

**And that'll end ya**

**You should surrender**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

**(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded**

**(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)**

**Move and I'll down ya (Uh-uh-uh)**

**And that'll end ya (Uh-uh-uh!)**

**You should surrender (Uh-uh-uh!)**

**You'll never win**

**Unless you give in**

**So won't you give our love a chance?**

Puxou-a, fazendo com que ela rodasse. Kagome girou três vezes, e ele segurou-a pela cintura, com o corpo inclinado sobre o dela, e com os lábios perigosamente próximos aos dela. Lentamente, fechou os olhos.. Molhou os lábios e..

'PAF PAF PAF' Miroku e Sango aplaudiram, fazendo com que o hanyou se assustasse. Havia se esquecido completamente que eles estavam ali.

#QUE LINDOO# Gritou sango. Soltou a kagome e se sentou no sofá que instantes atrás, kagome havia subido.

#Realmente..Vocês formam um ótimo par.. # Kagome foi até a mesa e mais uma vez virou a garrafa. Quando tirou esta da boca, um pouco da bebida, desceu pelo pescoço.. Mas não passou de lá, pois uma boca lambeu o caminho que esta havia feito. Estava quase chegando à boca, quando ela o empurrou. Desta vez, foi o hanyou quem bebeu.

#Humm..Estou começando a ficar com sono..# Kagome bocejou. Pegou a garrafa da mão do hanyou, e bebeu uma boa quantidade. #Já vou dormir.# Piscou para o hanyou que não entendeu muita coisa. Tentou andar, porem as pernas não agüentaram o peso do corpo. Teria caído se o hanyou não a tivesse segurado. Pegou-a no colo.

#Vou levá-la para o quarto, e de lá vou para o meu.. Não me esperem..# Disse o hanyou indo em direção à escada. Chegou ao quarto em que a kagome ficaria, e constatou que ela havia dormido em seus braços. Foi até a cama, e a colocou lá. Pegou uma coberta no armário, e a cobriu.

#Boa noite..# Sussurrou dando-lhe um terno beijo na testa.

Andou para seu quarto, trocou de roupa e se deitou. Em poucos minutos dormiu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**GOSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAUM? **

**8)...**

**Eu ameeeeeeei.. ah parti da danxa.. tah tah tah.. Eu tirei de DIRTY DANCING 2... ;)...**

**Heahaeheauheiauae**

**Essi filme é PERFEITO… ih essa musik? Mais ainda.. heaheuiaeea.. keim kiser baxa.. Mya – do you only wanna dance.. Vai ficar mais fácil de entender como eles danxaraum.. ...**

**Genti.. sorry mas naum vo responde as reviews.. pra variar.. estou com preguixa.. uheiuaheahuieahuea..**

**Mesmo assim... VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU**

**14 REVIEWS EM UM CAPP.. ki emoooo...**

**Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu ih pliss...**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**jai a iskexenu: PROXIMU CAP KEU VO POSTAR.. É DA FIC PRECISO TE TERR... ;)... bjus**


	3. o concurso

Dedicando esse capitulo para SraKouga e Tami.. Migaas..Amo vocês viu? Espero que gostem.. Hehe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome acordou indisposta aquela manhã. Havia bebido muito mais que o normal ontem à noite.

Sentou-se na cama, e levou a mão à cabeça. Percebeu que estava com a mesma roupa de ontem à noite.

#Ai minha cabeça..# resmungou massageando as têmporas.

#Cachaça não é água querida..# Comentou o hanyou, que se encontrava sem camisa apoiado no batente da porta.

#O que você está fazendo aqui?# Perguntou assustada, não resistindo e olhando o corpo perfeito do hanyou.

#A porta estava aberta..Assim que saí do quarto, ouvi você resmungando..# Kagome fechou a cara. #Sabe.. Você dança MUITO bem..# Ele disse lembrando da noite passada.

#Jura?# Perguntou em um tom irônico. #Legal..# Disse fazendo pouco caso.

#Você nem se acha não é garota?# O hanyou já estava começando a se irritar.

#Olha aqui inuyasha.. Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.. Se não for muito incomodo.. Eu gostaria de me trocar e ir para minha casa..#

#Hoje não é o dia do seu teste para tirar a carteira de motorista?# Perguntou lembrando-se do que a garota havia falado ontem à tarde. #É de manhã ou de tarde?#

#Hum? Teste? Que teste? Você está doido?..# Parou um pouco pra pensar.. #MEU DEUS..ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE DO MEU TESTE.. Que horas são?# Perguntou nervosa e se levantando.

#Hum..# Olhou para o relógio de pulso e completou. #11h30min..#

#JÁ? SÓ TENHO MEIA HORA.. MEU DEUS..O que é que eu vou fazer.. E agora? Como vou chegar lá a tempo?# Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, tentando pensar em algo..

#Eu te levo..# Disse rodando a chave do carro no dedo. Kagome não estava em condições de recusar.. Se é que ela queria mesmo tirar a carteira de motorista.. E essa seria sua ultima chance este ano, pois já havia marcado outros três testes.. E em todos eles ela faltou.

#Ta.. Agora vamos logo..# Ela disse saindo do quarto, e o puxando pelo braço.  
#Nossa.. Relaxe.. Temos muito tempo ainda..#  
#Não importa.. Quero chegar cedo..# 'Correram' até o estacionamento e entraram no carro.

#Kagome.. Que mal lhe pergunte.. Onde...? #  
#Rua Shitznu, número 402, auto-escola Nytsakze. Sabe onde fica?#  
#Sei..Foi lá que eu tirei minha carteira também..#Respondeu com um lindo sorriso no rosto. "Até que essa garota não é tão chata.." Pensou.

Poucos minutos se passaram até chegarem na auto-escola. Kagome, apressadamente abriu a porta, e ia sair se não fosse pelo hanyou, que segurou seu braço.

#Está me devendo essa..# E a soltou. Voltou para casa, onde o Miroku e a Sango já se encontravam tomando café.

#Inu? Onde você estava?# perguntou o Miroku.

#Fui levar a kagome pra fazer o teste na auto-escola. #  
#Ela disse ontem.. Achei que faltaria mais uma vez..# Disse sango tranquilamente enquanto levava o copo de café a boca.

#Me respondam uma coisa.. Não seria mais.. ham.. Digamos.. Normal se vocês almoçassem agora, ou então esperassem pelo almoço?# Perguntou o hanyou olhando para os dois, que no momento pararam de comer e começaram a pensar no que o inuyasha havia dito.

#Faz sentido.. # Sango

#Pena que não pensamos nisso antes. # E voltaram a comer.

#Idiotas..# Murmurou o hanyou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#PASSEI... # Gritou a colegial, adentrando a sala de video, onde o trio assistia a um filme.

#K-chan? QUE BOM..# Gritou sango correndo em direção à amiga e abraçando-a.

#Parabéns k-chan..# Miroku disse, mas sem se levantar.

#Que tal sairmos hoje para comemorar?# Perguntou o hanyou, se levantando.

#Ta ai.. Gostei da idéia..# Disse o Miroku já de pé também.

#Mas é claro.. Com a kagome dirigindo..# O hanyou foi aproximando-se lentamente da garota. #Você já tem carro kagome? Não né?#  
#Tenho.. # Respondeu sorridente #Um scaglietti vermelho..#

#Então.. Hoje à noite, 20h00min, kagome ira nos pegar, com o carro dela e vamos pra alguma boate.. Pode ser a Shikon # Perguntou o inuyasha

#Tudo bem.. Mas eu vou ter que passar na casa de cada um MESMO?# Perguntou desanimada.

#Não k-chan.. Eu me arrumo na sua casa, e o Miroku aqui na casa do inuyasha# Disse a sango sorrindo para a amiga.  
#Minha casa não é hotel de vagabundo.. # Disse o hanyou se encostando à parte de trás do sofá.

#Hunf.. Vagabundo? Ele pelo menos não está com 19 anos no terceiro ano.. E nem repitiu..# Parou de falar, colocou a mão no queixo fazendo cara de pensativa. #Quantos anos mesmo?# Perguntou Sango  
#Realmente..O Miroku está com 18, e repetiu um ano...# O Inuyasha completou a fala da sango.

#Que tal pararmos de falar sobre minha vida?# Perguntou Miroku se metendo.

#HUHEAUEHUAIHEAUEHAUIHEUAHEAHUEA..# Kagome não agüentou e caiu na risada. #Eu sou a única certa aqui.. A única que tem 17 anos e ta no terceiro..# Disse a jovem se controlando para não rir de novo.  
#Eu tenho 18..Mas só to no terceiro porque entrei atrasada.# Disse sango.

#Eu perdi um ano.. Só# miroku defendeu-se.

#Eu perdi dois.. Teria perdido três.. Mas meu pai pagou para o diretor e ele me passou..# O hanyou disse como se fosse normal aquilo. Mas para ele realmente era.

#Voltando ao assunto.. To passando aqui na casa do inuyasha às 20h00min em ponto ta legal?# Perguntou kagome.

#Ok# Responderam o Miroku e o inuyasha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#KAGOME.. VAMOS LOGO.. VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ ATRASADA# Gritava a sango, enquanto batia na porta do quarto da garota.

#CALMA SANGO.. Estou quase pronta. # Sango vestia uma calça jeans justa, Uma blusa verde limão, com um grande decote em 'V'. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um coque alto, e tinham alguns fios soltos. Usava uma sandália de salto alto da mesma cor da blusa.

#JA SÃO 20h10min K-CH# Nessa hora kagome abriu a porta.  
#Já estou pronta..# Kagome vestia uma mini-saia jeans, uma blusa preta que ia até a metade da barriga, tinha escrito alguma coisa com branco e um pouco de gliter. Tinha um decote em 'V', porém este não era grande. Usava uma sandália de salto alto, preta.. Esta era de fios, que iam se cruzando até perto do joelho.

#Uau.. Essa arrumação toda é para o inu é k-chan?#  
#Ta louca Sango?# Perguntou um pouco corada.

#Ta bom kagome.. Você não me engana.. Ta caidinha pelo nosso mais novo amigo não é? Pode falar k-chan.. Não vai sair daqui.#  
#Hunf.. Nada a declarar. Agora vamos.. Não era você que estava ai me apressando?# Perguntou mudando de assunto.  
#Ta.. Mas você não me engana senhorita Higurashi..#  
#Hunf.# Saíram do apartamento de kagome, e desceram para o estacionamento. Entraram scaglietti vermelho de kagome e saíram.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#Achou mesmo que elas estariam aqui no horário combinado inuyasha?# Os garotos encontravam-se encostados no portão da casa do hanyou, esperando pacientemente kagome.  
#Milagres acontecem meu amigo.. # Disse o hanyou entediado. Apesar de conhecer a garota há pouco tempo, já sabia que ela tinha o péssimo habito de se atrasar. #Que horas são?# Inuyasha vestia uma blusa pólo vermelha e uma calça jeans. Ele havia colocado uma corrente de prata no pescoço, e vários anéis, também de prata, nos dedos.  
#20h25min..# Respondeu Miroku. Este usava uma blusa pólo azul marinho, uma calça jeans folgada, e um tênis azul marinho da nike.

#Cheguei...# Disse kagome animada.. Esta se encontrava com o carro parado em frente aos garotos.

#Aleluia..# Disseram os dois em coro.

#Entrem logo.. Antes que eu deixe vocês ai..# Disse ela impaciente. Os dois entraram no carro e ela deu a partida.

Kagome dirigiu rápido até a boate, que não ficava tão longe da casa do inuyasha.

Assim que chegaram, deram a sorte de achar uma vaga, e estacionaram. Todos desceram do carro, e kagome o trancou. Inuyasha, assim que reparou na roupa que kagome usava, sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo. Na opinião dele, perfeito era pouco para como kagome estava.

#Nossa... Como isso aqui está cheio..# Comentou kagome olhando para a grande fila que estava para entrar na boate.

#Mas isso não tem problema não.. Eu sou 'VIP'.. Posso entrar nessa boate a hora que eu quiser sem precisar de fila ou qualquer outra coisa. # Disse o inu sorrindo.

#Que bom.. Por que eu não estava nada a fim de pegar essa fila..# Disse Sango que estava abraçada com o namorado.

#Vamos entrar né?# Disse kagome passando pelo meio dos dois..Os separando. #Eu tenho vocação para vela.. Só pode ser..#

#Está segurando vela por que quer# Disse o miroku #O inuzão ai.. Sozinho..#  
#Miroku.. Se você tem amor a vida.. Fica quieto..# Kagome disse dando um beliscão no amigo. #Agora vamos logo.. Que eu não estou muito a fim de ficar aqui fora a noite toda..# Completou a garota já indo em direção à boate.

O inuyasha passou a frente do grupo, e apenas acenou para o segurança na hora que passou.

Kagome se espantou quando entrou no local. Sempre fora a boates, discotecas.. Mas nunca havia ido à boate shikon no tama.. E espantou-se com o tamanho da mesma.

No meio, era a pista de dança, onde as pessoas dançavam e se 'esfregavam' na opinião dela. O jogo de luz combinava perfeitamente com a musica que tocava. No canto direito da discoteca, tinha uma escada, que dava para a parti de cima do local. Lá, havia o bar, mesas, e alguns sofás para quem estivesse cansado. E os banheiros também ficavam na parte de cima.

#Ei.. Vamos dançar..# Disse Sango puxando o Miroku para a pista.

#É.. Acho que sobramos..# Disse o inuyasha.  
#Não sobramos nada.. Vem.. Vamos dançar.. # Ela disse puxando-o para o meio da pista.

Já estava na metade da musica da Beyonce – Crazy In Love (Featuring Jay-Z)

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no**_

#Oh.. Eu amo essa musica..# Disse kagome enquanto começava a mexer os quadris lentamente, se empolgando com a música.

_**Verse 2 - Beyonce**_

_**When I talk to my friends so quietly,**_

_**Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me,**_

_**Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,**_

_**If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress,**_

_**The way that you know what I thought I knew,**_

_**It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,**_

_**But I still don't understand,**_

_**Just how the love your doing no one else can.**_

Inuyasha, passou um braço pela cintura de kagome, e a puxou, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados. Ela começou a rebolar, enlouquecendo-o. Ele não deixou barato, e começou a dançar no mesmo ritmo que ela.

_**Chorus - Beyonce**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)**_

_**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)**_

_**Got me hoping you'll save me right now **_

_**Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)**_

_**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**_

_**I'm Looking so crazy in love's,**_

_**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**_

Ela colocou uma perna entre a deles, e continuou rebolando, mas desta vez, ela dava pequenas descidas rebolando. Inuyasha, apenas a deixou conduzir, e fez o mesmo que ela. Viu quando ela fechou os olhos, e começou a cantar a musica com um meio sorriso na face.

_**Verse 3 - Jay Z (Beyonce)**_

_**Check it, let's go**_

_**Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,**_

_**Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)**_

_**Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,**_

_**Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)**_

_**The ROC handle like Van Axel,**_

_**I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,**_

_**The genuine article I go I do not sing though,**_

_**I sling though, If anything I bling yo,**_

_**a star like Ringo, roll like ?**_

_**Crazy bring ya whole set,**_

_**Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,**_

_**They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)**_

_**Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,**_

_**My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.**_

_**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_

Inuyasha ja estava ficando louco. Aquilo era mais do que ele podia suportar.. 'Essa garota é perfeita..' Pensou.  
#Você dança muito..# Disse para ela com a voz rouca.

#Hunf.. Você ainda não viu nada..# Respondeu a garota

_**Been dealing with chain smokers,**_

_**But how you think I got the name Hova?**_

_**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_

_**I been realer the game's over,**_

_**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_

_**Fall back young, ever since the label changed over**_

_**(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)**_

_**to platinum the game's been wrap, One!**_

_**Bridge - Beyonce**_

_**Got me looking, so crazy, my baby**_

_**I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,**_

_**I've been playing myself, baby I don't care**_

_**'Cuz your love's got the best of me,**_

_**And baby you're making a fool of me,**_

_**You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,**_

_**'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby**_

_**HEY!**_

_**Chorus - Beyonce**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now **_

_**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)**_

_**Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)**_

_**Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)**_

_**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)**_

Kagome pôs as mãos sobre o peitoral dele, desceu até o chão rebolando. Inuyasha fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando que ela subisse de volta. Assim que ela o fez, inuyasha segurou firmemente em sua cintura. Pararam com os rostos a milímetros de distancia. Kagome sorriu e voltou a dançar a ultima parte da musica.

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**_

_**Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)**_

_**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss **_

_**Got me hoping you'll save me right now **_

_**Looking so crazy in love's,**_

_**Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.**_

Rebolou mais umas vezes, provocando o amigo, e então a musica acabou.

#Ah.. Eu preciso de uma água..# Disse kagome quando uma música horrível e desconhecida começou a tocar.

#Acho que eu também..# Disse o inuyasha pegando a mão da garota. #Vem.. Vamos comprar uma água..# E foi guiando-a para a parte de cima. O que ele não viu (para a sorte da kagome), foi o leve rubor que ficou na face da jovem por causa do toque. #Eu prefiro refrigerante.. Você também não quer um não?# Perguntou encarando a amiga.

#Não obrigada.. Refrigerante engorda, e da dor de facão. Já que eu sei que ainda vou dançar e muito, prefiro água..# Respondeu sorrindo.

#Tudo bem.. Você que sabe..# Kagome sentou em um dos sofás para descansar. #Fica ai.. Que eu vou buscar nossas coisas..# Disse o hanyou se afastando.

#Sozinha numa noite tão animada kagome?# Perguntou um ser se sentando ao lado da garota no sofá.

#O que quer Kouga?# Perguntou seca.

#Nada querida.. Só quero mesmo conversar com você.. #

#Olha kouga.. Eu não estou muito pra papo não.. O inuyasha esta ai comigo.. Pode deixar que eu não estou sozinha.# "Pelo menos pra isso o inuyasha serve". Pensou a jovem.

#Oh.. Então quer dizer que aquele cara de cachorro esta ai?#

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#Por favor.. Uma coca-cola, uma água sem gás e dois copos..# Pediu inuyasha para o atendente do bar.

#Aqui está# Inuyasha pagou e voltou para onde havia deixado kagome. Assim que chegou, viu uma cena nada agradável: Kouga, sentado do lado da jovem, segurando suas mãos, e kagome com uma cara nada amigável.

#GRRRRRR... LOBO FEDIDO.. O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA GAROTA?# Gritou o hanyou enraivecido.

#Oh.. Cara de cachorro? Sua garota? Faz-me rir inuyasha..# Disse o kouga colocando o braço sobre o ombro da kagome e a puxando para si.

#KOUGA.. ME SOLTAAAA...# Gritou kagome tentando empurrar o youkai lobo.

#M-ma-mas Kagome..# Tentou se justificar.  
#NÃO OUVIU NÃO LOBO? Além de fedido é surdo.. SOLTA A GAROTA AGORA..# Gritou inuyasha puxando kagome dos braços do inimigo.

#Prefere um hanyou a mim kagome?# Perguntou se fazendo de ofendido.

#Prefiro. Ele pelo menos não me força a fazer coisas que eu não quero.# Inuyasha ficou feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Significava que ela já estava começando a confiar nele. #Agora vamos inuyasha.# Disse pegando a mão dele e o puxando para longe dali.  
#Ah.. Kagome?# Chamou-a #Sua água# Disse entregando a garrafa para ela.

#Obrigada# Agradeceu com um sorriso. #Vamos sentar em uma mesa..# Disse soltando a mão dele e sentando em uma das mesas que havia ali.

#E então.. Sobre o que vamos conversar?# Perguntou o hanyou abrindo a latinha de coca (Eca.. Odeio coca), e colocando no copo.

#Não sei. Você é o homem daqui.. Puxe um assunto..# Disse ela também abrindo a garrafa de água e bebendo um pouco.

#Hum..# Fez cara de pensativo..# Não faço a mínima idéia..# Ela riu da cara de idiota que ele fez.

#Deixa eu acabar de beber água que agente volta pra pista..#

#Ok... #

#Ei.. Eu to a fim de dançar salsa.. Merengue.. Qualquer coisa que seja dança de salão..# Disse kagome acabando de beber a água.

#Oh.. Quer mesmo?# Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. #Vem aqui.. # Disse já de pé, e a puxando para onde ficava o Dj. Ele ficava em uma salinha, anti-som, em um canto ali de cima. Inuyasha guiou-a até essa salinha.  
#Fica aqui.. Vou lá dentro e já volto..# Disse entrando na sala. #Iai Jakotsu.. Tudo bem?# Perguntou fechando a porta e se encostando a ela.

#INUZINHO.. Melhor agora querido.. # Disse com a voz esganiçada. #Ficou com saudades e veio me ver foi inu?#  
#Oh.. Com certeza.. Ei Jakotsu.. Você sabia que hoje é o dia nacional da salsa e da lambada? # Mentiu o hanyou.

#Ooh.. Sério? Nem sabia..# Disse pondo a mão no queixo e fazendo cara de pensativo

#Pois é.. E vai ser um crime se alguma boate de Tókio deixar de tocar musicas de algum desses estilos..# Disse o hanyou sério, conseguindo ser convincente.

#Mas..#  
#Nada de mas.. Agora vamos.. Coloca uma salsa, ou uma lambada...Oh então creio que seu emprego não passara de hoje..# Disse o hanyou amedrontando o pobre rapaz.

#Inuzinhoo.. Muito obrigada.. Você salvou minha vida.. Obrigada.. Obrigada...# Disse grudando no inu.

#Er.. Jakotsu..Já chega.. Não foi nada. Agora eu tenho que descer. Coloca ai uma musica legal.. Você que sabe... Tchau.# Disse se retirando da sala.

#E ai?# Perguntou kagome assim que ele saiu da sala. Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso e respondeu.

#Vamos logo antes que ele coloque.# Disse a puxando novamente, agora para a pista de dança, lá em baixo.  
#O que você fez para convence-lo?#  
#Nada.. Só disse que hoje era o dia nacional da salsa e da lambada..# Kagome deu uma gostosa risada.

#E ele caiu?# Perguntou ainda rindo e descendo as escadas.

#Caiu.. O Jakotsu é meio lerdinho..# Disse rindo também. Finalmente haviam alcançado a pista de dança, e começou a tocar uma musica da kaoma, mas cantada pela Ivete Sangalo, muito famosa no Brasil: Chorando se foi. A musica começou em uma mistura de axé com lambada, mas depois passou para lambada, com umas poucas batidas de axé.

_**Chorando se foi**_

_**Quem um dia só me fez chorar**_

_**Chorando se foi**_

_**Quem um dia só me fez chorar**_

Inuyasha pegou a mão de kagome, fez com que ela andasse girando, junto com ele, até o meio da pista. Assim que alcançou o local que queria, puxou o corpo da jovem até o dele, passou uma mão pela cintura dela e fez com que ela parasse de girar, com o corpo colado ao dele, e os lábios a milímetros de distancia. Kagome colocou uma mão no ombro dele, que sorriu, pegou a outra mão dela, e começaram a dançar no ritmo quente da musica.

_**Chorando estará **_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar**_

_**Chorando estará **_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar**_

_**A recordação**_

_**Vai estar com ele aonde for**_

_**A recordação**_

_**Vai estar pra sempre aonde eu for**_

Inuyasha soltou a mão que segurava a cintura dela. Kagome, entendendo o que ele queria fazer, passou por debaixo do braço dele dando um giro (Ele havia levantado um pouco o braço para que ela passasse), e depois ele fez o mesmo. Quando terminou de girar, kagome parou com a mão sobre o peito dele, mexendo os quadris como estiveram dançando antes, só que separados. Ele se encontrava com a mão sobre a dela, e dançando do mesmo jeito.

_**Chorando estará **_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar**_

_**Chorando estará **_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar**_

Kagome pressionou a mão sobre o peito dele, deu três passos para frente, ainda dançando, e logo três para trás (Quando ela deu três para frente, o inu deu três pra traz, e quando ela deu três pra trás, ele deu três pra frente.) Inuyasha tirou a mão dela de seu peito, fez com que ela girasse três vezes (Que nem no começo) E a puxou de volta, continuando a dançar.

_**Chorando se foi**_

_**Quem um dia só me fez chorar**_

_**Chorando se foi**_

_**Quem um dia só me fez chorar**_

_**Chorando estará**_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar**_

_**Chorando estará**_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar**_

Kagome virou de costas para ele e continuaram dançando, desta vez, ele estava com as mãos na cintura dela.

Inuyasha colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, e inspirou o ar. Kagome sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha ao sentir a quente respiração dele em seu pescoço. Mas não se deixou intimidar e continuou dançando normalmente.

O que eles não perceberam, foi que uma rodinha de homens e mulheres se formou ao redor deles para vê-los dançar.

_**A recordação**_

_**Vai estar com ele aonde for**_

_**A recordação**_

_**Vai estar pra sempre aonde eu for**_

Inuyasha subiu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo da jovem, levando junto com as mãos os braços dela. Colocou as mãos dela em seu pescoço, e voltou as próprias para a cintura dela.

_**Chorando estará**_

_**Ao lembrar de um amor**_

_**Que um dia não soube cuidar **_

Dançaram assim até a musica acabar, o que não demorou muito. Assim que pararam de dançar, todos ao redor deles, começaram a aplaudir, assobiar, e os homens, a gritar 'elogios' para kagome.. Coisa que o hanyou não gostou muito.

Kagome virou de frente para o inuyasha, sorrindo sem graça, e com a face meio corada. Esperaram que a próxima música começasse. Mas quando começou, se decepcionaram. Era uma musica de salsa, completamente horrível e brega.

#O Jakotsu é mesmo um viado..# Disse inuyasha puxando kagome para o canto da boate.

#O que será que Miroku e Sango estão fazendo?# Kagome perguntou ainda sendo puxa.

#Tentando falar com vocês faz um século..# Disse Miroku atrás dos dois, e com a mão nas partes baixas de kagome, fazendo com que esta desse um pulo e abraçasse o hanyou, que olhou irritadíssimo para Miroku.

'POW'

#Ai..Ai.. Ai.. Desculpem.. Vocês sabem que minha mão é amaldiçoada..# Disse Miroku acariciando o local onde havia levado a pancada.

#Ouse tocar nela de novo seu pervertido, e veja se vai sair com vida para contar a historia..# Ameaçou inuyasha.

#Já pedi desculpas não já pedi? Não vai mais acontecer..#  
#Feh..# Disse inuyasha inconscientemente puxando kagome mais para si.

#Er.. Inuyasha.. Da para me soltar?# O hanyou rapidamente percebeu o que estava fazendo, e a soltou.

#Ah.. Finalmente alcancei vocês..# Disse sango que aparecendo atrás do miroku. #Nossa.. Vocês deram um show ali na pista.. Cheguei a ficar orgulhosa dos amigos que eu tenho..#

#Oh claro.. Bom saber que você só fica orgulhosa de nós por que dançamos bem..# Disse Kagome.

#É.. Também.. # Os dois fizeram cara de decepcionados. #Oh.. Brincadeira.. Vocês sabem que eu amo vocês né?# Disse a jovem sorrindo.

#Ei.. Assim eu fico com ciúmes..# Disse Miroku puxando a namorada para si.

#Ah.. Já ia esquecendo..# Começou sango de novo. #Não viemos aqui somente para falar que vocês dançam bem..#

#Vieram pra que?# Perguntou o hanyou

#Pra falar com vocês sobre um concurso de..#  
#De que? Quando? Aonde?# Perguntou kagome cortando-a.

#Acho que era isso que eu ia dizer antes de você me interromper. # Sango fez uma pausa. #É que o colégio está organizando um concurso de dança de salão junto com três boates daqui de Tókio.. O concurso será dividido em três partes: Tango, Salsa e Lambada.#  
#E qual o premio?# Perguntou inuyasha

#Uma viajem de cruzeiro para o Havaí. Os ganhadores ficam lá por quatro dias, e depois partem de avião para o Alaska.#  
#Nossa.. Que mudança brusca de temperatura.. Porque lugares tão diferentes um do outro?# Perguntou Miroku, que não sabia deste detalhe.  
#Por isso mesmo. Eles escolheram um lugar que é calor, e um que é frio, para ficar bem diferente.# Respondeu Sango pacientemente.

#E conseguiram em..# Disse inuyasha irônico.

#Como você ficou sabendo desse concurso Sango?# Perguntou a jovem.

#Ah.. É que a Shikon no Tama também está participando..# Respondeu sorrindo.

#Quando vai ser?# Perguntou kagome animada.

#Daqui a um mês e meio, é a primeira apresentação: Tango. Onde os melhores serão selecionados para a próxima etapa..#

#Hum.. Isso parece interessante.# Disse o hanyou.

#Vou logo avisando que não vai ser fácil. Vocês terão que ter uma coreografia pronta e ensaiar todo esse tempo que ainda falta #

#Hum.. Uma viajem de cruzeiro para o Havaí, passar quatro dias lá.. E quatro dias no Alaska?# Perguntou kagome  
#É..Mas tem uma noticia que é meio ruim..#  
#Diga..#  
#É que.. Vocês terão que ficar no mesmo quarto.. Sempre: No cruzeiro, no hotel do Havaí, e no hotel do Alaska..#  
#Não quero mais..# Disse kagome cruzando os braços por cima do peito e fechando a cara.

#Aah kagome.. Que besteira.. Você vai deixar de conhecer lugares maravilhosos, por causa de uma besteira dessas?# Perguntou Miroku.

#É# "Droga.. Essa iria ser a oportunidade perfeita pra eu conquista-la.. Não posso deixar ela desistir assim.. Imaginai.. Eu.. Sozinho com ela por umas duas semanas.. Não posso deixar essa oportunidade escapar assim.. " Pensou o Hanyou.  
#Olha Kagome.. Se ganharmos.. Eu durmo no sofá.. E você fica com a cama só para você.. Ta legal?# Perguntou inuyasha.

Kagome abriu um sorriso vitorioso #Quando começamos a ensaiar?#

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aeew galera linda do meu coração.. Acho que vou chorar.. 30 reviews em dois capítulos.. Estou muito emocionada.. 'snif snif'.. hehehehe..**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e desculpa a demora de postar..**

**Pouxa.. Tenho uma noticia não muito agradável: Fiquei de recuperação em inglês.. Por isso vou logo avisando que se demorar muito para postar qualquer fic, a culpada sera minha recu.. Mas provavelmente eu não fique sem escrever.. Já que até em recuperação eu não tomo vergonha na cara para ir estudar..**

**Huiheauheahueauia**

**É a vida né?**

**Heheahuieaheauhaeuihauaheauiae**

**Mais uma vez OBRIGADA.. ih espero que tenham gostado desse cap.. E deixem mais um mooooontaum de reviews.. )**

**Isso me anima para escrever **

**Hehehehe**

**Agora vamos responder as reviews:**

**Agomeinuy – **ooieew.. Que bom que gosta de minhas fics.. Hehe.. Apesar dos autos números de erros.. Mas fora isso.. HUHUEAUIAHUAHUIEA.. valeu pela review.. Bjoks

**Kayra Hiyana **– heaiuhauieaheahuiea... com certeza.. É.. É porque eu sou uma minina muito criativa.. heaieahuahuaehuea.. altas idéias de fics novas.. Tenho mais uma nova em mente.. Mas quero acabar logo a preciso te ter, e a dos pegas.. Para poder escrever.. E juro que depois não vou dizer que estou sem imaginação nem nada parecido.. hueauiaeuaiea.. Mas agora eu vo ter que dizer que demorei por falta de tempo.. Será? Acho que essa foi a melhor desculpa que eu achei.. Não.. Não foi por falta de tempo.. Foi por preguiça mesmo.. eaueuaueahueahuea.. Kagome pinguça mesmo..Mas ela vai parar de beber.. Hehe.. Pior que você.. UIEAEAUAHUEUAE.. Beijão.. Que bom que está gostando, e espero que goste desse cap..

**Hyoku-yusiki Kinomoto** – Que bom que gostou.. Valeu pela review.. Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Bjos.

**Pamelokinha** – eiauheaueaheahuae.. Que bom que gostou.. Espero que continue acompanhado e que continue 'amando' também.. hehex.. bjoks.

**Lika** – Que bom que gostou.. Espero que goste desse cap também. Valeu pela review. Bjão.

**Bellynha** – Oh..Com certeza que vai.. realmente vai demorar um pouco.. SIM.. VAI TER HENTAI.. Fic minha sem hentai não é fic.. HEUAUEAIEAHAU.. coloquei na seção 'T' porque essa vai ser um pouco mais leve que as outras. Espero que continue gostando hehe. Bjoks e valeu pela review.

**Gheisa-chan** – que booom que está gostando.. E SIM, vai ter hentai.. Mas vai demorar um pouco ainda para ter. Espero que goste desse cap, e valeu pela review.

**Satysume-Sama** – heauieauiehuea.. 'fic não educativa' HEAUIEAHUAEHUEA.. Adorei.. Mas realmente.. Que bom que gostou viux! Hehe.. espero que goste desse cap e valeu pela review. Bjaum

**Agome** – É.. Realmente.. Os caps são pequenos.. Mas mesmo assim.. Sempre que dá e a imaginação vem a mil eu faço um cap grande.. Hehehehe.. Que bom que está gostando. Valeu pela review. Bjoks

**Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome** – EHAUIHEAUIHA.. É né..Que booom que gostou.. Desculpa pelas fics deletadas.. Mas é porque eu na época era inexperiente nesse assunto (Ainda sou.. Mas fazer o que né? Ehaieaiheauihuaeea) Se deus quiser essa vai ser melhor que as outras.. hehe.. Bjão e valeu pela review.

**Minnas – Candy – Baby** – Brigaada… Ah kagome tah podendo mesmu.. hehehehe.. euiahueauiae.. normal.. Eu também não sou lá muito criativa quando vou deixar review..hehe.. Bjoks. E valeu pela review.

**TAMI** – MIGAAAAAAAAAAA... IAI VACA.. HUAIEAHUIAHUAE.. Nossa.. Que amizade roxa.. Quem vê assim, eu ti chamando de vaca.. Vai pensar que eu sou uma mal educada chata e que xinga os amigos.. HEIAUEAHUEAHUAHUE.. ispero ki goste desse cap viu queridaaa.. Dediquei à você e à Bruna.. UHUHUHUUH.. Com certeza que vai ter um ótimo futuro.. E você vai mi ajudar né conselheira? Heaueahuaehuea.. Ixx.. Precisa ajudar não.. Lembrei agora que você é loira.. Ia estragar a fic.. HEAEUAUEAUEAHUEAA... BRINCADEIRAA.. C sabi keu ti amo né Tami.. hehex.. lovi uh miga loira lindaaa.. hehex (N sou sapata) hheaueuauiea.. sim..Acho que chega né? Valeu pela revieeww.. Bjoks

**Anna Lennox** – hehe.. Que bom que você gostou.. Vou fazer o maximo para não demorar.. Hehe.. Espero que goste desse capitulo.. Bjoks

**Kagura Higurashi** – Que bom que você gostou.. hhuhuuhuh.. Nota 10? EBAAA... UHUUU.. hehehexx.. Vo fazer o máximo para continuar rapido.. Hehe.. Espero que goste desse capitulo.. Bjoks..

**Aki-chan** – valeeeux.. Ih pode deixar que eu não vou parar de escrever.. Se deus quiser e a preguiça me deixar de lado, escreverei o próximo o mais rápido possível. Espero que goste desse cap.. Bjaum

**Mk-chan160** – OOOOOOOOOOOOOIEEWW.. I ai doida? Blza? Peru que sim. Sem sombra de duvidas dirty dancing 2 é MUITO melhor que o primeiro.. Hehe.. Ih essa musica é perfeita mesmo.

**Jaque-chan** – É.. Realmente peguei a idéia de lá.. Mas ah historia vai ser MUITO diferente do filme. Heiauheaueahuae.. Provocar o inu.. uhuuhu.. que bom que ta gostando.. Espero que goste desse cap também. Bjão.

**Hyuri Higurashi Black** – hehe.. Que booom que você gostou.. huhhuhuu.. So uma minina muitoooo criativa.. Será que vai perder? Quem sabe... eauaeuuahueeaaeea. Espero que goste desse capitulo também.. Bjoks

**meggy-chan** – Concordo plenamente. EU TB AMOOO AVRIL E TODOS AQUELES FILMES..Hehe.. São perfeitos.. Provavelmente ele vai se apaixonar.. Mas quem sabe né? (eu) heauiheauhuahuaeea.. Pode deixar que provavelmente (também) vai ter um final feliz preciso te ter. Ti dollu também.. hehehehehe.. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjoks.

**Matt** – oieeww.. Que bom que está gostando.. Tipo... Não gosto muito do travessão não.. Fico aguniada quando vou escrever.. Acho que é porque eu já me acostumei a escrever com o '#' hehehe.. mesmo assim..Valeu pela idéia.. Bjoks e espero que goste desse cap.

**Lyla Higurashi** – Que bom que você acha que ta ficando legal.. Espero que continue acompanhando.. Hehe.. bjoks

**Kelen Potter **– Oi pessoa.. EHAUEAHUAHUEA.. Que bom que gosto.. hehe.. Realmente. .Tirei ah idéia inicial 'a aposta' do filme.. Mas vai ser MUITO diferente dele. Não sei ainda se o Sesshy e a rin vão aparecer.. Não sou muito boa em outros casais que não sejam inuyasha e kagome. Por isso que em todas minhas fics, Miroku e Sango já começam namorando. Aaueahuahuauheea.. Ispero que tenha gostado dessa dança também.. Vai demorar um pouco.. Mas de deus (e eu também) quiser, um dia eles se acertam.. hehehe.. Bjoks e valeu pela review.

**SraKouga** – CABRITAAAAAAAAA.. EHAUEAUEAUHUEAHUEA.. iaaai doida.. Blzaaa? Peru que sim.. não, não..Mais perfeita que essa musica, só o Diego luna DANÇANDO essa musica HEAUIEAUHEAUIHAEUEEA... Ah.. Não tenho cri pa responder sua review n.. Falo com você 70 minutos por hora e 25 horas por dia. Afz.. ehauheahuaehuea.. Lovi uuuhh manaaa lindaaa.. hehehehxx.. Já tinha iskexidu.. mas tah valendo.. Bjoks

Finalmente acabou... Meu deeus.. Três paginas só respondendo review.. Ai.. Cansei.. HEHEHEHEHE.. OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAP E QUE DEIXEM MAIS REVIEW.. hehe..


	4. me perdoa?

**ALGUMAS MUDANÇAS:**

**1 – não vão ser mais 3 partis uh concurso.. Vão ser apenas 2: semi-final e final. E vai apenas um estilo: DANÇA AFRO-CUBANA.. Que é bem parecida com salsa.**

**2 –Eles vão dançar junto com os outros concorrentes, sendo uma mesma musica. E serão três casais classificados para a final.**

**3 – Eles vão viajar de AVIÃO para o Canadá. Ficam lá quatro dias, depois pegam um cruzeiro e partem para o Havaí. Eu tava meio loka ao colocar um cruzeiro do Japão para o Havaí.. Ia ser o ano inteiro só viajando.. EUAUUAHUEAHU.. **

**4 – Bom.. A competição ocorrerá em junho, quando o colégio da as férias de meio de ano, que dura mais ou menos três semanas. (E em junho é o inverno) Eles estão na metade de Abril.**

**Me desculpem pela complicação.. É que eu sou uma garota muito indecisa.. (Percebe-se né?) ehaieauhauhueaeauea.. Espero que gostem do capitulo. Bjoks.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

#Ei kagome.. Que tal nós ensaiarmos hoje de tarde?# Perguntou inuyasha chamando a atenção da garota que se encontrava concentrada na aula de matemática.

#Hum?# Ela virou-se pra ele. #Pode ser..#  
#Lá em casa às duas?# Perguntou entediado enquanto riscava inconscientemente a mesa.

#Pode ser..# Respondeu voltando a prestar atenção na aula. Inuyasha, vendo que a garota não queria papo resolveu se calar.

Eles estavam na terceira aula da segunda-feira. Depois da noticia do concurso na boate, eles dançaram mais um pouco e depois foram embora. No domingo não fizeram nada de especial, apenas saíram para tomar um soverte.

Meia hora se passou e a 'maldita aula', na opinião do hanyou, havia acabado. Eles agora se encontravam parados no corredor caminhando lentamente em direção à cantina, já que era o intervalo agora.

#Odeio matemática..# Resmungou inuyasha.

#Aff inuyasha.. Como você pode odiar uma matéria tão perfeita? # Perguntou uma meia incrédula Kagome.

#Feh.. Física e matemática.. Odeio qualquer coisa que tenha calculo..# Fez uma pequena pausa. #Sou muito mais inglês.. # Comentou com um sorriso vitorioso na face.  
#É a única matéria que você não vai para a recuperação todo ano não é inuyasha?# Miroku questionou.  
#É.. # Gabou-se. Pararam de andar e continuaram conversando.

#INGLES É MEU CARMA... ELE ME PERSEGUE.. Nem sei como eu consegui passar ano passado.. # Desabafou Kagome.  
# Wow.. Você tem dificuldade em algo?# Desta vez quem estava incrédulo era o hanyou. Voltaram a andar em passos lentos.

#O conselho deve ter te passado k-chan, já que você é uma aluna excelente..# Disse Sango.

#Mas acho que esse ano eu não passo..# Disse a jovem se jogando no banquinho que havia ali no corredor, fazendo com que os outros parassem de andar. #Tirei uma nota muito baixa na primeira unidade.. E no teste agora da segunda eu também tirei nota baixa..# Disse a jovem decepcionada.  
#Bem..O Inuyasha poderia te dar umas aulas..# Sugeriu Miroku, mas fora cortado por inuyasha.

#E PORQUE EU?#  
#Pode deixar eu terminar de falar?# Perguntou miroku ao hanyou que logo se calou. #Como eu ia dizendo.. O inuyasha poderia dar aulas de inglês para a kagome, em compensação kagome dava aula das matérias que o inuyasha tem dificuldade.#  
#Ei..Isso não é justo.. Ele tem dificuldade em quase todas as matérias.. Não é pra tanto que ainda ta no terceiro ano..# Kagome cruzou os braços por cima do peito.

#Ei..Só porque eu ainda estou no terceiro ano, isso não significa que sou ruim em tudo..# Defendeu-se inuyasha. #Eu só perdi por causa de matemática, física e química..# Resmungou se jogando no banco ao lado da jovem.

#Vai kagome..Aceita.. Você ama essas matérias, porque não ensina-lo?# Pediu Miroku. #Pense que você também vai sair ganhando..#  
#Ta..Tudo bem.. Mas eu não sou muito paciente, vou logo avisando.# Todos ali sorriram. #Bom..Vamos descer porque se não eu morro de fome..# Disse a garota se levantando e sendo seguida pelos amigos..

OoOoOoOoO

O resto do dia passara tranqüilo. Eles tiveram mais duas aulas de Física e mais uma de Geografia. Eles agora encontravam-se parados em frente à escola.

#Bom..Então kagome.. Te vejo lá em casa às duas certo?# Perguntou inuyasha à garota, enquanto Sango e Miroku se despediam com um ardente beijo.  
#Isso mesmo..Vou levar alguns livros para podermos começar a estudar pode ser?#  
#Ah claro, claro..# Respondeu o hanyou com um lindo sorriso na face.

#Então até logo..# Despediu-se kagome rumando em direção de sua casa.

#Vê se não atrasa.. # Gritou o hanyou vendo-a partir. Ela olhou para trás e sorriu amigavelmente.

#Pode deixar..Dessa vez não vou me atrasar# Gritou de volta e voltou a andar para casa.

OoOoOoOoO

O despertador de kagome tocou, avisando que já eram duas horas. Ela correu, pegou a chave do carro, saiu de casa, trancou a porta e correu para o elevador, que por sorte estava ali no andar. Entrou neste, apertou o botão da garagem, e esperou. Assim que o elevador abriu as portas e indicou que haviam chegado, ela saiu correndo em direção ao carro, abriu este, entrou, ligou-o e saiu apressada da garagem. Dirigiu rápido até a mansão do hanyou, que por sorte não era tão longe.

Uns três minutos mais tarde, ela finalmente chegara à casa do inuyasha. Parou na entrada da garagem, saiu do carro e apertou a campainha.   
#Mansão dos Taisho's quem é por favor?#  
#Kagome Higurashi..#

#Oh..Senhorita kagome.. Espere só um momentinho que estaremos abrindo o portão.#  
#Eu estou com o carro, será que daria para estacionar ai dentro?#  
#Claro que sim senhorita..# Kagome voltou para o carro e esperou que abrissem o portão, o que logo foi feito. Ela entrou e estacionou o carro. Assim que colocou os pés para fora do carro fora muito bem recebida por um husky siberiano branco. Este veio correndo e pulou em cima dela, fazendo com que caísse deitada no chão, e começou a lamber o rosto da jovem. Ela começou a rir e tentar tirar o cachorro de cima de si.

# FLUFY, SAÍ DE CIMA DA KAGOME..# Gritou inuyasha puxando o cachorro de cima da amiga e ajudando-a a levantar.

#Muito fofo seu cachorro..# Ela riu fazendo carinho na cabeça do cachorro, que tentava lamber sua mão. Este era todo branco, e tinha os olhos azuis.  
#Nossa.. Não vai se atrasar em?# Disse irônico e mudando de assunto..

#Ah.. Detalhes a parte..# Respondeu com um meio sorriso na face. #O que vamos fazer primeiro? Estudar ou ensaiar?#  
#Você que sabe.. Por mim agente só fazia ensaiar.. Estudar é tão chato..# Foram andando em direção à casa do rapaz.

#Não.. É melhor estudarmos primeiro, e depois nós ensaiamos.. # Disse kagome piscando para o jovem. Entraram na casa e foram recebidos por izayou, a mãe do rapaz.

#Boa tarde minha jovem..# Disse a senhora.

#Oh.. Boa tarde..Como vai a senhora?# Perguntou kagome educadamente e com um sorriso na face.

#Estou ótima querida..# Ela olhou para a mochila e para um livro que se encontrava nos braços de kagome. #Oh..Vejo que está levando meu filho para o bom caminho..# Disse a senhora sorrindo.

#Ah.. É.. Nós vamos estudar um pouquinho..# Respondeu a jovem retribuindo o sorriso. "Essa garota é perfeita para meu filho.." Pensou Izayou animada. Gostara de kagome: ela é educada, bonita, estudiosa, e o melhor de tudo: estava levando seu filho para o bom caminho. A garota ideal para inuyasha na opinião de sua mãe. Depois conversaria com ele.

#Bom mamãe.. Chega de importunar a kagome..Agora nós vamos lá pro quarto estudar.. Por favor.. Sem interrupções. # Disse inuyasha puxando kagome pelo braço e a levando em direção ao quarto dele.

#Ei inuyasha.. Porque não podemos estudar na sala?# Perguntou kagome puxando seu braço de volta. Ele parou e olhou pra ela.

#Porque minha mãe iria ficar enchendo nosso saco, e nós não conseguiríamos estudar.#  
#Ah.. Sua mãe é tão legal..#

#Feh.. Eu até já sei no que ela estava pensando enquanto conversava com você ali. É melhor irmos pro quarto, pelo menos assim conseguiremos estudar.# Ele voltou a andar com kagome o seguindo.  
#Ela estava pensando em que?# Inuyasha parou e olhou para a jovem mais uma vez.

#Nada.. É besteira..#  
#Então.. Se é besteira me conte..#  
#Não kagome.. Já disse que não é nada importante.#  
#ENTÃO ME CONTE# Exigiu a jovem.  
#Ok, ok.. Mas NÃO GRITE.# Fez uma pequena pausa, mas logo voltou a falar. #Tava pensando que você é a garota perfeita para ser minha futura esposa. Izayou só pensa isso quando me vê com alguma garota.. Ela quer que eu assuma algo sério com alguma.. Quer que eu namore e que case logo, e de preferência com quem ELA escolher..# Kagome corou #Você é apenas minha amiga, por isso te chamei para sair logo de lá, antes que ela te enchesse de perguntas idiotas, e te deixasse encabulada..# Disse com um meio sorriso na face ao ver a jovem com as bochechas levemente coradas.

#Mas mesmo assim.. Sua mãe não deixa de ser legal..# Respondeu kagome sorrindo e passando por ele, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto do hanyou, que ela já sabia onde ficava.

#Ei kagome.. Esperai..# Gritou inuyasha a seguindo. Chegaram no quarto dele e kagome jogou o livro e a mochila em cima da mesa de estudos que lá havia. Era uma mesa de madeira retangular com seis cadeiras do mesmo material. Kagome se sentou em uma delas.

#Bom.. Que tal começarmos por Matemática?# Perguntou ela #Ai depois de uma hora, nós descansamos um pouco, e voltamos com química. E depois de uma hora, nós estudamos Física, e depois ensaiamos. Que tal?#  
#E inglês?#  
#Outro dia..Se não, não vai dar para explicar o assunto todo..# Disse ela sorrindo para o amigo.

#Ok, ok.. Por mim tanto faz.. Quero só ver se você vai conseguir me ensinar alguma coisa..# Disse se jogando na cadeira ao lado dela.

Uma hora se passou em um piscar de olho. Inuyasha ora prestava atenção nos estudos, ora admirava kagome. Neste momento ele encarava kagome distraidamente. "Como essa garota pode ser tão linda? E além de tudo é legal e dança bem.." Inuyasha tinha vontade de dar um beijo em Bankotsu por ele ter escolhido a garota perfeita.. Inuyasha adorava desafios.. E aquele era o mais difícil que ele já encontrara, porque ele era apenas um amigo para kagome, assim como miroku.. Mas por pouco tempo.. Era o que pensava.

#E então inuyasha.. Entendeu?# Perguntou kagome o tirando dos seus pensamentos.

#Ã? O que? Ah sim.. Entendi quase tudo.. #  
#Em que você ficou com duvidas?# Perguntou pacientemente.  
#São coisas não muito importantes..# Respondeu sorrindo.

#Ok então.. Que tal fazermos uma pausa para depois estudarmos Química?#  
#Que tal fazermos uma pausa e depois não estudar mais?# Disse o hanyou desanimado se espojando na cadeira. #Quer comer alguma coisa?# Perguntou olhando para a garota ao seu lado..  
#Um copo d'água seria bom..# Disse levantando, pegando o livro de matemática e o guardando na mochila.

#Vem..Vamos lá em baixo..Eu quero comer alguma coisa..# O hanyou falou segurando no pulso dela e a levando para o andar de baixo.

Eles comeram e depois voltaram para estudar mais. Finalmente terminaram de estudar e agora estavam conversando sobre o concurso.

#Bom.. Sango e Miroku me deram o Cd da musica que vamos ter que dançar. # Começou inuyasha mostrando o cd pra ela.  
#E qual é a musica?# Perguntou kagome.

#É isso que vamos descobrir agora..# Disse colocando o cd no som. Apertou _play_ e esperou um pouco para que o cd começasse a tocar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ensaiaram o resto da tarde até que deu umas seis horas e kagome foi pra sua casa. Inuyasha, assim que kagome saiu ligou pra Miroku.

#Ei otário.. Vem pra cá..# Chamou-o. Durante aquela tarde inuyasha tinha tido uma idéia maravilhosa. Nada em relação a kagome.. E sim uma coisa que seria muito boa tanto para ele quanto para Miroku. #E traz aquela copia da chave do colégio que você tem, ok?#

#Pra que?#  
#Não pergunta nada. Só pega a chave e vem pra cá o mais rápido possível.#  
#Ok..To indo..# E desligou o telefone. Inuyasha esperou uns dez minutos até que o amigo finalmente chegou.

#Fala..Fala.. Qual foi?# Pediu Miroku afoito.

#Bom.. Primeiramente, vamos para meu quarto..# Já subindo os primeiros degraus da escada.  
#Sai daí meu filho..Eu gosto é de mulher..# Disse Miroku espantado. Inuyasha virou para o jovem com uma cara nada amigável.

#Miroku.. Eu vou contar até três.. Se quando eu terminar você não estiver no meu quarto, considere-se um homem morto..# Disse quase rosnando. #Um..# Miroku passou por ele correndo, subindo a escada de três em três degraus.

#Dois..# Miroku já estava terminando de subir a escada. #Três..# Ele entrou no quarto. Inuyasha deu um sorriso vitorioso e se pôs a subir a escada também.

Chegou no quarto e fechou a porta.

#Qual foi?#  
#Bom..Hoje a tarde, eu estava ensaiando com a kagome não foi? Teve uma hora que ela ficou toda suada.. E comentou que estava nojenta e precisava ir pra casa tomar banho.. Tava parecendo como quando saia da educação física..Que ela e as garotas quase brigavam para ver quem tomava banho primeiro, já que no banheiro só tem dez chuveiros.#

#Sim..E daí?#

#E daí que eu adoraria ver essas garotas tomando banho..# Disse com um sorriso malicioso na face.

#E como você pretende fazer isso senhor sabe tudo?#

#Simples..# Tirou da gaveta do computador um note-book e cinco mini câmeras. Miroku sorriu malicioso também ao ver o que ele queria fazer.

#Inuzinho meu amigo..Eu já disse que te amo hoje?# Perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

#Foi pra isso que eu mandei você trazer a chave.. Você trouxe?#  
#É claro..# Disse mostrando a penca com quase todas as chaves do colégio.

#Então vamos..# Disse pegando uma jaqueta no armário e puxando miroku para fora de sua casa.

Pegaram o carro do hanyou e seguiram até o colégio.  
#E se formos pegos?# Perguntou Miroku com um pouco de medo.

#Não vamos ser pegos..#  
#Mas e se formos?#  
#Não vamos..Eu já disse.# Parou o carro em frente a escola, e os dois saíram. #Me da a penca..# Pediu inuyasha. Miroku lhe deu e ele procurou pela chave do cadeado do portão. Depois de tentar colocar quase todas as chaves, ele achou a do portão e a abriu.

Antes de entrar, Inuyasha puxou uns fios que tinham perto da porta, que eram os da segurança, e conectou-os no note-book. Digitou coisas incompreensíveis para Miroku, deu enter, e desconectou os fios. "Nossa.. Onde foi que ele aprendeu a fazer isso?" Se perguntou Miroku.

#Vamos..# Chamou-o e eles entraram. Foram andando até a quadra poli esportiva da escola, e entraram no vestiário feminino. Carregaram um dos bancos que havia ali, e colocaram na parede em frente a onde ficam os chuveiros. Estes eram divididos assim: Eram dez chuveiros no total, cinco de um lado e cinco do outro, eles eram divididos por paredes pequenas, e não tinham portas. Os chuveiros ficavam no meio do banheiro.

Inuyasha prendeu uma câmera no lado direito da parede que ficava na frente dos cinco chuveiros, e a outra no lado esquerdo da mesma parede. Levou o banco até a outra, e colocou do mesmo jeito, uma do lado direito e uma do esquerdo. Sorriu vitorioso quando testou as câmeras no note-book e viu que estavam perfeitas e que pegavam todos os ângulos da parte dos chuveiros. Foi até onde ficavam os armários e os bancos. Era ali que elas trocavam de roupa, e foi lá que instalaram a quinta câmera.

#Vamos..# E saíram de lá. Quando chegaram na porta, inuyasha novamente conectou os fios e ativou a segurança. Passaram pelo portão e o trancaram. Entraram no carro e voltaram para a casa do hanyou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Bom dia..Bom dia..# Saudou kagome chagando na arquibancada da quadra que era onde os amigos estavam.

#Bom dia k-chan..# Respondeu Sango.  
#Bom dia..# Miroku

#Bom dia..# Inuyasha.

#Vey.. Ninguém merece ter que fazer educação física logo de manhã..Essa aula já é um porre, ainda mais de manhã cedinho..# Resmungou kagome desanimada e se jogando na arquibancada.

# File aula com agente '_pow'_ PORQUE ME BATEU INUYASHA?..# Gritou acariciando a cabeça que havia acabado de levar um murro.

#Nada demais.. Como ele ia dizendo..Filar aula não é uma coisa boa..Por isso você tem que ir lá e dar o máximo de si..# Disse o hanyou. Kagome riu.

#Hoje é vôlei k-chan..# Disse sango animada..

#Hum..Pra jogar vôlei até que eu me animo um pouco..#

#Então..Vamos trocar de roupa..# Disse puxando a amiga para o vestiário. Assim que as duas se afastaram, inuyasha tirou o note-book de dentro da mochila e o abriu, mostrando tudo que acontecia no vestiário. Viram varias garotas de calcinha e sutiã, outras chegando, e outras quase prontas. Foi ai que viram a porta se abrir e por esta passar Kagome e Sango.

Estas colocaram a mochila no banco e tiraram dela o short do colégio e a blusa de educação física. Sango, tirou a blusa e colocou-a no banco. Para sua sorte, e azar dos garotos, ela estava de costas, mas Kagome não. Ela tirou a blusa de frente para a câmera, dando uma visão privilegiada para os garotos.

Inuyasha quase babou quando a viu só de sutiã. Olhou pra miroku e sentiu algo estranho ao vê-lo babando pela garota. Rapidamente fechou o note-book.  
#Qual foi cara? Abre isso ai.. Eu sempre achei a k-chan mó gata.. Sabia que eram grandes..Mas nem tan- '_pow' _#_  
_#Não fale assim da kagome.. # Indagou o hanyou bastante irritado. Podia não admitir pra si mesmo, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes e se continuasse assim perderia a aposta. "Não..Isso nunca..Eu não estou gostando dela..Isso é uma coisa meio obvia.. É que eu sou meio possessivo.. Deve ser isso.." Pensou.

#Ai cara..Foi mal..Não era pra tanto né?# Perguntou Miroku acariciando o galo que se formava em sua cabeça.

#Fale dela assim de novo e da próxima vez você não vai ter mais cabeça para acariciar.. # Resmungou o hanyou. Viram as garotas saindo do vestiário, e entre elas Kagome e Sango já vestidas.

#Olha isso inuyasha.. Graças a você nós não vimos elas se trocando..# Disse Miroku em um tom triste.

#Feh..# Eles olharam para a professora, que no momento estava dividindo os times. Kagome e Sango ficaram no mesmo para a sorte das duas. O time era: elas, ayame, yumi, yuka e yukina (estas eram irmãs gêmeas). No outro time, estavam kikyou, kagura, ayume, kanna, koharu e Midoriku.

O jogo começou. Quem começava com a bola era o time de kagome. Quem sacou foi a yuka. Sango estava como levantadora e kagome como atacante do lado esquerdo. Yuka sacou, e kaharu, que estava atrás defendeu. Kagura, a levantadora, levantou para kikyou, que cortou em ayame, que era a outra atacante. Ela conseguiu defender, mas Sango teve que correr para alcançar a bola. Levantou não muito boa para kagome, que mesmo assim aproveitou a bola e cortou entre koharu e kanna. Ponto para o time de kagome.

#Nossa..Essas meninas poderiam ir para a seleção de vôlei não acha não? Se duvidar elas jogam melhor que nosso time..# Comentou Miroku com inuyasha, que não ouviu. Ele estava vidrado olhando kagome com aquele short e aquela blusa colada jogando graciosamente. "Cara..Essa garota não tem defeitos não.." Pensava.

Voltou a assistir o jogo quando viu kikyou cortar entre yuka e yukina. Ponto para o time de kikyou. Elas rodaram e kikyou passou a ser levantadora, kagura atacante e ayume sacava. Esta quase errou o saque. Bateu na rede, mas ayame defendeu, Sango levantou para ela mesma, que sacou nos braços de kagura. A bola bateu nela e foi pra a arquibancada. Kikyou correu mas não conseguiu pegar.

E assim o jogo passou. Estava quase no final da aula e este estava empatado: um set a um. Quem ganhasse essa partida, ganhava o jogo. Estava 25 a 24 para o time de kikyou. Esta sacou, kagome defendeu do fundo, yuka levantou para sango, que cortou forte. Esta pegou na linha do fundo. Ponto. 25 a 25. O time de kagome roda. Sango levanta, e kagome ataca. Yuka sacou em Midorico, que não sabia jogar direito e deixou a bola cair direto no chão: ACE. 26 a 25. Ultimo ponto! Yuka sacou em Midorico de novo, mas kagura foi rápida e conseguiu pegar a bola. Tocou para ayume, que levantou para kikyou que cortou em kagome. Esta defendeu, tocou para sango, que levantou pra ela mesma. Ela pegou impulso e bateu com toda força que tinha na bola. Esta foi direto e acertou a cara de kikyou, que caiu desacordada no chão.

Todo o time de kagome e algumas garotas do time da própria kikyou riram.  
#GANHAMOS..# Gritavam e comemoravam Sango, kagome e as outras garotas. Kagome estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas este morreu quando ela viu inuyasha socorrendo kikyou. Ele parecia preocupado..

Kikyou caiu no chão desmaiada e inuyasha correu preocupado para socorre-la.. Afinal de contas kikyou era sua _amiga_. E quase sempre inuyasha _brinca_ com a kikyou. É só o inu estralar os dedos que ele tinha kikyou em sua cama. Ela gosta dele.

Chegou até ela e viu o nariz sangrando um pouco. Carregou-a e a levou para a enfermaria.

#Inuyasha? O que aconteceu?# Perguntou kaede, a enfermeira.

#Ela levou uma bolada na cara..# Inuyasha segurou-se para não rir enquanto depositava a jovem em uma das macas. Kaede pegou um algodão com algo e colocou no nariz dela.

#Pode ir inuyasha.. Sua amiga esta bem comigo..# Disse a senhora sorrindo. Inuyasha se retirou e foi para onde kagome, sango e Miroku estavam.

#Não precisava ter acertado na cara dela não é kagome..# Reclamou inuyasha chegando perto dos amigos.

#Não foi minha intenção.. Desculpe..# Desculpou-se inocentemente. #Ela está bem?#  
#Vai ficar..# Respondeu com um sorriso sincero ao ver que ela não havia feito de propósito.

#Pode não ter sido de propósito..Mas que foi o máximo foi..# Sango disse entre risos.

#Concordo..# Ria freneticamente também o miroku. #Ninguém aqui gosta da kikyou inuyasha.. Entenda isso..#  
#Pode até ser.. Mas que ela é boa de cama ela é..# Disse com um sorriso malicioso na face.

#Licença..# Kagome pegou sua bolsa irritada e foi para o vestiário. Odiava isso..Odiava homens que só viam mulher como um instrumento sexual. Ficara com raiva de inuyasha. Jogou a mochila no banco, tirou a roupa e tomou um banho nem demorado nem rápido. Saiu do chuveiro, se vestiu e saiu do banheiro.

#Ta com raiva de mim?# Perguntou inuyasha que estava ao lado do vestiário feminino esperando a amiga. Ela nada respondeu. Ele segurou o braço dela e a virou para ele. #Ta ou não ta?#  
#To..# Soltou-se dele e continuou andando.  
#Porque?# Insistiu inuyasha.

#Porque estou. Não posso ficar com raiva de você não?# Perguntou sem olha-lo.  
#Não quando não se tem motivos pra ficar com raiva..# Ela parou e olhou pra ele zangada.

#Não? Ah claro.. 'Pode até ser.. Mas que ela é boa de cama ela é..'# Imitou a voz dele. #Me poupe inuyasha. # E voltou a andar. Inuyasha segurou o braço dela e empurrou para a sala onde ficavam as coisas do zelador. Esta era apertada, o que fazia com que os dois ficassem com os corpos colados e as bocas a milímetros de distancia.

#Ficou com ciúmes foi?# Perguntou ele com a voz rouca e beijando o pescoço dela.  
#Inuyasha para..# Kagome sentiu um arrepio quando a língua quente e úmida dele tocou sua pele. Não conseguia negar que aquilo era bom. Tentou se afastar, mas inuyasha a estava segurando pela cintura. #Para inuyasha.. É sério..# Tentou ser convincente, mas sua voz a entregou.

#Sei que quer tanto quanto eu..# Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando uma mordiscada neste logo em seguida. Foi dando beijos pela bochecha dela, quando chegou no canto da boca da jovem, ela virou o rosto. Ele segurou seu rosto e a trouxe de volta. Voltou a beijar o canto de sua boca, e quando ia beija-la, novamente kagome virou o rosto. Ele virou-a de novo e segurou seu queixo. Colou os lábios aos dela, mas kagome não abriu a boca. Em um ato meio que desesperado ela deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas de inuyasha, que se dobrou de dor. Foi o tempo que ela abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

Apesar da dor, inuyasha levou a mão aos lábios, e imaginou qual seria o gosto dos macios lábios de kagome. Se levantou e rumou para a sala também. Foi andando até onde kagome, Sango e Miroku estavam. Eles conversavam animadamente, mas o sorriso que estava na face de kagome sumira assim que ela viu inuyasha se sentar atrás dela. Pegou suas coisas e procurou outra cadeira para se sentar. Sentou-se na frente, ao lado do kouga.

Inuyasha havia sentido um aperto no peito quando viu-a se levantar e sentar-se em outro lugar. " Não devia ter feito aquilo.. Agora tenho que arrumar um jeito de me desculpar.." Pensou.

O dia se passou e kagome não trocava uma palavra com ele, o que estava começando a deixar o hanyou mau. Finalmente as aulas do dia haviam acabado. Inuyasha estava encostado no carro, em frente ao colégio esperando que kagome saísse. Assim que esta apareceu, ele correu até ela.

#Quer uma carona? Se quiser eu..#  
#Não..# Cortou-o.

#Por favor..# Insistiu.

#Não..# Foi a resposta que ela deu. Continuou andando ignorando o hanyou, que havia pedido mais uma vez. Inuyasha voltou pro carro, ligou-o e saiu inconscientemente atrás dela, mas sem que a jovem percebesse. Finalmente chagaram ao prédio que ela morava. Ele desceu do carro quando ela entrou. Interfonou e disse que era amigo de kagome, logo o porteiro o deixou entrar. Foi andando devagar quando ouviu a voz de kagome, a de mais alguém, e um gato miando.

#Ele é tão lindo...# Viu kagome brincando com um filhote de gato. Este era branco e marrom. #Está a venda? Quanto é?# Ela tinha um lindo sorriso na face enquanto abraçava o bichano.

#Sinto muito querida.. Mas já foi vendido.. Estava levando-o para o dono agora..# Viu o sorriso na face de kagome morrer e ela acariciou uma ultima vez o gato.  
#Você é lindo viu? É uma pena que não vou poder ficar com você..# Suspirou devolvendo o gato para a senhora. #Tchau..# Despediu-se indo em direção ao elevador, que por sorte estava ali.

#Tchau querida..# A velha colocou o gato em uma caixa, e foi se dirigindo para a saída.

#Quanto quer pelo gato?# Perguntou inuyasha.  
#Ele já foi vendido mocinho..# Disse ela passando por inuyasha.  
#Eu pago o triplo do preço.. Cento e cinqüenta está bom?# Perguntou tirando o dinheiro da carteira.

#Está mais que bom..# Disse a velha entregando a caixa para inuyasha. Ela ia vender o gato por cinqüenta, e terminou ganhando três vezes mais. Voltou feliz para o elevador, e voltou pra casa.

Inuyasha arrancou uma folha de papel do caderno, pegou uma caneta e se pôs a escrever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome abriu a porta de casa, entrou, jogou a mochila no sofá, fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de água. Pegou um copo no armário, colocou água neste e depois bebeu. Colocou o copo na pia, a garrafa na geladeira e foi pro quarto.

Foi até o armário e procurou por alguma blusa e por algum short ou saia. Optou por uma blusinha rosa de alça, e um short jeans mais ou menos curto. Pegou uma calcinha e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Começou a desabotoar a blusa, quando ouviu a buzina sendo tocada. Voltou a amarrar os botões, saiu do banheiro e foi até a porta. Abriu-a e não viu ninguém. Olhou pra baixo e viu uma caixa, com um papel em cima. Pegou a caixa, fechou a porta com o pé, e sentou-se no sofá, com a caixa no colo. Tirou o papel que estava grudado na tampa da caixa, abriu-o e se pôs a ler.

'_**Bom..Primeiramente 'oi'. Sei que você está muito irritada comigo.. Mas eu queria pedir desculpa. Passei o dia inteiro pensando em como fazer isso, até que encontrei isto que esta na caixa, e sei que você vai adorar. Sei que não mereço ser perdoado, mas saiba que estou realmente arrependido, não devia ter feito aquilo, mas é que você é perfeita e eu não consegui me controlar. Mas a verdade é que eu gosto muito de você, e não quero perder sua amizade por causa de uma besteira que eu fiz. Se arrependimento matasse, te garanto que nesse momento eu já estaria sete palmos abaixo da terra. Por favor kagome, me perdoe...Não quero ter que conviver com aqueles olhares frios que você me dava.. Não sabe como me parte o coração VOCÊ especialmente me tratando assim. As pessoas erram.. E eu errei feio, por isso estou aqui me humilhando para conseguir seu perdão. Aquilo não vai acontecer, nunca mais.. Eu te garanto.**_

_**Agora: ABRA A CAIXA.'**_

E foi isso que kagome fez. Abriu a caixa, e se espantou quando viu o pequeno gatinho marrom que estivera brincando agora a pouco. Pegou o filhote e o abraçou. Voltou sua atenção a carta, e terminou de lê-la.

_**Se você me perdoou, então abra a porta. Caso contrario, terei que ficar aqui esperando até amanhã a hora que você for pra escola pra poder te encher o saco até que você me desculpe**. _Kagome riu.

_**Ass: Inuyasha.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E agora? Será que ela vai abrir? Só esperando para saber.

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW..Não posso responde-las já que o site proibiu.

O que é uma pena

Mas mesmo assim eu posso agradecer não é? ENTÃO MUITO OBRIGADA..

Quinze reviews.. obrigada a todos..

Bjos e espero que tenham gostado.


	5. mais apostas e o ap novo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome colocou o gato no sofá e correu até porta. Abriu-a dando de cara com um hanyou mais ou menos feliz. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, a jovem pulou em seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

#Seu idiota..Nunca mais faça aquilo está me ouvindo?# Inuyasha sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço. #Amei o gatinho..Como o conseguiu? E como sabia que eu o queria?# Perguntou se soltando.

#Digamos que um passarinho verde me contou..# Deu uma leve risada. #Como eu o consegui não importa.. O que importa é que eu consegui não é?# Kagome sorriu pra ele. #Não vai me convidar para entrar?#

#Ah claro..Desculpe.. Entrai..# Falou dando passagem para que ele entrasse, e entrando logo em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

'_Miaaaau'_ Kagome pegou o gato no colo enquanto o hanyou se jogava no sofá.   
#Que nome dou a ele?# Kagome perguntou sentando ao lado dele no cômodo.

#Sei lá.. O gato é seu oras.. Feh..Não gosto de gatos..# Kagome teve que segurar com força o gato que fez um barulho estranho e mostrou as garras tentando arranhar o hanyou.

#E nem ele gosta de você.. # Comentou ela rindo. #Que tal vocês se conhecerem um pouco melhor enquanto eu tomo um banho?# Colocou o gato no colo do hanyou e sem esperar resposta foi para o seu quarto.

Inuyasha olhou feio para o gato e este lhe devolveu o olhar.

'_PTSSSS'_ **(Não reparem..Não sei como é aqueles barulhinhos que os gatos fazem, mas isso ai é demonstrando que ele ta com raiva)**

#Ha Ha Ha.. O que foi gatinho? Vai me mord- AII..# Gritou o hanyou sacudindo o gato que havia mordido seu dedo. #Ei.. DESDE QUANDO GATOS MORDEM?# Perguntou raivoso.

'_PTSSSS' _Ele conseguiu se livrar do gato e o jogou longe, mas para sorte do bichano e azar de inuyasha, ele havia caído em uma almofada que estava jogada no chão.

#ÓI.. VENHA DE NOVO.. Vou te dar um chute..# Falou mais baixo para que kagome não escutasse. Viu o gato se aproximando lenta e ameacadoramente, e olhou desafiante para ele. O bicho subiu correndo no sofá, e em um salto conseguiu alcançar a orelhinha do hanyou. Este grudou as garras ali e subiu em cima da cabeça do inu, e mordeu sua orelha. #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.. SAI DAÍ GATO MALUCO..# Conseguiu pegar o gato e apertando sua barriga, fez com que ele o soltasse. Jogou este no sofá. Olhou para o seu dedo e constatou que este sangrava.

#O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?# Perguntou kagome aparecendo no corredor. Ela usava uma saia jeans e uma blusa rosa de alcinhas. Viu a cena em que os dois se encontravam e viu o dedo do inuyasha sangrando. #Oh meu deus..# Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso esperando que kagome chegasse em seu lado para inspecionar o ferimento.

#Foi esse gato maluco que fez isso e..# Parou de falar quando viu a cena.

#Oh Buyo.. O que foi que esse cachorro malvado fez com você em? Tadinho do meu bebezinho..# Kagome falava enquanto acariciava a barriga do filhote, que estava deitado no colo dela. #O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE INUYASHA?#  
#Eu? Eu não fiz nada com ele..Ele que fez comigo..Olha o que ele fez no meu dedo..# Mostrou o dedo que sangrava fazendo com que um pingo de sangue caísse no chão.

#Hunf.. Bem feito.. Ninguém manda ficar provocando meu gatinho..# Ela se levantou, colocou buyo no sofá e se dirigiu até o hanyou. #Vem..Vamos colocar algo nisso antes que inflame..# Disse pegando no pulso dele e o guiando para seu quarto. Chegaram neste e ela mandou que ele sentasse na cama. Foi até um armário ali perto e pegou uma caixinha de primeiros socorros. Sentou-se ao lado do hanyou, abriu a caixinha e tirou desta um remédio de spray.

#Da aqui a mão..#

#Vai arder?# Perguntou o jovem.

# Oh deus..Que bonitinho..# Ela sorriu para ele, o tranqüilizando. #Vai..Um pouquinho só..Mas é pro seu bem..# Apertou o remédio e inuyasha sentiu o ferimento arder MUITO e não pouquinho como ela falara.  
#AI..# Puxou a mão de volta fazendo kagome olha-lo irritada.

#Da para deixar de ser frouxo inuyasha? Fazendo essa guerra toda por causa de um remedinho..#  
#É? É porque não é no seu dedo..# Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

#Deixa eu terminar de fazer o curativo..# Puxou a mão do rapaz e a colocou em seu colo, fazendo inconscientemente inuyasha sentir um calafrio, já que sua mão tocava a parte da coxa desnuda da jovem. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do selinho que havia dado nela hoje mais cedo e sentiu estranhamente o corpo aquecer. Abriu os olhos e viu que kagome estava terminando de por um esparadrapo no dedo dele. Assim que terminou, ela sorriu e deu um leve beijo no dedo dele. #Sempre dizem pra dar um beijinho que melhora lembra?# E saiu do quarto, deixando um hanyou corado e com um sorriso bobo em seu quarto. Ele se jogou na cama dela, sem desfazer o sorriso. "Porque diabos estou sentindo essas coisas? Desde quando EU, inuyasha Taisho coro com um simples beijinho? Eu não posso estar gostando dela..Posso? NÃO.. Pare de pensar nisso idiota.. Eu to delirando..Só pode ser isso.. É porque eu estou a muito tempo sem pegar nenhuma garota.." Ele deu um risinho nervoso "Vou ligar para a kikyou hoje.." Completando esse pensamento, ele se levantou e caminhou até a sala.

#To indo kagome.. Valeu por tudo ai..# Falou passando rápido por ela. Abriu a porta e ia saindo, quando se esbarrou em um rapaz que, com a ajuda de um outro, carregava um sofá para o apartamento vizinho ao de kagome.

#Ei..Quem é que vai se mudar pra ai?# Perguntou a jovem interessada. Viu o cara virar-se para ela e sorrir malicioso.  
#Que tal brincarmos um pouquinho e depois eu te responder?# Kagome temeu o que aquele rapaz poderia fazer.

#Que tal eu te espancar um pouquinho e depois se você sair vivo você responder?# Ironizou mortalmente irritado o hanyou. #Entre kagome.. Tranque a porta.. Qualquer coisa me ligue.. Tchau..# Deu um terno beijo na testa dela, a fazendo corar e puxou fechou a porta assim que saira desta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#O QUE? PORQUE EU VOU TER QUE ME MUDAR?# Perguntou exaltado o hanyou.

#Porque você ta muito dependente de sua família.. Você tem que entender que isso tudo é para o seu bem meu filho..# Falou pacientemente Inu Taisho.

#Eu não quero me mudar.. Melhor dizendo: EU NÃO VOU ME MUDAR. #  
#Você vai sim Inuyasha..E não discuta comigo..#  
#Porque eu tenho que sair de casa? O sesshoumaru não teve que se mudar para se tornar independente.#  
#Você disse tudo.. O Sesshoumaru muito antes de entrar no ensino médio já era independente..#  
#E não fui eu quem repetiu mil vezes o terceiro ano..# Indagou Sesshoumaru se metendo na conversa.

#Ninguém te chamou na conversa _Sesshy_#  
#Mas você meteu meu nome no meio..# Disse em um tom frio o mais velho.  
#Ah cara..Se foda..Não estou com paciência para você não..#  
#CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS.. Sesshoumaru.. Vá para o seu quarto ou então vá dar uma volta.. Quero conversar sozinho com o inuyasha.#  
#Licença..# O youkai se retirou as sala sem pestanejar.

#Como ia dizendo inuyasha..Já comprei seu apartamento.. É bem grande.. Já está sendo mobiliado, e logo você poderá se mudar para lá.. Em dois ou três dias. Uma empregada irá lá fazer uma faxina uma vez por semana e-#  
#UMA VEZ POR SEMANA? E quem vai arrumar minha casa?#  
#Você.. É para isso mesmo que ela só vai uma vez por semana. Você tem que aprender a se virar sozinho meu filho.# Inuyasha cruzou os braços emburrado. #E sua mãe também irá visitá-lo uma vez por semana.#  
#Acabou?# Perguntou entediado e se levantando.   
#Sim..Depois de amanhã você se muda..Arrume suas coisas..#

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#É..Pois é.. Então.. Como eu ia dizendo..Vou ter que me mudar de casa amanhã..# Terminou de contar para os amigos. Eles estavam no intervalo, sentados sob a sombra da enorme arvore que havia no pátio da escola.  
#E vai morar aonde inu-kun?# Perguntou Sango.

#Não sei ainda..Ele só disse que já tinha comprado o apartamento e eu esqueci de perguntar onde era..# Disse desanimado o hanyou.

#Pense no lado bom inu amigão..# Começou Miroku passando o braço pelo ombro do rapaz. #Vamos poder fazer muitas e muitas festas.. Sem falar na festa de inauguração que vamos dar né?#  
#Hum..Não tinha pensado nisso..# Inuyasha sorriu.

#Ai..Vocês só pensam em festas.. E mais festas..# Indagou kagome, que até agora estava quieta.

#Temos que aproveitar a vida não acha? É que nem aquele ditado: 'Aproveite cada segundo de seu dia como se fosse o ultimo..Porque um dia ele realmente vai ser o ultimo'#

#Ta ficando poeta agora é inuyasha?# Zombou Miroku..

#Não..Mas é que eu lembrei agora.. # Ele riu do nada, e os outros riram também sem entender muita coisa.

#Idiota..# Murmurou kagome baixinho.

#Assim você me ofende k-chan..#

#K-chan? E essa intimidade toda?# Perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#Não pode não? Desculpa então..# Ele fechou a cara com a cortada que acabara de levar  
#Claro que pode _inu-kun_.. Tava brincando..# Disse apertando as bochechas dele gaiatamente.

#Feh..Engraçadinha.. # Deu um leve tapa nas mãos dela, o afastando dele.

#Oh..Você não gosta disso? Então pode deixar que da próxima vez eu aperto suas orelhinhas..# Brincou piscando um olho para ele.  
#Você não é louca.. Ninguém nunca tocou nelas e nem nunca vai tocar..#  
#Aposta quanto que eu faço carinho nas suas orelhinhas e você ainda vai gostar?#  
#Não obrigada.. Chega de apostas por enquanto..# Quis se bater quando percebera o que acabara de falar.  
#Porque inuyasha? Por acaso tem apostado muitas coisas?# Perguntou kagome interessada na tal 'aposta'  
#Anh? Ah não.. É que eu apostei uma besteira com um amigo meu.#

#Que besteira? # Insistiu ela

#Nada kagome.. Você ainda quer apostar? Então ta apostado: Eu duvido você conseguir acariciar minhas orelhinhas e ainda por cima me fazer gostar.. # Ela sorriu para ele que estendera a mão para fechar o acordo.

#Fechado.# E apertou a mão dele.

#Er Sango.. Mais uma vez fomos excluídos..Mas bom.. Eu aposto que a kagome não vai conseguir..#  
#Eu aposto que vai.. É minha amiga, rapaz.. Sempre consegue o que quer..# Disse piscando para o namorado. Ouviram de longe o sinal tocar e murmuraram palavrões indecifráveis. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango se levantaram e foram andando em direção as salas. Kagome sorriu travessamente, correu em direção ao hanyou e pulou em suas costas, fazendo com que este perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse com ela em suas costas. Com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu se virar e ficar de frente para ela, que acabara por ficar sentada em sua virilha, com uma perna em cada lado do corpo do rapaz.

#KAGOME SUA LOUCA.. SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM..# Gritou segurando as mãos dela.

#Eu disse que a kagome ia ganhar# Sussurrou Sango para o Miroku.

#Bom..Não acha melhor nós apostarmos quem é mais teimoso não?# Perguntou Miroku para a namorada, voltando a andar em direção as salas.

#Não.. Só porque eu estou ganhando?#  
#Não.. É que..#  
#Nada feito..A aposta continua..#

Kagome forçou os braços para baixo, para tentar acariciar as orelhinhas dele, mas não teve sucesso. Parou de fazer força e tentou se levantar, mas ele a puxou para baixo de novo.

#Vamos filar aula?# Pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.  
#Ah não..Nem pense nisso senhor inuyasha.. Temos que ir para a aula lembra? Aula de matemática.. Você tem dificuldade.. Tem que estudar..#  
#Ah não.. Depois você me ensina vai.. Por favor..# Kagome olhou para ele e não resistiu aqueles olhinhos brilhando.

#Ta..Tudo bem.. Mas vamos ficar aonde sem sermos pegos?#  
#Você ta com sua chave de casa ai?# Ela pensou um pouco..

#Porque eu traria a chave de casa no intervalo?# Perguntou confusa.

#Sei lá.. Vai ver que você fica com medo de que metam a mão na sua mochila..#  
#Não...Eu só trago o celular mesmo..# Respondeu sorrindo.

#Bom..Eu trouxe a chave do carro..#  
#Ei..Eu tenho uma idéia..#

#Fale..#  
#Bom..Que tal você me soltar e nós conversarmos de pé?# Pediu tentando se soltar e vendo que ele não deixava.

#É essa sua idéia?# Perguntou sem solta-la.

#É.. Ai quem sabe eu solta, nós ai poderíamos sair do colégio e ir filar a bendita aula..# Ele sorriu e a soltou. Os dois se levantaram e sacudiram as roupas.  
#Bom..Então vamos..# Segurou na cintura dela, e a carregou no colo. Correu com ela e deu um pulo alto, passando facilmente pelo muro da escola sem que fossem vistos. Pousou na calçada da escola e a colocou no chão.

#Porque você não chamou o Miroku e a Sango?#  
#Porque eles foram lerdos e subiram para a sala..# Respondeu caminhando até o porshe parado em frente a escola. #Entra logo antes que sejamos vistos..# Mandou abrindo a porta do carona. Deu a volta no carro e entrou. Kagome fez o mesmo que ele. Colocaram os cintos e o hanyou deu a partida.

#Vamos para onde?# Ela perguntou. #Meu deus..Estou me sentindo uma fugitiva.. Será que tem alguém nos seguindo?# Kagome riu com a brincadeira.

#É Kagome.. Eles estão nos seguindo.. Olha pra trás ai.. Olha lá.. O carro do diretor..# Inuyasha riu e kagome também.

#E então.. Vamos para onde?#  
#Que tal para o shopping? Ai lá nós decidimos o que vamos fazer..# Disse piscando para ela.

#Pronto.. Estamos no shopping..Iai? O que vamos fazer?# Perguntou kagome mais uma vez quando o hanyou estacionou o carro na garagem do shopping.

#Ainda não estamos no shopping.. Estamos na garagem do shopping..# Kagome riu.

#Idiota..# Os dois saíram do carro e o hanyou ativou o alarme. Foram andando e entraram no shopping.

#E agora?# Desta vez quem riu foi inuyasha.

#Você ta parecendo o burrinho do Shrek..# Brincou o jovem, fazendo com que kagome desse uma alta gargalhada, e algumas pessoas que passavam olhasse para ela se perguntando se era louca, coisa que a colegial não ligou muito.

#Mas é sério.. O que vamos fazer?# Ele suspirou.  
#Ah..Sei lá.. Vamos ficar rodando aqui no shopping..# Kagome olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
#Você me fez filar aula para poder ficar dando voltas no shopping?#  
#Hum rum..# Respondeu adentrando mais o local.

#Ah..Eu tenho que comprar as coisinhas do buyo..# Comentou alegremente quando viu um pet shop a frente. #Vem inu..Vem me ajudar a escolher as coisinhas dele..#

#Só me diga porque eu te ajudaria a escolher coisas pra aquele saco de pulgas? E além do mais, do que ele precisa tirando a vasilha de água e de comida?#  
#De brinquedinhos, de uma caminha, de uma coleirinha e de um pacote de ração.# Respondeu piscando um olho para ele. O hanyou suspirou derrotado e seguiu-a para o pet shop.

#Que tal essa roupinha?# Perguntou pegando um vestidinho rosa para cachorros que estava em uma prateleira.

#Inu querido.. Ele não é de sua raça ta? Nem é cachorro, e nem afeminado..# Respondeu como se ele fosse uma criançinha que não entendia as coisas.

#Feh..# Foi tudo que ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir. Ela pegou o vestido das mãos dele e colocou no local certo.

#Vem inu..Vamos escolher seriamente as coisas do Buyo.# Falou segurando a mão dele e o puxando até o balcão. #Bom dia..Você pode me mostrar algumas vasilhinhas de comida para gato?# Pediu ao balconista.

#Macho ou fêmea?#  
#Macho..#  
#Temos esta..# Pegou uma vasilha amarelinha, que era em formato da cara de um gato, para um animal de porte médio. #Esta..# Pegou outra simples, redonda, vermelha. Esta já era menor. #E esta..# Pegou mais uma, esta era quadrada, era marrom e super sem graça.

#Essa daqui é muito fofa..# Comentou feliz pegando a vasilhinha amarela. #Vou querer essa mesmo..#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Ainda não sei pra que tanta coisa para um simples gato..# Resmungou o hanyou mais uma vez.. Eles estavam sentados no capô do carro, esperando que Sango e Miroku saíssem do colégio com as mochilas de cada um.

#Já te disse mais de mil vezes que o Buyo é que nem gente.. Precisa das coisinhas dele.. Você gostaria de dormir no chão? De comer no chão? Não..Então pare de reclamar..#

#Você ta querendo dizer que aquele bichano imundo é mais importante do que eu?# Perguntou irritado temendo que a resposta dela fosse sim. Kagome suspirou.  
#É claro que..#  
#Kagome..Inuyasha..Onde vocês estavam?# Perguntou afoita Sango, chegando perto dos amigos e jogando a mochila de kagome para ela.

#No shopping..# Respondeu extremamente irritado o hanyou. Irritado pela interrupção e por praticamente kagome dizer que um simples gato era mais importante do que ele.

#Ui..Que bicho te mordeu meu filho?# Miroku havia se espantado com o tom de voz que ele usara. Jogou a mochila para o amigo.

#Um gato..# Respondeu kagome segurando o riso. Ouviram um muxoxo vindo dele.  
#Já vou..Tchau..# Levantou do capô, deu a volta no carro, entrou e ligou este. Buzinou para que kagome levantasse do carro, e ela o fez espantada por causa do barulho alto que vinha do carro. Ele deu ré queimando o pneu no chão, fez a curva e saiu em alta velocidade para a avenida principal. Kagome olhava assustada para o caminho que o carro havia feito. Ele realmente tinha se irritado com aquela brincadeira besta? Ou se irritara porque achava que ela ia dizer que o gato era mais importante que ele? Não sabia. Mas mais tarde ligaria para ele pra esclarecer essa historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Inuyasha?#

#**_Oi? Quem é?_**# Perguntou o hanyou do outro lado da linha não identificando quem falava.

#Sou eu..Kagome..# Ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

#**_O que foi?_**#  
#Aff..Não posso te ligar não?#  
#**_Poder pode.. Mas é que isso é tão raro que eu cheguei a estranhar.._**# Ele fez uma pequena pausa. #**_Mas você não ligou só para isso não é?_**#  
#Não.. Queria saber por que você ficou tão irritado hoje de manhã..#  
#**_Porque? Simples.. Eu achava que era algo para você..Pelo menos um amigo.. Mas depois de ser comparado a um gato e saber por você mesmo que aquele bicho é mais importante que eu, você queria o que? Que eu festejasse?_**# Kagome se espantou com o tom dele. Parecia triste e ao mesmo tempo irritado.  
#Eu não disse que o buyo era mais importante que você inuyasha.. A Sango me atrapalhou quando eu ia falar lembra?#  
#**_Mas eu tenho certeza que você ia falar que ele era mais importante que eu.._**# Fez uma pequena pausa de novo. #**_Ele é kagome?_**#

#Não inu..Claro que não..Quando que eu iria trocar um amigo por um gato? Apesar de não parecer inu.. Eu gosto de você.. Você é uma boa pessoa..# O que kagome não pode ver foi o sorriso que se alargou na face de inuyasha quando ela disse isso. #Bom..E então.. Estou desculpada?# Ouviu o riso do hanyou no outro lado da linha.

#**_Estou me sentindo ridículo por ter sentido ciúmes de um gato.._**# Riu de novo. #**_É que eu sou meio possessivo com minhas amigas sabe.._**# Dessa vez quem rira foi kagome.

#Sei, sei.. E então..Terminando de arrumar suas coisas para a mudança?#  
#**_Porque você tinha que me lembrar?_**# Ele suspirou **_#Não..Pra ser sincero, nem comecei.. Tava de maré aqui..Pensando na vida.._**#

Conversaram besteiras por mais umas duas horas, e Kagome disse que iria parar de atrapalhar e que era para ele ir arrumar as coisas dele. Mesmo depois de muita insistência dele ela desligou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Pai..O Miroku vai dormir aqui em casa hoje.. Porque amanhã ele vai pro apartamento comigo..Tem problema?#  
#Claro que não inuyasha.. Mas você já terminou de arrumar suas coisas não foi?#  
#Já..Já sim..Tchau..# Despediu-se puxando o amigo para o quarto de visitas.

Aquela noite Miroku dormiu ali, para que de manhã ele fosse com o amigo para a casa nova deste. Os dois iriam faltar ao colégio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Inuyasha.. Meu amigo..Seu ap. ta perfeito.. # Disse Miroku animado, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

#Bem meninos.. Eu já vou..A chave ta na porta viu meu filho? Tchau..# E inu Taisho se retirou.

Inuyasha analisou melhor a casa. Na sala tinha um sofá de couro preto em 'L' no canto da sala, e a TV de 70 polegadas de plasma e tela 100 por cento plana ficava em frente a este. Um pouco afastado dali, ainda na sala, tinha a mesa de jantar de madeira com o centro de vidro, com alguns enfeites ao redor dela e com quatro cadeiras do mesmo material da mesa. Ao lado da mesa, encostado na parede, tinha o barzinho, este já tinha alguns vinhos e wiskys bons. No centro da sala tinha um tapete felpudo marrom claro. E perto deste, tinha uma porta de vidro, que dava para a varanda da sala.

Do mesmo lado da porta de entrada, tinha a porta da cozinha. Ainda na sala, tinha a escada em aspiral que subia para a cobertura.

Eles passaram pelo corredor. Tinha duas portas do lado esquerdo e uma do lado direto, onde provavelmente seriam os quartos e no fim do corredor tinha mais uma porta, que certamente era o banheiro social. Inuyasha entrou na porta do lado direito, e constatou que ali era seu quarto. Tinha uma cama de casal, o ar condicionado perto desta, do lado esquerdo tinha um grande armário, e em frente à cama, tinha um hacker, com uma TV de 40 polegadas 100 por cento tela plana também. No canto do quarto, ao lado do armário tinha uma porta: o banheiro da suíte. Próximo a cama, tinha uma porta de vidro, que também dava para a varanda.

Saiu do quarto, voltou para a sala e subiu até a cobertura. A sala desta era enorme, um perfeito salão de festas. Em frente a escada, andando direto, tinha mais um corredor, que dava para duas portas. Ele entrou na primeira e constatou que era a sala de vídeo. Tinha dois confortáveis pufes pretos, um sofá cama, e em frente a estes mais uma televisão de quarenta polegadas, que ficava sobre outro hacker, e o Dvd ficava em baixo desta. Nas gavetas do hacker seus filmes estavam todos organizados por ordem alfabética. Mais para a esquerda tinha uma mesinha, com um som em cima desta, e seus Cd's de musica em baixo. No outro canto da sala, tinha um pequeno armário. Ele andou até lá e descobriu que ali tinham colocado seu vídeo game e todos seus Cd's de jogos.

Saiu daquela sala e foi em direção a outra: Mais um banheiro.

Voltou pela sala e saiu pela porta de vidro que tinha ali, indo para a parte de fora da cobertura. Ali, indo para a esquerda, ficava a piscina, que não era grande, porém não era pequena. E aparentava não ser rasa nem funda. Perto dali, tinha duas cadeiras de tomar sol, com uma mesinha pequena entre as duas. Indo para o lado direito, tinha duas mesinhas redondas, com o suporte de ferro, e a superfície de vidro, cada uma com quatro cadeiras também de ferro (**Imaginem uma mesinha bonitinha ok?)**. E um pouquinho distante das mesinhas, tinha uma churrasqueira daquelas fixas e uma pia ao lado desta.

Inuyasha caminhou até onde miroku estava admirando a paisagem (**No murinho que cerca a cobertura sabe?**)

#Bonito aqui não?#  
#É..Seu pai caprichou..# Respondeu o Houshi.

#E o melhor de tudo..Fica bem próximo a casa da k-chan..# Comentou com um meio sorriso na face.

#_K-chan_, _Inu-kun_? Vocês dois estão muito grudados pro meu gosto..# Inuyasha ouviu um muxoxo vindo do amigo.

#Ta com ciúmes é _mi-kun_?# Zombou o hanyou.

#Vocês dois combinam.. Pra falar a verdade a k-chan nunca me deixou ser tão intimo..# Ele fez um bico que passou despercebido por inuyasha, que no momento estava mais preocupado com o coração que acabara de acelerar com a informação que tinha recebido do amigo. "Merda..Eu não liguei para Kikyou ontem.." Ele insistia em pensar que aquilo tudo era porque nunca mais havia dormido com ninguém.. Quando na verdade, ele não queria admitir o sentimento que estava começando a brotar em seu peito.

#Vamos arrumar minhas coisas?# Preferiu mudar de assunto.  
#Vamos..Vamos.. Mas claro: você arruma, e eu fico olhando né?# Inuyasha riu.

#Grande amigo é você em Miroku!# Afirmou divertido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Porque será que o Inuyasha e o Miroku não vieram hoje?# Perguntou preocupada kagome..  
#Não sei.. Já liguei para o celular do Miroku e está desligado.. Você tem o numero do inuyasha?# Perguntou Sango.  
#Não..Só tenho em meu celular.. E eu não trouxe hoje, esqueci em cima da mesinha perto do telefone, porque eu liguei pra ele ontem..# A jovem colegial suspirou desanimada. Ela estava realmente preocupada com os amigos.. E se eles estivessem doentes? "Pior! Se.. Se.." Ela suspirou "Melhor não pensar nisso.. Eles devem estar filando aula..É..É isso..Eles devem estar é dormindo uma hora dessas" Pensou mais ou menos irritada.

E assim seguiu o resto da manhã. Kagome havia se acalmado mais, afirmando para si mesma que estavam filando aula.

Finalmente o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas tocou. Kagome e sango arrumaram suas respectivas coisas e rumaram para fora do colégio.

#Então k-chan.. O Inuyasha deve ligar para agente.. Para irmos para a festa de inauguração do ap dele..#

#Não quer ir lá pra casa não Sango-chan?#

#Não sei.. Por mim tanto faz..#  
#Ah Sangozinha..Vai lá pra casa vai..Quem vai me ajudar a escolher minha roupa?#  
#Então ta.. Mas antes nós passamos lá em casa para pegar minhas coisas tudo bem?# Kagome pulou na amiga e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

#Eu já disse que te amo hoje sango querida?# Elas riram. Foram em direção ao estacionamento coberto da escola, entraram no carro de kagome, e partiram em direção a casa de Sango.

Chegaram nesta, Sango falou com a mãe que iria para a casa da amiga, foi para o quarto, pegou algumas roupas, e sua sandália que usaria para a festa, voltaram para o carro da kagome e rumaram para a casa desta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Hum..K-chan..A cada dia que passa você cozinha melhor amiga.. Já da pra casar..# Ela riu quando kagome mostrou a língua para ela. #O _inu-kun_ adora mulher que cozinha bem sabia?# Riu mais ainda com a cara feia que kagome fizera pra ela. #Ai..Eu me divirto..#

#Você está muito engraçadinha hoje sabia?# Resmungou kagome enquanto lavava os pratos.

#Admite que o inu é super gente boa vai kagome..# Brincou Sango cutucando kagome, fazendo-a sentir cócegas e rir.

#Ta..Ta..Ele é legalzinho satisfeita?#  
#Um pouco..# Respondeu parando de abusar a amiga. #Eles dois também nem pra dar um sinal de vida..Já estou com saudades do Mi-kun..#

OoOoO Não muito longe dali.. OoOoO

#Inuyasha meu filho..Não sei como você agüenta comer tanto Ramén..# Esperou o amigo terminar de comer para que pudesse responder.

#Eu-Amo-Ramén.. Que parte disso você não entendeu Miroku?# Perguntou pegando o prato do amigo e colocando-o junto com o seu na pia.

#Não vai lavar Inuyasha?#  
#Mais tarde..Meu querido amigo..Você se esqueceu que nós temos que comprar as bebidas? E ligar para o colégio todo vir?# Lembrou Inuyasha jogando a agenda com todos os números.

#Não é melhor fazer essa festa amanhã não? Amanhã é sexta.. Da mais tempo de avisar pra galera..Da pra fazer tudo com mais calma..

#É né? Então tá.. Você vai dormir aqui em casa hoje?#  
#Inuyasha.. Eu já te disse que você não faz o meu tipo.. Porque você insiste?# Inuyasha sentiu vontade de esganar o amigo. #Brincadeira..Mas pode ser.. Já que você insiste tanto eu fico aqui sim..#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Então a festa não vai ser hoje?# Perguntou Sango depois que os dois contaram que decidiram fazer a festa amanhã.  
#É.. Decidimos que é melhor fazer amanhã mesmo.# Respondeu Miroku agarrado a namorada.  
#E então.. Eu quero conhecer seu ap novo inu..# Kagome pediu eufórica.

#Amanhã..Amanhã..# Respondeu o dono do apartamento.  
#Porque amanhã e não hoje?#  
#Porque eu quero fazer uma surpresa..#

#Ai que besteira.. Mas tudo bem..É perto daqui?#  
#É..É pertinho.. Uns cinco minutos andando de lá até aqui..# Respondeu o hanyou encarando Miroku. #Não é Miroku? É bem pertinho..#  
#Oh..É sim..É sim.. Um ou dois prédios de distancia daqui..# Respondeu com um sorriso na face.

#Poxa..Assim eu morro de curiosidade..#

#É só esperar k-chan..Só esperar..#

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#BOM DIA FLORES DO DIA..# Kagome chegara animada aquela manhã.  
#Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade?# Perguntou inuyasha  
#Ai..Que isso..Não posso mais estar feliz não?# Mostrou a língua para ele e se sentou na cadeira da fila ao lado da do hanyou, paralela a ele.

#Bom dia inu-kun..# Saudou Sango, que havia acabado de se desvencilhar do namorado.

#É hoje em..# Comemorou Miroku.

#Já falamos com praticamente todo mundo..# Comentou o hanyou animado.  
#Só vai dar as gostosas hoje de- AI SANGO..# Ele havia levado um tapa da namorada.

#Hentai..# Os três riram.

E assim o dia seguiu... Aquela noite prometia coisa..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Não foi culpa minha eu juro..**

**Mas me superei DE NOVO**

**Dois dias escrevi esse capitulo..**

**Apesar de que meu word deu a louca e eu fiquei a tarde quase toda sem escrever.. **

**Como eu disse..Vou ficar sem postar apenas 'acredite se quiser é minha vida' porque ainda não me recuperei do choque de ter perdido aquele capitulo, que eu particularmente estava adorando.**

**Mas é a vida não?**

**Espero que gostem.**

AGRADECIMENTO ÀS REVIEWS.. Obrigada a todos que deixaram..Vocês são meu estimulo para continuar

**Srt.Taisho, Hyuri Higurashi Black, TMIZINHA, may33, SRAKOUGA (**melhoras mana**), LilyMione-chan, Kayra Hiyana, mk-chan160, lili963, Sacerdoriza, MitZrael Girl, Mary, 88nininha88, Kelen Potter, R-chan, Domenique, Anna Lennox, ViHH, Paty, manu higurashi, Uchiha Kayra, agomeinuy, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Matt** e a todos os outros obrigada se eu tiver esquecido de por aqui.


	6. A festa

OoOoOoO

Kagome se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e suspirou.

#Eu não vou e fim de papo Sango..# Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu a sala onde a amiga a esperava.

#Por quê?# Perguntou a morena sentada no sofá. Sango estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia amarelo. Este ia até a metade das coxas. Estava calçada com uma sandália preta de salto alto fino.  
#Porque não tenho roupa, tudo que eu coloco fica horrível.. Hoje não é meu dia.. Fala sério.. Diz pros meninos que eu estou me sentindo mal e que não vou..# Ela sentou-se no sofá com a cara emburrada.

#Ai k-chan.. Vem..Vou te ajudar a escolher uma roupa..# Puxou a amiga até o quarto dela. Jogou-a na cama e se dirigiu até o armário. Vasculhou este por volta de uns dez minutos, foi quando a campainha da casa tocou.

Kagome murmurou coisas incompreensíveis e foi atender a porta.

#INUYASHA? MIROKU? JÁ?# Espantou-se quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com os amigos. Eles passaram por ela e se jogaram no sofá.  
#Viemos pegar vocês..# Miroku vestia uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca por baixo de uma outra blusa, só que preta e esta estava com todos os botões abertos. Estava com um tênis da nike preto e prata que combinava com toda a roupa que ele trajava.

#Posso saber por que você ainda não se arrumou kagome?# Já inuyasha estava mais espojado: Usava uma blusa preta grande. Esta tinha a estampa de uma banda qualquer. Estava com uma calça jeans escura completamente folgada. Calçava um tênis também da nike, só que quase todo preto com alguns detalhes branco.

#Eu vou assim oras, algum problema?# Brincou. Ela estava vestida com uma calça folgada (pijama) rosa claro e uma blusa de alçinha também rosa.

#Só passando por cima de mim certo? Você sem estar de pijama já chama muita atenção, imagina assim..# Inuyasha fechou a cara com a idéia da 'amiga' ir vestida daquele jeito. Kagome riu.

#É brincadeira..# Tranqüilizou-o.

#Certo.. Chega de brincadeiras, agora é sério: vá se trocar porque daqui a pouco o pessoal chega e não vai dar tempo de mostrar a casa para vocês...#  
#Se eu disser que eu não vou você vai ficar irritado?# O hanyou arregalou os olhos.

#Eu disse _chega de brincadeiras_..# Falou em um tom ameaçador.

#Não estou brincando..# Ela suspirou. #Eu não vou..#

#KAGOME, CORRE AQUI AGORA!# Gritou Sango do quarto dela. A jovem suspirou e foi atrás da amiga.

#Que foi?# Perguntou entrando no aposento e fechando a porta ao passar.

#Você já tomou banho não foi?# Sango estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

#Já.. Porqu-?# Antes que pudesse completar a pergunta, Sango atirou-lhe uma blusa e uma saia.

#Vá se trocar e sem reclamações, por favor..# Foi saindo antes que a amiga começasse a resmungar. #Estou na sala e quero você pronta em cinco minutos..# E saiu. #Ela vai..Não se preocupe..# Tranqüilizou o hanyou que estava com uma cara não muito boa.

#E quem disse que eu estou preocupado?# Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Ta inuyasha.. Você não estava preocupado e o Miroku não é tarado..# O ultimo olhou indignado para a namorada, que apenas riu.

#Feh..# Foi tudo que disse o hibrido. E o silencio prevaleceu no cômodo.

#Inuyasha? Eu e a Sango vamos indo pro seu apartamento ta legal? Depois vocês vão.. A kagome ta demorando..#

#Ela foi se trocar não tem nem mais que dois minutos Miroku. Tenha paciência#

#Tchau# Miroku nem ouvira o que inuyasha tinha falado, se levantou e saiu, sendo seguido por Sango.

O hanyou apenas bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Além de esperar ser chato, ele tinha que esperar sozinho. Se acomodou melhor no sofá e ligou a televisão com o controle que estava na mesinha perto dele. Mudou continuamente de canal, em busca de algum programa que prestasse. Nada. Desligou o eletrodoméstico e começou a bater irritantemente os dedos no sofá. Ele estava realmente entediado.

"_Miaaau_"

#Era só o que me faltava..# Resmungou enquanto o gato subia no sofá e se aproximava lentamente. O bichano colocou a cabeça embaixo da mão do inuyasha, como se pedisse por carinho. #Resolveu admitir que gosta de mim não foi gato chato?# E riu. #É uma pena que eu não goste de você..# Segurou o gato pelo pescoço (Por aquela pele do pescoço sabe? Tem gente que segura os bichos por ali, mas não dói não). Ia jogar o bicho longe, quando um suave aroma invadiu suas narinas. Olhou na direção que o cheiro vinha e ficou estático. Ela vestia uma saia jeans escura de no máximo um palmo aberto e meio de cumprimento e uma blusa lilás que ia até um pouco acima do umbigo. Esta prendia atrás do pescoço, e tinha um generoso decote. Calçava uma sandália cinza de salto alto também fino. Havia deixado o cabelo solto mesmo. Passara um fraco lápis preto nos olhos e uma leve maquiagem que combinava com a roupa.

#Posso saber o que pretende fazer com meu gato senhor Inuyasha?# Só ai o hanyou acordou do transe.

#Cadê o resto?# Perguntou. Kagome o olhou sem entender.

#Que resto?#  
#Da saia oras..Não ta achando ela muito curta não?#

#Pra ser sincera estou..Mas ou é essa ou sinto informar que essa festa não vai ter minha presença..# Ele suspirou..  
#Tudo bem..Eu deixo você ir com ela.. Mas vamos logo..# Caminhou até ela, segurou em seu braço e foi guiando-a para fora do apartamento.

Kagome, ao passar pela porta, ouviu, não muito alto, uma musica tocando.

#Parece que o novo visinho está dando uma festa..# Por um curto momento ela associou o inuyasha aquilo, mas logo descartou a possibilidade ao se lembrar que ele havia dito que morava perto do prédio dela.. Se espantou quando o viu se dirigir até a porta vizinha com uma chave nas mãos.

Inuyasha colocou a chave na fechadura, abriu a porta e se encostou no batente desta esperando kagome passar, mas apenas sorriu ao ver que ela estava estática.  
#Você não vem?# Perguntou fazendo-a acordar.

#Ma-ma-ma-mas...# Ele riu.  
#Mas o que? Esse é o meu novo apartamento kagome..Vamos..Estamos perdendo a festa..# Foi até ela e a puxou pra dentro.

#Seu cachorro..Porque não me contou que havia se mudado para o apartamento ao lado do meu?# Perguntou indignada..

#Queria fazer surpresa..# Respondeu com um meio sorriso na face.

#Pois bem..Conseguiu..# Ela sorriu de volta. #Não vai me mostrar o apartamento?#  
#Oh..Que pergunta tola..É claro que vou..Venha..# Segurou, desta vez, na mão da jovem e foi guiando-a pela multidão. Como estava de costas, não pode ver o avermelhado no rosto dela. #Sala kagome, kagome sala..# A jovem riu.

#Prazer sala..# Foi a vez dele rir..  
#Te garanto que o prazer é todo dela..# Um sorriu para o outro. Ainda segurando a mão de kagome, ele foi guiando-a pelo corredor. #Do lado esquerdo são os quartos de visita e aqui..# Falava enquanto destrancava a porta da parede direita. #É o meu quarto..# Mostrou rapidamente e logo fechou a porta. #Aquela ultima porta ali é o banheiro social..# Apontou para a porta no final do corredor. Pegou a mão de kagome mais uma vez e foi guiando-a de volta a sala. #Ali a cozinha..# Falou apontando para uma porta que se encontrava fechada.

#Só uma pergunta..A porta dos quartos estão trancadas?# Inuyasha parou por um momento. Batendo a mão na testa, ele correu de volta ao corredor e entrou no primeiro quarto. Havia um casal quase completamente nu na cama. Kagome, ao aparecer atrás dele e ver a cena, corou da cabeça aos pés e tapou os olhos com a mão.  
#Vocês tão achando que isso aqui é o que? Um motel? Saiam..Vamos..Andem logo..# Inuyasha falava com a voz ameaçadora. Os dois cataram suas roupas, se vestiram e saíram. O hanyou bateu a porta e trancou-a logo após.

Assim que o fez correu até o outro quarto. Também era um casal, só que de homem. Eles ainda estavam vestidos, mas se beijavam. Ele olhou a cena com nojo, enquanto kagome, atrás dele, se acabava de rir.

#O que está fazendo aqui Jakotsu? Não me lembro de ter te convidado..# Indagou irritado e ainda com nojo do casal.

#Ai inu-kun..Como você é mau..Você não me convidou, mas eu fiquei sabendo da festa e resolvi vir aqui te dar um oizinho..# Jakotsu levantou e caminhou até o inuyasha. Ao se aproximar, passou um braço pelo ombro do hanyou e foi guiando-o até a cama. #O que acha de se juntar a nossa festinha? Eu e minha amiga adoraríamos não é querida?# Perguntou ao outro gay que estava no local. Inuyasha olhava a cena com incredulidade. Estava atônito demais para conseguir se soltar do '_jak-gay_' como ele havia denominado o viado.

Kagome parou de rir um pouco e viu que o amigo estava enrolado.. Decidiu se intrometer.

#Oi..Pessoal..Sinto muito..Mas o inuzão aqui está acompanhado..# Falou cutucando jakotsu para poder ser notada. Ele a olhou de cima abaixo depois virou a cara. #Ei..Solta ele..# Pediu mais uma vez com educação..Aquele gay estava começando a irrita-la.. Como se acordasse, inuyasha se soltou e correu para trás da garota.

#Me salva por tudo que é mais sagrado..# Pediu amedrontado.

#Larga ele sua mocreiazinha de quinta..# Ele havia conseguido irrita-la.

#E se eu não largar? Vai fazer o que? Vai me bater?# O desafiou olhando-o com um olhar de '_dê um passo e eu te mato_'. Jakotsu olhou-a mortalmente.

#Larga-o-meu-inu-KUN..# Murmurou entre dentes e gritou a ultima parte.

#Não largo, não largo e não largo..# A bicha ficou vermelha de ódio e partiu para cima de Kagome.

Em autodefesa, a garota a empurrou, mas jakotsu voltou. Kagome a derrubou no chão, mas o gay ao cair a levou junto pelos cabelos. Inuyasha apenas ria da briga das duas.

Jakotsu soltou o cabelo de kagome e voou na blusa dela. Puxou-a com força enquanto sentia seu coro cabeludo arder graças ao forte puxão que a garota dera. Continuou puxando a blusa enquanto a outra mão puxava o cabelo. Kagome tentou tirar a mão dele de sua blusa, mas foi empurrada para traz.

'**_Rasg_**' (Sorry..Mas não faço a mínima idéia de como seja o barulho de algo rasgando)

A jovem olhou para baixo e viu sua blusa rasgada ao meio, mas não completamente. Agora tinha dois motivos para matar aquela bicha.. "**_Qual era o primeiro mesmo?_**" Se perguntou enquanto segurava nos cabelos do Jakotsu e os puxava para baixo.

#SUA VAGABUNDA..ME SOLTE..# Gritou tentando ora puxar o cabelo dela, ora tentando se soltar. Kagome deu um tapa na cara dela e a empurrou. Jakotsu, furioso, partiu pra cima da garota de novo.

Inuyasha apenas olhava tudo abismado. Não sabia se ria ou se ia lá separar as duas. "**_Elas estão brigando por mim..Então isso significa que eu sou o premio e quem ganhar me leva_**?"

#VAI KAGOME..ACABA COM ESSA BICHA DE SEGUNDA..# Gritou dando forças à amiga, afinal de contas não queria ser levado por Jakotsu. Por um momento kagome se lembrou de algo importante: ele podia _ser_ ela, mais ainda tinha _coisas_ dele. Resumindo: Kagome correu até ela e deu-lhe uma forte joelhada entre as pernas.

Ao invés de um gemido de dor, o que ouviu foi apenas uma risada.

#Acha mesmo que eu ainda tenho isso querida?# Kagome arregalou os olhos horrorizada.

#Você..# Ela não tinha nem coragem de falar.

#Isso mesmo..Operei..# E partiu para cima dela mais uma vez, agarrando-lhe a blusa rasgada até a metade e terminando de rasga-la. Kagome teve um excesso de fúria. #Oh..Quebrei minha unha..# Jakotsu murmurou enquanto olhava tristemente para sua unha postiça quebrada. Foi nessa distração que Kagome fechou os dedos com ódio e deu em jakotsu o mais forte murro que já dera em toda sua vida. Este caiu no chão inconsciente.

#Nossa..Me lembre de nunca brigar com você..# Inuyasha falou em tom humorado enquanto assistia o outro gay chorar em cima do jakotsu.. Pegou-o no colo, mas antes de sair, virou-se para os dois.

#Vocês são maus..Muito maus..# E saiu ainda chorando. Os dois se encararam e começaram a rir. Inuyasha aos poucos foi parando, quando foi atraído por duas coisas muito mais chamativas. Kagome percebeu que ele havia parado de rir e olhou na direção que ele estava olhando. Assustou-se e pulou na cama, puxando um travesseiro para se cobrir.

#SEU TARADO..# Gritou pegando um relógio de cabeceira que havia ali perto e atirando nele. Como se acordasse e com muito reflexo, inuyasha desviou do objeto.

#SUA LOUCA..PARE DE ATIRAR COISAS EM MIM..# Resmungou enquanto corria para o banheiro para se esconder das coisas que lhes eram atiradas. Tirou a blusa rapidamente e jogou-a na cama. #VISTA ISSO..# Kagome constatou que ele não estava olhando, soltou o travesseiro e rapidamente vestiu a blusa.

Inuyasha, ainda no banheiro, encostou-se à parede e suspirou ao lembra-se da bela imagem que tinha visto.

#Já me vesti..Pode sair..# Não! Não podia sair...Estava excitado e não podia correr o risco de deixar kagome ver.. "_Ah kagome_.." gemeu em sua cabeça o nome da jovem. Foi ai que sentiu algo quente escorrer de seu nariz. Levou a mão até lá e viu sangue. "_Oh droga..Sabia que isso ia terminar acontecendo_." Ouviu passos se aproximando e, rapidamente, correu até a porta, a fechou e trancou logo em seguida.

#Inuyasha? Porque fechou a porta?# Kagome perguntou enquanto batia nesta.

#An? O que? Porque eu tranquei? Ah..É que...Vá indo para a sala, encontro você em alguns minutos..#

#Tudo bem..Vou beber alguma coisa..Estou com sede..# E saiu do quarto. Inuyasha rapidamente se livrou das roupas e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, na temperatura mais gelada.

OoOoOoOoO

#KAGOME..# Sango gritou tentando passar pela multidão que havia na sala e chegar até a amiga.

#Oh..Ola Sango-chan..# Kagome saldou animada.

#Onde está o inuyasha? Ele não estava com você? E porque você está com a blusa dele?# Perguntou a recém chegada afoita.

#Está no quarto..É uma longa historia querida..#  
#Sou toda ouvido..# Kagome suspirou.

#Sabe quem é Jakotsu?#  
#Sei..Mas o que ele tem haver nessa historia?#  
#Simples..O inuyasha estava me mostrando a casa quando se lembrou que não havia trancado a porta dos quartos de hospedes..Daí nos voltamos e quando entramos no quarto? 'BAM'! Lá estava o Jakotsu se agarrando com outro rapaz..# Sango arregalou os olhos e inconscientemente sua boca se abriu, tamanha era sua surpresa.

#E ai? Conta o resto..#  
#Dai o Jakotsu agarrou o inuyasha e não queria mais solta-lo.. Foi ai que eu comecei a brigar com ele..# Parou por um momento e pensou um pouco. #Ou com ela?# As duas riram.

#Sim..Mas onde a blusa do inuyasha se encaixa nisso tudo?#  
#Quando estávamos brigando, aquela vaca rasgou minha blusa..#

#Oh ta..Você bateu muito nela?#  
#Claro! Que pergunta boba..#

#E bateu nela por quê? Porque ela queria roubar o _inu-kun_ de você?# Sango perguntou com o tom de voz insinuante.

# Me poupe Sango..Bati apenas para defende-lo.. Você não viu a cara de desesperado que o coitado fez quando aquela bicha o agarrou..#

#Você finge que me engana e eu finjo que acredito certo kagome?# Esta olhou feio para a amiga. #Mas e porque o inuyasha ficou lá?#  
#Sei la..Ele é louco..#

#Bom saber que você fala tão bem de mim quando não estou por perto..# Kagome pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz grossa do hanyou atrás de si. Virou a cabeça para traz dando de cara com um abdômen perfeito e ainda por cima molhado. Instantaneamente passou a respirar com mais dificuldade. Logo subiu o olhar para o rosto do rapaz.

#Tomou banho? Mas por quê?# Perguntou ao notar o cabelo do amigo molhado.

#Tava com nojo de mim.. Aquele viado me dá nojo..E você viu como ele me agarrou..# Mentiu, mas enganou kagome perfeitamente. Esta riu.

#Coitado...Então..Vai terminar de me mostrar a casa ou não?#

#Claro..Claro..Vamos..#Estendeu o braço para que a garota o enlaçasse, e foi o que ela fez.

Sango se sentiu indignada.. Fora completamente esquecida desde o momento que inuyasha aparecera. "_E kagome ainda diz que não está apaixonada_.." Suspirou e foi procurar Miroku. Andou mais um pouco pela sala e nada. "_Onde esse idiota se meteu_?" (**Nossa..Que amor**..) Foi até a cozinha: Nada. Banheiro? Nada. Será que ele estava lá em cima? Se perguntou encarando a escada. Decidiu ir lá em cima conferir.

"_Esse apartamento é gigante..Como o inuyasha e a kagome conseguem morar sozinhos em um lugar desses_?" Finalmente chegara à sala da cobertura. Olhou todos os cômodos dali de cima. Encontrou inuyasha e kagome na sala que provavelmente seria de vídeo. Os dois estavam olhando alguns cd's, uns Dvd's e, naquele momento, estavam rindo freneticamente. Estavam tão envolvidos que nem perceberam sua presença. Voltou para a sala e se jogou no sofá que havia lá. Queria tanto que Miroku desse valor a ela. Que a amasse assim como o amava. Mas não. Às vezes ela achava que o namorado só queria dormir com ela. Sim! Nunca havia dormido com Miroku e os dois haviam completado, há dois dias, um ano de namoro e o rapaz havia se esquecido. Quantas vezes já o pegara traindo-a e tinha perdoado-o? Ele achava que ela achava que ele não a traia, mas sango sabia de tudo. Neste momento ele devia estar traindo-a também. Os olhos estavam embaçadas pelas lagrimas. À vista dos outros pareciam um casal feliz, que se amava acima de tudo. Mas não. Ela o amava acima de tudo, mas o que recebia em troca? Apenas juramentos falsos. Levantou-se e foi procurar no ultimo lugar que falta. Sim! Ele estava lá. Deitado em uma das cadeiras de sol, em cima de alguma vagabunda da vida, com a calça no meio da bunda e a garota enlaçava sua cintura com as pernas.

Sango fez algo que nunca achou que faria em um momento desses. Riu! Riu enquanto uma pequena lagrima cruzava seu rosto. Sem ser percebida, mais uma vez, se virou e saiu. Desceu as escadas lentamente se lembrando dos bons momentos que havia tido com seu ex. Havia finalmente desistido. Desistira de fazer Miroku se apaixonar por ela. Desistira de sofrer. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, enxugou as lagrimas e esperou um pouco até que o vermelho do seu rosto sumisse.

Saiu deste e rumou para a sala onde muitas pessoas dançavam. Foi até onde o bar-man ficava e pediu uma bebida qualquer. Sorriu. Nunca mais havia bebido. Tinha que estar sã no final das festas para poder levar Miroku bêbado para casa. Agora era sua vez de voltar bêbada e se conseguisse iria voltar pior que isso. Virou o copo e pediu mais um copo. Virou um, três, cinco, oito copos e já estava vendo tudo rodar. Seu sorriso se alargou: Queria dançar. Dançaria a noite inteira e com alguém que dançasse com ela, já que Miroku apenas fazia corpo presente quando o puxava para dançar. Quando saiam ela fazia de tudo para que seu amado notasse somente nela, mas o rapaz olhava todas, menos ela. Queria que ele fosse carinhoso de verdade como fingia ser quando estavam sozinhos.. Suspirou. Queria tantas coisas...

Seu olhar bateu com o de um loiro que estava encostado na parede conversando com um amigo. Ele piscou para ela e foi se aproximando. Sango fazia o mesmo. Pararam no meio da pista, foi quando a musica começou a tocar.

_**2xlondon calling **_

_**speak the slang now **_

_**boys say wha **_

_**come on girls say what, say wha **_

O rapaz a puxou pela cintura colando os corpos sensualmente. Começaram a mexer os quadris devagar, mas logo o ritmo foi aumentando.

_**slam, galang galang galang... **_

_**shotgun, get down **_

_**get down, get down, get down **_

_**too late, you down **_

_**d-d-d-down **_

_**ta na ta na ta na **_

_**blaze a blaze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**purple haze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**blaze a blaze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**purple haze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

Desceram até o chão rebolando e subiram de uma vez só. Os rostos estavam perigosamente perto. O loiro a puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Continuaram dançando.

_**2xwho the hell is hounding you in the bmw **_

_**how the hell he find you, 147'd you **_

_**the feds gon get you **_

_**pull the strings on the hood **_

_**1 paranoid youth blazin' thru the hood **_

_**blaze a blaze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**purple haze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**blaze a blaze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**purple haze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

Não resistindo mais, o rapaz puxou sango e beijou-a de forma possessiva. A jovem apenas correspondeu. Se beijavam ainda dançando.

_**2xlondon calling **_

_**speak the slang now **_

_**boys say wha **_

_**come on girls say what, say wha **_

OoOoOoOoO

#Miroku..# A garota gemeu. #Acho que estou apaixonada..# Confessou, fazendo o rapaz parar imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

#Bom..Me desculpe..Tenho que descer..Minha _namorada _está me esperando..# Se perguntou porque ela não podia ficar calada? Estava tão bom.. Mas até que fora melhor terem parado, já que já fazia um bom tempo que saira de perto de Sango, e a morena deveria estar preocupada.

_**2xthey say **_

_**rivers gonna run though **_

_**work is gonna save you **_

_**pray and you will pull through **_

_**suck a dick'll help you **_

_**don't let em get to you **_

_**if he's got 1 you get 2 **_

_**backstab your crew **_

_**sell it i could sell you **_

Desceu as escadas ouvindo uma musica dançante e muito boa por sinal. Olhou através da multidão que dançava, mas nem sinal de sua Sango. Foi até o bar-man e pegou alguma bebida. Voltou a olhar para a pista de dança e sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito. Lá estava ela, sua Sango, no meio da pista se beijando com outro. Não podia acreditar no que via. Não era ela que dizia sempre que o amava? E porque ele estava se sentindo tão mau? Eram essas as perguntas que se passavam pela cabeça do humano

_**4xblaze a blaze (galang a lang a lang lang) **_

_**purple haze (galang a lang a lang lang)**_

A musica havia finalmente acabado. Quando o loiro soltou Sango esta teve que se apoiar no rapaz para não cair. Miroku percebeu que ela estava bêbada e suspirou. Aquele idiota tinha se aproveitado da sua menina. Andou até os dois rapidamente, enquanto sentia a raiva tomar conta de cada parte de seu corpo.

Cutucou o ombro do garoto, fazendo-o olhar para traz. Assim que este o fez, miroku deu o soco mais forte que já dera em alguém em toda sua vida. O loiro foi jogado ao chão com tudo. Sango olhou espantada para a cena.

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele a carregou e foi rumando para um dos quartos, ignorando completamente a garota que protestava em seu colo. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto de visitas, mas estava trancado. Tirou a copia da chave deste e entrou. Trancou-a assim que passou e logo após jogou Sango na cama.

#IDIOTA..PORQUE NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ?# A garota gritou, o álcool já subindo pra cabeça.

#Te deixar em paz? Você lembra que é MINHA namorada? E que agora a pouco estava se agarrando com outro?#

#Como se você ligasse né? Portanto que eu não desse pra ele..# Miroku respirou tentando se acalmar.

#Não quero brigar..Você esta bêbada.. Alias..Porque você bebeu?# O rapaz se encontrava encostado na porta.

#Porque eu quis..Você não manda em mim..# Ele se perguntou porque pessoas bêbadas normais ficavam alegres e Sango ficava estressada. A jovem se deitou na cama inocentemente, mas fazendo miroku a desejar profundamente. Caminhou até a cama e se deitou por cima dela. Sango o olhou assustada. #O que você pensa que está fazendo?# Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele a beijou. Aquele era o beijo mais apaixonado que ele já dera na vida. Aos poucos ela foi se rendendo e correspondendo-o.

Miroku estava com medo..Medo de perde-la. Não queria sentir aquilo que sentira em seu peito quando viu Sango beijando outro. Ela era dele. Dele, apenas dele e de mais ninguém.

Naquele momento percebeu que ninguém fazia seu coração pular tão freneticamente com apenas um beijo, percebeu que pensava nela mais do que achava que pensava, percebeu também o mais importante: Não queria apenas dormir com Sango. Queria ama-la como jamais havia amado ninguém. Percebeu finalmente que a amava e queria falar isso a ela. Pela primeira vez iria declarar o que verdadeiramente sentia.

#Amo você..# Sussurrou quando parou de beija-la. Como se voltasse a realidade Sango o empurrou.

#NÃO..# Gritou enquanto corria até a porta. Lágrimas escorriam lentamente pelo seu rosto. Miroku a olhou assustado.

#O que-# Fora impedido de continuar pelas palavras dela.

#Quem ama não trai, Miroku..# Mais uma vez naquela noite sentiu seu coração doer. "_Não..Ela não pode ter descoberto.._"  
#Eu nunca te trai Sango..# Murmurou com a cabeça baixa. A jovem riu forçadamente.

#Eu vi..NÃO TENTE DESMENTIR.. PORQUE EU VI TODAS AS MALDITAS VEZES QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM OUTRA..# Gritou já chorando muito. #Acabou Miroku..Agora por favor, deixe-me sair..#

#Nunca..Acha mesmo que vou desistir de você assim tão fácil?# Se levantou e foi andando em direção a ela. #Eu amo você..E isso não é mentira..Sim..Eu fiquei com outras, mas quem eu realmente quero é você.. Me de mais uma chance..# Ele estava ajoelhado em frente a garota e segurava uma mão dela entre as suas. Sango sentiu algo molhado tocar sua pele. Miroku estava chorando e aquilo para ela era um fato novo. Novo até demais. #Não termine comigo, por favor Sango..Eu não posso viver sem você..# Não sabia se era mentira, mas ele estava conseguindo convencê-la. #Eu amo você..# Sussurrou beijando carinhosamente a mão, já completamente molhada, dela. Sango o puxou pra cima.

#Apenas mais uma chance Miroku, mas se por um acaso você olhar para alguma outra garota, pode ter certeza que nunca mais você encosta um dedo em mim..# O rapaz sorriu e a puxou para um ardente beijo.

#Te amo# Deu um beijo em sua bochecha. #Te amo..# Repetiu agora beijando a ponta do nariz. #Te amo.. Te amo.. Te amo.. Te amo..# Ia repetindo enquanto beijava diversas partes do rosto de sua amada. Sango apenas ria.

OoOoOoOoO

#E aqui é a parte da piscina..# Inuyasha finalmente havia terminado de mostrar o apartamento para kagome.

#Nossa.. A vista daqui de cima é tão linda..# Ela se debruçou sobre a grade.

#Não muda muita coisa daqui para o seu..# O hanyou falou enquanto se encostava na grade. Kagome virou de frente pra ele.

#Claro que muda..A minha cobertura está virada de frente para a parte _feia_ da cidade..A sua para a parte bonita..# Ele riu. #Adorei seu apartamento..Muito bem arrumado para o ap. de um homem..#

#Feminista..#  
#Com maior orgulho..# Piscou para ele e foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras que havia ali. #Vai querer ajuda para arrumar a zona que vai estar isso aqui amanhã?# Perguntou.

#Claro..Que pergunta boba..# Inuyasha se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela e se escorou na mesa. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de kagome e os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento. Sentindo-se incomodada, ela desviou o olhar.

#Vamos descer?# Perguntou.

#Por quê? Aqui em cima está melhor..# Inuyasha se sentou direito na cadeira.

#Vamos dançar..# Ela se levantou, segurou a mão do rapaz e foi guiando-o em direção às escadas..Finalmente chegaram à parte de baixo. #Coloca Hips Don't lie por favor..# Pediu ao hanyou que não teve como negar. Foi até o rapaz que estava tomando conta do som e pediu a musica. Puxou kagome para o centro da sala e esperou a musica tocar.

_**Ladies up in here tonight**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**We got the refugees up in here**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

Puxou-a pela cintura e começaram a rebolar lentamente. Inuyasha segurou a mão livre dela e, guiando-a, deram dois giros.

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

Quando terminaram o segundo giro continuaram com um passo pra trás um pra frente. Separou-se dela, fazendo-a ir na frente e logo depois puxando-a. Ela deu um giro e ele a enlaçou pela cintura logo após.

_**And I'm on tonight **_

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving **_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**And I didn't have the slightest idea**_

_**Until I saw you dancing**_

_**And when you walk up on the dance floor**_

_**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**_

_**And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it**_

_**So you can keep on taking it**_

Dançaram juntos por mais esse trecho da musica. Inuyasha jogou-a na frente de novo, puxou-a trocando de lugar com ela, fez-a dar um giro e depois colou os corpos de novo.

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_**And I'm on tonight**_

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel you boy**_

_**Come on lets go, real slow**_

_**Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**_

Dançavam o típico passo 'um pra lá e um pra cá'. O hanyou apertou-a mais contra si e forçou-a a descer o tronco. Kagome desceu e subiu o rosto bem próximo ao dele. Viu-o se aproximar e desceu de novo, girando desta vez para o lado contrario.

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh boy, I can see your body moving**_

_**Half animal, half man**_

_**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**_

_**But you seem to have a plan **_

_**My will and self restraint **_

_**Have come to fail now, fail now**_

_**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**_

_**That's a bit too hard to explain**_

Inuyasha virou-a de costas e colocou a mão em sua cintura, enquanto ela colocou as dela no rosto do amigo.

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de día**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

Eles rebolavam perfeitamente. Nenhum dos dois erravam um passo sequer. Parecia que era ensaiado, mas a coreografia deles para o concurso era outra.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

**_You know you got me hypnotized_**

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from**_

_**Colombia**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila así**_

Se separaram e ficaram apenas nos jogos de braço. Inuyasha segurando uma mão de kagome, a fazia girar, depois trocava de mão. Girava também e trocava as mãos mais uma vez. Voltaram a dançar colados.

_**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with**_

_**the Fugees from a 3rd world country**_

_**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**_

_**I need a whole club dizzy**_

_**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**_

_**Colombians and Haitians**_

_**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction **_

_**No more do we snatch ropes **_

_**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats **_

_**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel you boy**_

_**Come on let's go, real slow**_

_**Baby, like this is perfecto**_

Como em um ultimo passo, se separaram com o hanyou segurando uma mão dela apenas. Estas estavam no alto, como apoio para ajudar kagome a girar. Esta deu cinco giros e inuyasha a puxou de volta.

_**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel it's right**_

_**The attraction, the tension**_

_**Baby, like this is perfection**_

A musica finalmente havia acabado. Os dois continuaram abraçados e se encaravam com um sorriso no rosto. Kagome estava com as mãos no rosto dele enquanto as dele estavam em sua cintura. As respiração estavam rápidas e o hanyou não parecia querer soltar a amiga. Inuyasha respirou fundo. Estava adorando sentir o perfume dela tão perto. Suspirou e se afastou. Não queria que kagome ficasse com raiva dele como da ultima vez.

A garota apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto se perguntava por que, naquele momento, quis tanto que o hanyou a beijasse. Balançou a cabeça e foi beber água. Devia estar ficando louca..Era a única explicação..

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Perdão se tiver muitos erros..Não to afim de corrigir e a vivi sumiu.. Não que ela tenha obrigação de corrigi i tal..É claro..Longi disso..**

**Tata, mimi, vivi, ghe, buh, e comp. Dollu v6 viu negas? Irmãs unidissimas eim? Pomovi ah vivi à minha mana..Prima mais n..huhuhuuu.. Cap dedicado à vocês viu?**

**E agradeçam à mimi..Porque se não eu nem tinha postado hj..**

**Espero que gostem do cap..**

**No próximo cap vou responder as reviews..Deixem bastante ok?**

**Perdão se a parte do Miroku com a Sango ficou feia..Primeiro não sou experiente nesse casal..Coloquei isso de gaiata..Segundo queria mostrar o miroku percebendo ki amava ela.. Terceiro..Calma..A historia deles th só _começando_..**

**Ei povo..Fiz uma comunidade para todos nós que escrevemos e/ou lemos fics..Ta no meu profile ok?**

**Vê la**

**DEIXEM REVIEWWW**

**Hehe**

**Fliz dia dos pais para todos os pais viu?**

**bjinhuxx**


	7. Tensão anti competição

OoOoOoOoO

#Ta nervosa?# Inuyasha perguntou.

#Um pouco.. Vou ficar mais quando chegar o dia..Acho que estou mais ansiosa do que nervosa..# Os dois conversavam sobre a competição, que seria dentro de uma semana.

#De uma coisa eu tenho certeza..Nós venceremos..# O hanyou estava convencido daquilo.

#Vamos nos esforçar..Pode ser que tenham casais melhores..#

#Não vai ter..Nós somos perfeitos..# Kagome riu e deu um leve tapa nas costas do amigo.

#Convencido..Vamos ensaiar hoje ou vamos fazer alguma coisa diferente?#

#O que acha de pedirmos pizza? Ensaiamos amanhã..#

#Pizza? O que acha de irmos pra um rodízio de pizza?#

#Idéia perfeita..#

#Vou ligar para Sango e pro Miroku..# Pegou o telefone da casa dele e discou o número da amiga. #Alo.. Sango?#

#_Oi..Quem é?_#

#Kagome..#

#_Ah..Oi K-chan..Algum problema?_#

#Eu e o Inuyasha estávamos pensando em ir para um rodízio de pizza.. O que acha?#

#_Ótima idéia..Vamos que horas?_#

#Daqui à uma hora está ótimo.. Agente pega vocês.. Liga para o Miroku para avisar..#

#_Vou ligar..Tchau.._#

#Tchau..Até mais tarde..# E desligaram o telefone.

#Eles vão?# Inuyasha perguntou.

#Vão..# Os olhos do hanyou brilharam.

#Vou bater meu recorde hoje..#

#Vai comer quantas?#

#36 no mínimo..Meu recorde foi de 35 fatias..# Kagome arregalou os olhos.

#Para onde foi tanta pizza? Meu máximo foi 12..E eu estava morta de fome..Só comi por isso..#

#Não sei pra onde vai..Só sei que vou bater meu recorde hoje..# A jovem riu.

#Bom..Vou me trocar..Até daqui a pouco..#

#Tchau..#

oOo

Kagome tomara banho e vestira um vestidinho branco com estampa de flores, todas verdes. Prendeu uma parte do cabelo, deixando o resto solto. Usava uma sandália rasteira, cor da pele, mas que combinava com o vestido. Pegou uma bolsa pequena também bege e colocou seus pertences lá. Passou perfume e saiu do quarto.

Foi até a porta do Inuyasha e tocou. Esperou um pouco até que ele apareceu, ainda sem camisa.

#Espera ai..To quase acabando de me arrumar..# Falou enquanto retornava ao quarto. Kagome riu.

#Depois são as mulheres que demoram de se arrumar..# Comentou quando ele voltara, ainda descalço. Colocou a meia e calçou o tênis.

#Eu nunca disse que mulheres demoram de se arrumar..Só em algumas ocasiões..# Ele vestia uma blusa azul com o desenho de um dragão preto nas costas, uma calça jeans normal e um tênis preto e branco, com alguns detalhes vermelhos. #Vamos?#

#Vamos..# Chamaram o elevador e entraram neste. Foram para o carro do hanyou e saíram.

Pegaram Sango e Miroku e foram para uma das melhores pizzarias da cidade. Entraram e se sentaram. Começaram a comer. Enquanto kagome e Sango estavam na primeira, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam na terceira.

#Dexta vex voxê não vaix ganhax..# Miroku dizia de boca cheia.

#Você sempre tenta, mas nunca consegue..Mais uma aqui por favor..# Pediu ao garçom esta ultima parte.

#Maix uma aqui também..# Sango e Kagome apenas riam enquanto iniciavam a segunda fatia.

29 para Inuyasha e 30 para o Miroku, enquanto as garotas ainda iam na oitava.

#Maix duas..# A diferença do hanyou para Miroku, era que ele ainda não estava cheio e o humano já estava.

Final: 39 para Inuyasha, contra 36 e meio do Miroku.

#Isso foi fácil demais..Da próxima vez eu bato o recorde da pizzaria..# Dizia o hanyou.

#Vocês são uns monstros. Eu comi 14 e to aqui morrendo..# Kagome.

#Eu pelo menos comi 16...# Sango.

#Precisa jogar na cara que eu fui a que comi menos? Pelo menos eu vou engordar menos..# Tinha um sorriso na face.

#Depois que agente come bate um sentimento de culpa.. Acho que engordei uns 3 kilos..# Kagome riu.

#Realmente..Estou me sentindo pesada também..#

#Eu estou ótimo..# Inuyasha se intrometeu na conversa.

#Eu estou morrendo..Ai..Minha barriguinha..# Miroku.

#Melhor irmos pra casa..# Sango.

#Pra qual casa?# Kagome.

#Cada um pra sua..# Sango.

#Não quero ir pra casa..# Kagome.

#Vamos pra minha..# Inuyasha.

#Eu vou pra minha casa..# Miroku.

#Ninguém faz questão de sua presença..# Inuyasha.

#Eu faço..# Sango.

#Então não vá também..# Inuyasha.

#Se ninguém vai eu também não vou.# Kagome.

#Eu sou ninguém?# Inuyasha.

#É quase isso..# Kagome.

#Feh..Se quiser não precisa ir também..Vá pra casa brincar com aquele seu gato chato..# Inuyasha.

#O Buyo não é chato..# Kagome

#Vou compra um cachorro pra comer ele..# Inuyasha.

#Pois o Buyo vai dar uma surra no seu cachorro..# Kagome.

#É o que veremos..# Inuyasha.

#Ei..Vocês dois..Nós ainda estamos aqui, sabiam?# Sango.

#Problema de vocês..# Inuyasha.

#Grosso..# Kagome.

#Cala a boca, bruxa..# Inuyasha.

#Não calo não..Baka..# Kagome.

#CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS..# Sango.

#Oh..Você pedindo com tanto jeitinho assim..Agente obedece..# Inuyasha.

#Medroso..# Kagome.

#Grrr..# Sango.

#Que tal irmos patinar no gelo?# Miroku.

#Você não estava passando mal?# Inuyasha.

#Melhorei..# Miroku.

#Idiota..# Inuyasha.

#Patinar no gelo? Onde?# Kagome

#Montaram uma pista de patinação naquele shopping que é perto daqui..# Miroku.

#Eu estou de vestido..E não sei patinar..Não vai ser legal tomar uma queda estando de vestido..# Kagome.

#E eu estou de saia..# Sango.

#Agente passa na casa da Kagome e pega um short para as duas..# Inuyasha.

#Oh..Você pensa..# Kagome.

#Vá de vestido então..Vai ser lindo ver você caindo de perna aberta..# Inuyasha.

#Baka..# Kagome.

#Vamos na casa da kagome pegar shorts então..# Sango.

#Vamos..GARÇOM..# Miroku.

#Vai pagar a conta, Miroku?# Inuyasha.

#Claro que não.. Cada um paga o seu..# Miroku.

Pagaram a conta e se dirigiram para o carro. Foram para a casa de kagome. Esta vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha. Sango vestiu apenas uma bermuda da amiga, já que sua blusa dava para ir.

Saíram e se encontraram com os garotos. Foram para a pista. Pagaram e pegaram seus patins. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a entrar na pista. Patinava perfeitamente, pois desde criança patinava no lago de sua fazenda, que sempre congelava diversas épocas do ano.

Sango e Miroku entraram logo depois. Também sabiam patinar. Sabiam o básico, mas o que era preciso para não cair toda hora. Kagome terminou de amarrar o patins e olhou para a pista em duvida. "**_Não deve ser tão difícil.. Deve ser que nem andar de patins.._**" Pensou e, animada, entrou na pista. Soltou-se e assim que tentou dar o primeiro passo, foi de bunda ao chão.

#Já caiu?# Era o Inuyasha. Ela virou o rosto, ignorando-o. #Vem..Eu te ajudo..# Estendeu a mão para ela.

#Não preciso de sua ajuda..# Tentou se levantar, mas teria ido ao chão novamente se o hanyou não a tivesse segurado antes.

#Vem..Vou te ensinar..# Kagome resmungou algo inaudível, mas se deixou guiar. #Tente se equilibrar na lamina..# Começou. #Agora tente patinar..É igual ao patins normal, você só precisa se equilibrar nas laminas...# E começaram a andar, juntos.

#Isso é tão legal..# Kagome comentou, animada por estar andando. Inuyasha apenas riu.

#INUYASHA?# Ouviu alguém gritando-o e soltou kagome para ver quem era.

#AI..# A garota resmungou ao cair no chão..

#Oh..Desculpe..# Socorreu-a. #Machucou?# Perguntou ao ver a cara de dor da garota.

#Hum rum..Caí por cima do pé..#

#Merda..# Sussurrou enquanto pegava-a no colo. Patinou rápido até o banquinho onde eles calçavam o patins e sentou kagome lá. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente. #Qual foi o pé?# Ela levantou o esquerdo. Inuyasha tirou o patins rapidamente e examinou o pé da amiga. #Bom..Aparentemente não quebrou..Ta doendo muito?#

#Um pouco..#

#Vamos pra casa e colocamos gelo.. Amanhã deve estar melhor..#

#Oi Inu-kun..# Era Kikyou.

#Oi..# Murmurou desanimado, pois graças a ela kagome tinha se machucado.

#Tudo bem?#

#Tudo..# Respondeu. Virou-se para kagome. #Espere aqui que vou falar com Miroku e Sango..# E saiu patinando. Por incrível que pareça, Kikyou não insultou kagome. Apenas se virou e foi embora. Alguns minutos depois, Inuyasha voltou com Miroku e Sango. Kagome já tinha tirado o outro patins e estava pronta para ir embora.

#Vocês podem ficar, se quiserem..#

#Não.. Vamos com você, K-chan.. E já está tarde também..É melhor irmos..#

#Está bem então..# Todos tiraram os patins.

#Agüenta andar?# Inuyasha perguntou. Kagome levantou, mas não conseguia colocar o pé machucado no chão. O hanyou a pegou no colo com facilidade. Foram todos para o carro. Inuyasha deixou Miroku e Sango em casa e depois rumou para a sua.

#Colocar gelo dói..# Ela reclamou quando foi obrigada a colocar o pé em uma bacia de gelo.

#Pare de ser fresca.. Lembre-se que nós temos uma competição daqui a sete dias..E que você não pode estar machucada.. Porque eu quero viajar..#

#Hunf.. Interesseiro..Arranje outra para dançar com você..#

#Não tenho tempo para procurar outra e nem pra ensaiar..#

#AH...Então quer dizer que se tivesse tempo, você me trocaria?# Perguntou indignada.

#Claro..#

#Grrr..Eu só não me levanto pra te bater porque estou machucada..#

#Ou porque você é fraca demais e está com medo?#

#O que deu em você hoje em? Desde a pizzaria que você só tem me provocado..# Resmungou.

#Nada.. Apenas descobri que você se irrita fácil e que é legal te irritar..#

#Baka..# Murmurou.

#Bruxa..# Se escondeu atrás da porta ao ver um objeto vindo em sua direção. #PARE DE QUEBRAR MINHAS COISAS, SUA LOUCA..# Mais algo foi atirado.

#PARE DE ME ABUSAR..# Gritou. Riu ao ver um pano branco sendo agitado por detrás da parede.

#Paz?# Ele perguntou colocando a cabeça pra fora para conferir se ela já havia parado de _bombardeá-lo_.

#Paz..# Confirmou. Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá. #E se meu pé não melhorar até o dia da competição?#

#Nós não competimos..Simples..#

#Mas vamos ter treinado tanto para nada?#

#Se você vai estar machucada, o que nós podemos fazer?#

#Competir do mesmo jeito.. Não gosto de desistir das coisas..# Ele suspirou.

#Se você estiver machucada, nós não vamos competir.. E ponto final..# Ela o encarou, zangada.

#Bom..Mas como eu vou estar ótima até lá.. Não temos com que nos preocupar..# O hanyou riu.

#Quer que eu te leve pra sua casa?# Perguntou.

#Não..Quero assistir filme..#

#Que filme?#

#Um romântico, de preferência..Mas pode ser uma comedia também..#

#Já sei..Agente assiste um que você quiser e um que eu quiser..#

#Ok..Só não vale ser de terror.#

No final das contas, assistiram terapia do amor e depois jogos mortais. Estavam agora, lanchando.

#Merda..Não devia ter assistido aquele filme..Agora vou ter pesadelo quando for dormir..# Inuyasha riu.

#Sério? Pesadelo? Esse filme _sem graça_..#

#Sem graça pra você.. Mas eu morro de medo de filme de terror..#

#É tudo de mentira..Relaxe..#

#Eu sei que é de mentira..Mas ainda assim eu tenho medo..Hunf..# Bocejou logo após.

#Melhor você ir dormir..# Pegou-a no colo e rumou para o apartamento a frente. A deixou em seu quarto, mais especificamente, na cama. #Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você?# Perguntou.

#Minha camisola..Está nesse armário..Bem na frente..# Ele foi até o armário e o abriu. Espantou-se ao ver a bagunça que estava ali. Resolveu não comentar nada, apenas pegou a camisola e entregou-a a dona.

#Boa noite..# E foi saindo do quarto.

#Boa noite..#

OoOoOoOoO

#Bom dia, bela adormecida..# Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido da garota, que aos poucos foi acordando.

#AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH# Kagome o empurrou com toda sua força. #Inuyasha?# Aliviou-se ao ver que era ele. #Que susto..Pensei que era o assassino do filme..# Riu ao ver a cara de indignado do amigo.

#Como está o pé?# Resolveu ignorar a ultima fala dela.

#Não sei..# Puxou o lençol e mostrou o pé.

#Ficou inchado..# Comentou. #Será que vai ter que engessar?#

#Não sei..Mas se for em um médico, com certeza vão querer engessar..Então é melhor ficarmos cuidando em casa mesmo..#

#Ok..Vamos tomar café da manhã?#

#Ainda não comeu?#

#Preferi te esperar..#

#Hum..# Ela sorriu. #Vamos comer então..# Inuyasha a pegou no colo e rumaram para a sala. Inuyasha pegou uma bacia, colocou gelo dentro e deu para kagome colocar o pé enquanto comesse. Preparou todo o café e sentou-se na mesa para comer também. Eles comeram, conversando e rindo.

**_MIAAAUUUU_**.. Buyo resmungou.. Provavelmente estava com fome.

#Bota comida pra ele, Inuyasha..#

#Feh..Por mim ele morre de fome..#

#Então quer dizer que você quer que eu me levante para dar de comer a ele?#

#GRRRRRR...# Se levantou e foi até o armário, mas não achou a comida. #Onde está a ração dessa coisa?#

#A ração DO BUYO, e não dessa coisa, está naquele armário ali..# Respondeu apontando para um outro armário. Inuyasha foi até lá e pegou a comida do gato. Despejou-a na vasilha dele e depois guardou o pacote.

#Ta feliz agora?#

#Muito..#

#Feh..Quero ver só quando eu compra meu cachorro e ele der uma surra no seu gato..#

#Hunf..Se duvidar seu cachorro vai ser que nem você.. Um frouxo que só faz comer e dormir..E vai morrer de medo do Buyo..#

#Ah claro..Meu cachorro vai comer seu gato em uma bocada só..#

#Faz-me rir, Inuyasha..# Kagome rebateu ironicamente.

#Ah não? Espere ai que você vai ver..# E saiu. Segundos depois voltou. #Não faça esforço com o pé.. Volto já..# E desta vez saiu.

oOo

#CHEGUEI..#

#Ei..Como você conseguiu entrar?#

#Fiz uma copia de sua chave..# Respondeu sorrindo.

_Au..Au..Au.._ A caixa que estava na mão do hanyou chamou atenção.

#O que é isso?#

#Bom..Esse é o _sesshy_..# Tirou um filhote de husky de dentro da caixa.

#QUE FOFO...# Kagome gritou indo de encontrou ao filhote, mas tendo cuidado com o pé, é claro. Pegou o cachorro no colo e o abraçou. Este era preto e branco.

#É filho do Fufly..# Informou..

#Ele é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi..#

#Mais fofo que seu gato..#

#Menos que o Buyo é claro..#

_Miaaauuu.._ Como se tivesse ouvido seu nome, o gato apareceu. _Miaaaaaau.._ O cachorro se encolheu no colo de kagome.

#É..Acho que ele ta com medo..#

#É porque ele ainda é filhote..#

#Ele é do mesmo tamanho do meu gato..# Inuyasha pegou o filhote de cachorro e o colocou de frente para buyo. O gato começou a miar enquanto _sesshy_ cheirava-o. Baixos latidos foram ouvidos e logo o cão e o gato estavam brincando, para o espanto dos donos, que após um tempo riram.

oOo

#Não agüento mais ter que ficar com o pé no gelo..#

#Se quiser ficar boa, tem que continuar fazendo as compressas..Faltam quatro dias para a competição.. Seu pé já desinchou bastante, mas ainda está inchado. Você quer ou não melhorar?# Ela suspirou.

#Ta..Ta..Não está mais aqui quem falou..# Inuyasha riu.

#Vem aqui..# Carregou-a, tirando seu pé do gelo. Caminhou até seu quarto e a colocou na cama. Foi até o armário, pegou uma toalha e uma pomada. Enxugou o pé com cuidado e depois abriu a pomada. Colocou esta no local machucado e depois voltou a fechá-la.

Tocou-lhe a pele carinhosamente. Espalhou a pomada e começou a fazer massagem. Seus dedos acariciavam-na com cuidado e parecia fazer mágica. A pomada já estava começando a fazer efeito, pois fazia com que o pé de kagome ardesse um pouco.

A jovem olhou para baixo e sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê-lo tão próximo e tratando-a com tanto cuidado. As mãos dele eram tão macias.. Corou e desviou o rosto quando ele olhou pra cima.

#O que foi? Está doendo?#

#Não..# Sua resposta não passara de um sussurro. Ele riu. #Acho que já está bom..# E parou. #Esse quarto ta abafado..O que acha de irmos lá pra cima?# Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele a pegou no colo e rumou para a cobertura. Ainda estava de tarde, por isso a cidade estava um calor infernal.

Kagome fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, fazendo com que o cheiro do amigo invadisse suas narinas. Seu coração voltou a acelerar. Porque estava sentindo aquelas coisas? Se perguntava.

Chegaram no local desejado e Inuyasha a colocou em uma das cadeiras de praia. Deixou-a ali e se aproximou das grades para aproveitar a vista dali de cima.

#O que acha de tomarmos um banho?# Perguntou animado.

#Se eu entrar na água vai tirar a pomada..#

#Não tem problema..Depois eu coloco de novo..#

#Mas vamos ter que descer para trocar de roupa e-#

#Quem falou alguma coisa sobre trocar de roupa?# Tirou a camisa e pulou na piscina. #Você vem ou não?#

#Não..# Ele riu maleficamente.

#Tem certeza?# Em um piscar de olhos já estava ao lado dela.

#Abso- EIII..# Esperneou, se debateu, mas ainda assim acabou na piscina. #Idiota..# Resmungou tentando se livrar dos braços dele. #QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME SOLTAR?# Só ai Inuyasha percebeu que ela ainda estava em seus braços. Sorriu abertamente.

#Não..# Apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo.

#Ta frio..Me solta..Eu quero sair daqui..# Pediu mais manhosa dessa vez.

#Não..# Só que não adiantou.

#GRRRRRRR..# Começou a se mexer, tentando se soltar. Vendo que não estava fazendo diferença, passou a dar murros no ombro dele.

#EI..EI..EI..QUER PARAR COM ISSO?# Segurou-lhe os pulsos e a puxou para mais perto. Kagome corou ao ver como estavam próximos.. Próximos demais.. Ela até podia sentir a quente respiração dele batendo contra seu rosto. #Kagome..# Ouvi-o sussurrar com a voz rouca. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu que ele estava a centímetros de sua boca e seus lábios estavam entreabertos.

#Inu..-# Não conseguiu terminar o nome, pois o hanyou tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo carinhoso. Kagome sentiu o corpo esquentar com aquele contato. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo. Não sabiam por quanto tempo ficaram ali, pois para os dois, este tinha parado.

As mãos do hanyou tremiam e ele não sabia explicar o motivo. Seu coração estava acelerado e sabia que o dela também estava, pois podia ouvi-lo. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a puxou mais contra si. Sentiu as mãos de kagome em suas orelhinhas e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo.

#Kagome..# Sussurrou mais uma vez aquela noite. Separaram-se e ele a abraçou antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa. Kagome deitou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

_MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU _Um alto miado de Buyo pode ser ouvido e logo depois os latidos invadiram o local. Kagome se afastou rapidamente de Inuyasha e olhou para a origem do barulho. Espantou-se ao ver o gato na piscina. Nadou até lá e o socorreu.

#Odeio esse gato..Maldita hora em que fui dá-lo para você..# Inuyasha resmungou, mas kagome não ouvira, para sua sorte. Viu-a começar a sair da piscina e correu até ela. #Ei..Ei..Ei..Pode ir parando por ai..# Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Seu pé está machucado, lembra?# Segurou-a pela cintura e a puxou de volta para a piscina. Soltou-a e logo depois saiu. Sentou-se na borda desta e estendeu os braços para kagome. Ela colocou o gato no chão e deixou que o hanyou a pegasse.

Ele a suspendeu como se fosse uma criança. Colocou-a no colo e rumou para uma das cadeiras de tomar sol. O silencio tomou conta do local. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa. Inuyasha resolveu quebrar o silencio.

#Melhor colocarmos gelo em seu pé.. Espera ai que vou lá em baixo buscar a bacia..# E saiu de lá quase correndo. Kagome suspirou. Acabara de fazer a pior burrada de sua vida. Não podia culpá-lo, pois permitira aquela ação dele e não podia negar que tinha gostado. Resolveu tentar ignorar o que havia acontecido e trata-lo como sempre o tratava.

_AU AU AU.. _Sesshy pulou em seu colo e começou a lambê-la.

#Você é um fofo, sabia?# Começou a fazer carinho e a apertar o cachorro, que apenas balançava o rabo como resposta. Acariciou as orelhinhas deste e viu que ele se acalmara. Havia deitado a cabeça em seu colo e agora estava dormindo. Ela deitou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de umas outras orelhinhas de cachorro.

#Você realmente gostou do meu cachorro..# Inuyasha havia voltado e por incrível que parecesse, ele a estava tratando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

#E ele gostou de mim..# Resolveu seguir o mesmo rumo que o amigo.

#E quem não gosta?# Ela corara, mas disfarçou rindo. #Aqui está a bacia..# Colocou o pé dela no gelo e se sentou ao seu lado na cadeira.

#Aqui em cima o gelo vai derreter mais rápido..#

#Não tem problema..# Esperaram que o gelo derretesse e que suas roupas secassem. Assim que as duas coisas aconteceram, Inuyasha voltou a pega-la no colo e rumou para seu quarto. Deixou-a lá e foi para sua própria casa para tomar um banho.

Voltou meia hora depois e fez massagem no pé da amiga, como fizera mais cedo.

oOo

E assim três dias se seguiram. Kagome já estava quase boa, mas ainda mancava um pouco.

#Tem certeza de que você vai dançar amanhã?#

#Tenho, Inuyasha..Já disse..#

#E você lembra os passos?#

#Claro..#

#E vai conseguir fazer o salto?# Desta vez ela parou um pouco para pensar.

#Vai doer um pouco mas eu consigo..#

#Não quero que se machuque mais só para ganhar essa competição..#

#Mas eu quero ganhar..#

#Está nervosa?#

#Você está mais que eu..# Ele riu.

#Devo estar mesmo..#

#Vai dar tudo certo..Calma..# Colocou uma mão em seu ombro, na intenção de acalmá-lo.

#Espero..# Pegou a pomada e colocou-a no pé de kagome. #Vou fazer uma massagem especial essa noite..# Ela riu quando ele começou. Estava realmente diferente..Mais intenso e mais relaxante. Deitou-se na cama e curtiu a massagem.

#KAGOME..#

#Hum?# Acordou assustada. #O que foi?#

#Você dormiu..# Ela riu.

#Desculpe..Mas você tem mãos de ouro..# Ele se inclinou e deu um leve beijo no peito do pé dela.

#Espero que fique cem por cento para amanhã..Agora vou te deixar dormir..Boa noite..# E foi saindo do quarto. #Amanhã a competição começa ás 18:00. Vou vir aqui te pegar ás 17:00 está bem? Mas é claro que eu venho aqui de manhã para tomarmos café..#

#Está..Boa noite..Até amanhã..# E saiu de lá.

oOo

#Está pronta?# Perguntou. Kagome saiu do quarto vestida com um sobre tudo.

#Estou..#

#Deixe-me ver sua roupa..# Pediu. A jovem corou.

#Melhor não..Na hora você vê..#

#Por quê?#

#Porque sim..#

#Porque sim não é resposta..#

#Estou com vergonha..Satisfeito?# Ele riu.

#Um pouco..Agora vamos..# E saíram da casa da garota.

Inuyasha dirigiu rápido até onde seria o concurso. Estava nervoso, não podia negar.. Mas aquela noite, faria o que mais sabia: Dançaria com toda sua vontade e como se estivesse dançando com ela em qualquer outro lugar.

Em menos de dez minutos eles chegaram no local, que já estava cheio. Passaram direto para os bastidores, para se prepararem e terminarem de se arrumar. Chegando lá, maquiaram-se um pouco e logo depois colaram o numero nas costas do hanyou. O numero deles era 7. Posicionaram-se na saída e esperaram ser chamados.

#_Casal numero 7.. Kagome e Inuyasha.._# Ouviram o locutor anunciar e respiraram fundo.

"**_Seja o que Deus quiser.._**" Pensaram juntos antes de entrar na pista.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hehehe..**

**Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capitulo.. XD**

**Não sei como, mas já tenho 3 caps prontos..contando com esse..e os escrevi em apenas 3 dias..XD.. Eu sou o bixooo..EHAIUAHUEAIUEUEA.. XP**

**Mas estou desanimada..Parece que ninguém está gostando de minhas fics..Então pra que continuar? Não vou parar é claro..Só não vou postar por agora..**

**REVIEWS OoOoOoO**

**Clara-chann – **JHEAIUHEhuhuehuiahua..Também to achando viu..XP..Que bom que você gostou da fic..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Esse beijo finalmente saiu..Aleluia eim? Hehe.. Bjinhuxx

**Aline – **É..O inu th tomando jeito msm..HUhUUhUhUHu..O miroku mais ou menos..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bejinhuxx

**Tmizinha – **Hunf..Reclamo mesmo..EHAUIEAHUEAHUEA.. Ah..entao morra..Hentai nessa fic vai demorar mais uns 3 oh 2 caps..XD.. HUhuHUhuU..Love you lora..So much..Bjaaaaaaaaaaaaum

**Leila – **Que bom que você gostou..XP..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Bjinhuxx..

**Dama da Noite - **Tb n gostei dele traindo a Sango não..Mas fazer o que né? HUhUhuU.. Espero que tenha ficado bom esse cap..Eu adorei escreve-lo..Bjoksss

**Sacerdotiza – **HhahahHhahAHaha.. Ela vai demorar um pouco a descobrir..Mas vai c péssimo quando ela descobrir tb..XP..Ah..Eu te perdôo viu? Mas com uma condição: ATUALIZA SUAS FICS..(Olhinhos brilhando) AHUhuahueAHEUHUEHAue.. Saudades viu sumida?? Bjoksss

**Simca-chan – **Bom..Como já disse..Eu não sou muito boa no casal Miroku Sango..E também..Nas minhas fics eu não costumo seguir ao pé da letra o personagem do anime..Sorry se ficou ruim a parte deles dois..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjinhuxx..

**SraKouga – **Hello mana..XD..Gostou? Que ótimo..Vc ia se ver comigo se não gostasse..HeauihuhuiHEUIAHuiehAUEahuieA..Espero que tenha gostado desse tb..Love you..BJAaaaaaaaaaUMM

**mk-chan160 – **ÓI eu di novuuu..HiauhauieUHEuihaA.. Vc n devi mais mi agüenta em mana? Eu enxendo seu saco..EHAIUAHUEAHUEA..Nesse cap tevi algo entri os dois..XD..huHUhHUhu..Espero que tenha gostado doida.. BJaaaaaaaaaUUMM

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reivews..XD..**

**Pleaseee...**

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**BJINHUXXXXX**


	8. Apresentação

**Obs – Eles vão dançar salsa viu?**

**Obs2 – Só é uma eliminatória..Quem for melhor agora ganha..xD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome respirou fundo antes de entrar na pista de dança. Ela usava conjunto de top e saia azul. O top era todo brilhante e tinha manga em apenas um braço. Esta ia até o pulso. A barriga ficava toda a mostra. A saia era curta e toda de babado. Por baixo ela usava um pequeno short também azul. Estava morta de vergonha, mas aquela era a roupa que dançarinos de salsa costumavam usar.

Inuyasha usava apenas uma calça da mesma cor da roupa de Kagome. Na parte de cima usava uma blusa branca de botões com os primeiros abertos, mostrando parte do peito. Para completar, usava um chapéu também azul.

Caminharam em passos rápidos e pararam em frente aos juizes. Abaixaram um pouco o tronco, em uma rápida reverencia, para se apresentar aos juizes. Fizeram a mesma coisa para o público. Posicionaram-se no centro da pista e fizeram a pose inicial. Esperaram que a música começasse.

Dançariam a música 'Dance Like this' de Wyclef Jean.

Inuyasha se distanciou de kagome e virou de costas. Eles começariam separados e um de costas para o outro.

A música começou a tocar.

Começaram a fazer movimentos lentos, de acordo com a música, que começava devagar.

**[Wyclef:**

**I ain't come to fight tonight**

**Too many ladies up in here tonight**

**(Everybody report to the dance floor please! Grab a**

**girl!)**

Os dois viraram na primeira batida. Na segunda Inuyasha puxou kagome pelo braço, a fazendo dar dois giros em sua direção e no terceiro fez com que ela escalasse. Foi subindo-a devagar e fez com que ela escalasse do outro lado.

Subiu-a rapidamente e continuaram no básico no tempo da música. Kagome estava indo para frente quando o hanyou a parou, fez com que ela levantasse uma perna. A jovem passou a perna pelo ombro dele e fizeram o primeiro carrega. Colocara-a deitada em suas costas, perto do pescoço. Começou a girar segurando-a, mas depois do quinto giro ele a soltou. Deu mais quatro giros e a desceu. Ela agora estava de frente para ele, ainda sendo carregada. Giraram mais duas vezes antes de Kagome voltar ao chão. O público aplaudiu com força e os dois sorriram e ganharam confiança graças ao apoio vindo das arquibancadas.

**[Wyclef:**

**I never really knew that you could dance like this**

**She makes her man wanna speak spanish**

**Como se llama, Bonita? Mi casa, Su casa**

**[Claudette:**

**The way you move, you've got me hypnotized**

**Especially when I look into his eyes**

**Hey Papi, I wanna see you do the dance to the conga**

Foram dançando ao redor da pista, que era redonda. Faziam um básico e depois um giro, um básico, um giro. Só pararam depois de ter girado toda a pista. Parou, fez um básico antes de guiar kagome para seu lado. Ela caminhou para frente, deu um giro e quando ia continuar a girar, o braço do hanyou a travou. Inuyasha deu um giro e logo depois kagome girou para o lado contrario ao que tinha girado antes. Parou com Inuyasha atrás de si e de frente para os juízes. Deu uma rápida tremida com os ombros antes dele puxá-la e fazer com que ela girasse três vezes solta. Voltou a segurar em sua cintura e continuaram a dançar juntos.

**[Wyclef:**

**Hey girl, I can see your body movin' and it's driving**

**me crazy**

**And I did not have the slighest idea until I saw you**

**dancin'**

**The way you walk up on the dance floor**

**Noobody could ignore the way you move your body, girl**

**And everything so unexpected the way you right and**

**left it**

**So you could keep on digging it**

Fizeram mais dois passos básicos e depois Inuyasha girou, com a mão direita pegou a esquerda de Kagome e com a esquerda pegou a direita. A girou mais uma vez, fazendo com que os braços ficassem cruzados. Fez com que ela fosse ao lado, soltou uma mão, Kagome girou uma vez para um lado e depois mais duas vezes para o outro. Para completar o passo Inuyasha deu dois giros para o lado contrario ao de kagome, fazendo com que os dois se separassem. Inuyasha parou de frente para os juízes e kagome de costas. Mas ainda assim estavam próximos.

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

Começaram a fazer o básico da Salsa separados, porém Inuyasha ia para um lado e kagome para o outro. Ainda de costas kagome foi dando a volta no hanyou. Ao ver que já estava ao lado dele, deu um giro e voltou a ficar de frente para os juizes. Fizeram a parte sozinhos que tinham ensaiado. Faziam alguns passos rítmicos de acordo com o tempo da música.

**[Claudette:**

**Hey boy, now that I see your new rhythm**

**I'm in a state of shock now**

**The way I can see your body movin'**

**And I don't want you to stop now**

**I like the way you approach me so sensually**

**You got me in a daze, boy**

**I can't ignore the way you're dancin'**

**You got me in a trance and I can't explain it**

Kagome deu um passo para o lado direito e Inuyasha para o esquerdo. Pararam e deram uma rápida tremida de ombros. Kagome deu dois passos pra frente na direção do hanyou, que deu um giro e na volta, quando a jovem já estava na sua frente, ele estendeu a mão para ela que apenas a segurou para fazer o rápido pulinho que tinha na coreografia.

Deu um giro para finalizar o passo e voltou a fazer o básico com Inuyasha. Pouco tempo depois, ele fez com que kagome girasse solta em sua direção. Ela girou duas vezes e no terceiro giro ele segurou em seu pescoço e em sua cintura e fez com que ela terminasse aquele giro com a cabeça em seu colo, o corpo todo esticado e apenas uma perna dobrada. Kagome encolheu as duas pernas e passou por debaixo da perna do rapaz. Terminara o passo sentada. Tremeu os ombros rapidamente e logo depois Inuyasha a ajudou a se levantar.

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

Inuyasha voltou a girar kagome, guiando-a apenas com uma mão. Ela foi girando em seu próprio eixo enquanto o hanyou fazia com que os dois dessem uma volta pequena na pista. Segurou a mão contraria a dele quando a quis parar. Fez com que ela desse mais um giro e depois desenrolou os braços, fazendo com que kagome ficasse atrás dele. Ainda segurando-a, fez várias passagens de braço fez com que ela girasse (ainda atrás de si) e no fim do giro kagome desceu, ficando com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça no calcanhar do hanyou. O publico foi a loucura. Com o calcanhar ele a ajudou a subiu e continuou a fazer alguns básicos.

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

**[Chourus**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

**Baila en la calle de noche**

**Baila en la calle de día**

Finalmente a parte final chegara. Agora Inuyasha estava parado e guiava kagome apenas com uma mão. Ela girava ao redor dele enquanto ele continuava parado. Continuou segurando sua mão até que ela chegou atrás dele. Trocou de mão e continuou girando-a. Deu duas voltas ao redor de si com kagome girando. Na penúltima batida da música, kagome foi ao lado dele e na ultima ela deu três giros. No quarto Inuyasha segurou seu braço e ela foi para o chão. Terminou a coreografia deitada de lado, com o hanyou segurando um braço e com o outro esticado, uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada. Estava mais ou menos com o corpo em cima do pé de Inuyasha. Levantou-se ao som dos aplausos e gritos da torcida. Agradeceu ao público e aos juízes antes de se retirarem.

Ao saírem completamente da vista de todos. Kagome pulou nos braços do hanyou, que a abraçou com força, tirando-a do chão. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, apenas sorrindo. A respiração e o coração dos dois estavam acelerados devido à adrenalina. Foram se separando aos poucos, mas Inuyasha continuou a segurá-la. Encararam-se e os olhares se prenderam. O hanyou sentiu o coração ficar ainda mais acelerado e por um instante parou de sorrir. Olhou para os lábios da jovem e dos lábios voltou para os olhos.

Percebeu que kagome também encarava-lhe os lábios. Sorriu calmamente enquanto se inclinava um pouco. Kagome pareceu acordar ao ver vindo em sua direção. Sorriu e se inclinou também, deixando o hanyou surpreso. A jovem queria ser beijada, para surpresa dela mesma.

Teve vontade de rir ao vê-lo semi-serrando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios. Aproximou-se mais e ficou apenas a sentir a quente respiração do hanyou batendo em seu rosto.

#Parabéns..Você dançou muito..# Inuyasha disse à Kagome, ainda sem se afastarem. A jovem apenas sorriu.

#Não teria feito metade do que fiz se meu parceiro não dançasse tanto..# Os dois sorriram alegremente.

#Podemos até não ganhar, mas sabemos que demos um show..# Ainda sorrindo, voltaram a se abraçar. Inuyasha se aconchegou melhor no pescoço da jovem e seu doce perfume invadiu-lhe as sensíveis narinas. Fechou os olhos e inconscientemente começou a roçar levemente o nariz e os lábios na sensível pele da garota.

#Desculpe..Mas é mais forte que eu..# Inuyasha se inclinou para beijá-la. Kagome fechou os olhos e esperou, porém nada aconteceu. Se espantou quando seus pés voltaram a tocar o chão. Abriu os olhos e viu Inuyasha se afastando. Respirou fundo sem entender.

Não entendia porque ele não tinha beijado-a e nem porque tinha desejado tanto que aquilo acontecesse.

**OoO**

Não podia beijá-la.. Ela não queria.. Não deixaria. Kagome só estava agindo assim graças ao calor do momento..

Droga..Por que estava se sentindo assim? Estava confuso..

Lembrou-se da aposta. Tinha que conquistar Kagome por um motivo banal, que ele já nem se lembrava mais qual era. Cumpriria a aposta? O pior de tudo é que estava se apegando à garota.. Não queria enganá-la e muito menos enganar a si mesmo. Estaria começando a se apaixonar? Riu de seus pensamentos. Nunca se apaixonara antes, poderia esse sentimento estar desabrochando dentro de si?

Não sabia..Só sabia que desejava kagome..Desejava estar perto dela..De beijá-la.. Dentre outras coisas.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos do local. Porque fugira? Porque não a beijara? Um leve rosnado saiu de sua garganta enquanto dava meia volta e voltava para onde a jovem deveria estar

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome suspirou. Estava sentada pois o pé voltara a doer um pouco. Sentia a boca seca e continuava sem entender porque fora rejeitada pelo hanyou. Precisava de água. Levantou-se e foi até a sacola que trouxera. Retirou desta uma garrafa de água e bebeu um pouco. Virou-se, pronta para voltar à cadeira e espantou-se ao ver um vulto branco vindo em sua direção. Não teve tempo de falar nada, pois teve os lábios tomados em um beijo voraz, que fez seu corpo amolecer imediatamente. Inconscientemente correspondeu ao beijo. Não sabia por que, mas Inuyasha lhe passava uma segurança que nenhum outro homem jamais lhe passara antes.

Enlaçou o pescoço do hanyou com os braços e o puxou mais para si, para espanto do rapaz que sorriu e voltou a beijá-la com mais intensidade. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua cabeça dava voltas. Para os dois, só existiam eles naquele momento, nada poderia atrapalhar.

Inuyasha apertou-a mais pela cintura..Não queria que aquele momento acabasse, mas uma hora eles teriam que se afastar e o hanyou soube que o melhor momento para fazer aquilo era agora.

Afastou apenas os lábios, mas continuou com a testa colada à dela. Viu que kagome continuava com os olhos fechados e seu sorriso se alargou enquanto ele voltava a tomar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Continuaram se beijando por um longo tempo, como se nada existisse. E pra eles realmente nada existia.

#Inuyasha? Kagome?# Uma voz conhecida os chamou, fazendo com que os dois acordassem.

#Sango-chan?# Kagome corou ao ver a amiga e o namorado ali. #O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?# Sango sorriu devido ao flagrante.

#Inuyasha..Inuyasha..Você não perde tempo mesmo..# Miroku batia nas costas do amigo, como se lhe desse os parabens.

#Miroku..Seja discreto..#

#Discreto? Por quê?- Itaaaaaaai..# Gemeu de dor após a pancada que recebera da namorada. #Sango-chan..Você é mal..#

#Nós também competimos, K-chan, se isso responde a sua pergunta.. Somos o casal número 9..#

#Oh..Que legal..Não sabia que vocês iriam competir..# Kagome sorria, apesar de continuar corada e do hanyou continuar a segurar-lhe a mão.

#Pois é.. Assim que soubemos da competição, naquela noite, decidimos participar.. Provavelmente não ganhemos nada..Mas foi divertido mesmo assim..#

#Oh..Que ótimo..Se nós não ganharmos, espero que vocês ganhem..#

#Também espero..# Sango riu.

#Sinto muito, Sango..Essa viajem já é nossa..#

#Tem certeza disso, Inuyasha? Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão confiante..# Miroku interrompeu a conversa. #Eu e a Sangozinha demos um show..#

#Assim como eu e a Kagome..# O hanyou rebateu.

#Mas a Sangozinha é mais gostosa..E aposto que todos os homens do jurado se apaixonaram por ela..#

#Sinto discordar mais uma vez.. Prefiro Kagome..# As duas garotas tinham uma gota em suas testas. Os dois eram retardados? Era o que se perguntavam. Os quatro se espantaram ao serem chamados ao palco.

Todos os casais foram chamados. O resultado sairia naquele momento.

Segurando-lhe a mão, Inuyasha os guiou para a pista onde eles tinham se apresentado. Kagome e o hanyou se encararam e a jovem sorriu nervosa. Apertou-lhe mais fortemente a mão para que a ansiedade passasse.

#_Boa noite mais uma vez.. Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos os casais que participaram.. Todos foram muitíssimo bem.. Mas vocês mesmos conhecem a regra.. Apenas um será o grande vencedor.. _

_E o casal vencedor é..._# O rapaz abriu lentamente o envelope que tinha em mãos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam novamente. Era agora ou nunca..

**OoO**

**Capitulo péssimo eu sei.. Me perdoem.. Não estou com muita criatividade entretanto queria parar no resultado por causa do famoso suspense**

**EHAUIEAHUIEAHUIAEHUIAEHUIEA**

**Será que eles ganham? **

**Nem pensem: Ah..É claro que ele ganha..Por que algo que eu adoro fazer é sair da rotina.. kkkk... Vai que eles perdem?**

**MUAHAHAHAHA**

**IueahuaiehUIEHauieahUIEhuiehuiAE**

**Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.**

**Gente..Sorry mas eu to com pressa**

**Se for responder as reviews não poderia postar a fic hoje..**

**Juro que no próximo cap elas serão respondidas..**

**Obrigada a quem leu e se deu ao trabalho de deixar review..**

**Se não for incomodar muito, poderiam passar no botãozinho roxo de novo? Quem ainda não passou pode passar também..Não tem problema ok? KKK**

**Beijos e até o próximo cap.**


	9. Resultado

OoOoOoO

#_E o casal vencedor é_..# Parou de falar enquanto abria o envelope com o resultado.

O rapaz tinha um enorme sorriso na face, mas ao encarar o pequeno pedaço de papel a sua frente, sua expressão contente foi substituída por uma de duvida. Olhou para traz e chamou um dos jurados ao palco. Cochichou algo em seu ouvido e logo depois o júri confirmou com a cabeça.

Ainda sem entender, mas voltando a sorrir, o apresentador voltou a se pronunciar.

#_Aconteceu algo inédito.. Pela primeira vez em anos.. Não teremos um casal vencedor_..# Todos os participantes do concurso olharam para ele surpresos. Como assim não havia um casal vencedor? #_São DOIS casais_..# Todos vibraram com a noticia, afinal de contas dois casais seriam premiados, logo, a chance de ganharem era maior. #_E os casais vencedores são... Casal número 15!!!_# Por um curto período de tempo houve apenas o silencio.

#_SOMOS NÓÓÓÓÓÓS!!!#_ O casal vencedor se abraçou feliz. Gritavam e pulavam, comemorando a vitória.

Ainda segurando a mão de Kagome, Inuyasha a encarou surpreso.

#Por acaso essa voz não é de Miroku?# A jovem sorriu.

#Oh.. São eles mesmo.. Fico feliz pelos dois..# O hanyou soltou um típico 'feh'.

#Não estou nem ai para eles. Quero apenas que ganhemos essa passagem e que possamos viajar..# O rapaz esperou que o casal vencedor subisse no palco.

#_E o outro casal é o numero_..# Fez-se novamente silencio. Inuyasha apertou a mão de Kagome, nervoso. Os dois fecharam os olhos com força rezando para que fossem eles. #_O número 7!!_# Tudo ficou quieto novamente. Ninguém falava nada e nem a comemoração foi ouvida.

Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram a abrir os olhos procurando o casal 7. Onde eles estavam afinal de contas? Os dois se encararam e no mesmo momento olharam para o numero preso na camisa do hanyou.

Arregalaram os olhos antes de vibrarem felizes. Inuyasha abriu os braços para que Kagome o abraçasse e essa assim o fez. Pulou encima do hanyou e o apertou.

#GANHAMOS!!! NÓS VAMOS VIAJAR INU-KUN..# Kagome gritava emocionada. Inuyasha apenas desfrutava o calor de seu corpo.

#_Por favor, o casal vencedor queira se dirigir ao palco_..# A jovem se desvencilhou dos braços fortes que a seguravam e pegou sua mão. Foi puxando-o, animada, até o palco. Chegou neste, soltou Inuyasha e abraçou Sango e Miroku..

#Por deus..Parece um sonho.. Nós quatro juntos nessa viajem.. Vai ser PERFEITO..# Kagome pulava animada e Sango a acompanhava.

#Feh..Nada ao lado de Miroku fica bom..# Inuyasha murmurou fingindo aborrecimento, quando na verdade estava feliz pelos quatro poderem viajar juntos. Preferia apenas ele e Kagome, mas se o destino quisera que Miroku e Sango fossem com eles, certamente é porque seria melhor. (**Não, Inu-kun..Não foi o destino não.. Fui eu mesmo.. ;P)**

Os quatro foram premiados com medalhas e apenas um troféu. Depois foram chamados para um escritório onde conversariam com os organizadores do evento.

#Vocês irão partir em uma semana. Pegarão um avião e quando chegarem ao aeroporto no Canadá, nossa equipe de turismo os estarão esperando. Vocês tem passaporte?# Quis saber. As respostas foram afirmativas. #Ótimo.. Já é algo a menos para resolvermos. Como já sabem, ficaram dez dias no Canadá e dez dias no Havaí.. Qualquer duvida podem ligar para este número..# Deu um cartão a cada um dos ganhadores. #Ficaram hospedados no mesmo hotel, porém cada dupla em um quarto. Alguma pergunta?# Ninguém quis saber nada. #Isso é tudo.. Nossa equipe manterá contato com vocês.. Até logo..# E se retirou do escritório.

#Nossa..Esse cara me deu medo..# Kagome murmurou aliviada ao vê-lo sair.

#Ah K-chan.. Isso parece um sonho.. Temos que sair para fazer compras, compras e mais compras.. Vamos comprar um biquíni bem lindo pra você e pra mim também é claro.. Oh.. Vai ser perfeito..# Sango falava sonhadora.

#Sango-chan.. Eu já tenho um biquíni..#

#Aquele seu biquíni velho e que parece de freira? Nem pensar!! Vamos compra vários biquínis lindos e provocantes, para deixar todos loucos.. Vamos.. Vamos.. Temos que organizar nossa vida e sair o quanto antes para procurar o que precisaremos para nossa viajem..# Saíram do escritório e voltaram para onde haviam deixado suas roupas e mochilas. Ainda estavam com a roupa da apresentação. Trocaram de roupa e se dirigiram ao estacionamento.

Kagome entrou no carro de Inuyasha e Sango no de Miroku.

#Ei.. O que acham de irmos bebemorar nossa vitória?# Miroku perguntou parando o carro ao lado do veículo do amigo. Inuyasha sorriu.

#Miroku.. Você raramente pensa.. Mas até que de vez em quando saem idéias boas dessa sua cabeça oca..#

#Não fale assim do meu namorado.. Ele é muito esperto..# Sango o defendeu.

#Oh sim.. Demais.. Quem sou eu para dizer o contrário?# Inuyasha ironizou. #Pra onde vamos?#

#Não estou com paciência para boate ou pra barzinho..# Kagome resmungou.

#E ai?# O hanyou voltou a perguntar.

#Hum.. Que tal..# Miroku não tinha o que falar.

#Que tal todos irem dormir lá em casa, daí amanhã cedo vamos ao supermercado e compramos carne para fazer um churrasco.. Mas só para nós quatro é claro..# Quem dera a idéia foi Kagome.

#Perfeito..# Todos concordaram.

#Então vamos..# Inuyasha saiu na frente com todos os seguindo. Chegaram no prédio em pouco tempo. Subiram e se dirigiram para o apartamento de Kagome. Entraram e como já eram de casa, se jogaram no sofá confortavelmente.

#Não estou com sono.. Pelo contrário..Estou eufórico até demais para ir dormir agora..# Inuyasha ajeitou-se melhor no sofá. #E então, o que vamos fazer?# Kagome se dirigiu para a cozinha.

#Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome.. Vou comer um pouco..#

#Que tal assistirmos um filme?# Miroku sorria maliciosamente quando ligou a televisão, e, pelo controle, colocou no canal _de sempre_.

#MIROKU SEU TARADO.. TIRE DESTE CANAL AGORA MESMO..# Sango pulou em cima dele. Agilmente, o rapaz atirou o controle para o hanyou.

#Sangozinha.. Está querendo se fazer de menina inocente só por que o Inuyasha está aqui? Olhe.. Nós já vimos esse filme..# Tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto apontava para a TV. Ganhou um tapa de uma Sango com muita raiva.

#O que está acontecendo aqui-..# Kagome parou de falar ao olhar para a televisão e ver o _tipo _filme ao qual os amigos se referiam. Ficou um momento em choque até acordar e ir até a televisão. Desligou-a, mas Inuyasha voltou a ligá-la com o controle. Kagome voltou a desligar e Inuyasha ligou mais uma vez. Irritada, a jovem caminhou na direção do hanyou.

#Inuyasha seu idiota.. Me dê o controle..# Aquilo era uma ordem e não um pedido. Tinha a mão estendida para pegar o controle e esperava que ele obedecesse. Inuyasha apenas sorriu maroto.

#K-chan.. Dá para sair da frente? Eu quero assistir o filme..#

#Me dê esse controle Inuyasha.. Eu não estou brincando..# Deu um passo na direção do hanyou ainda com a mão estendida para ele. Inuyasha estendeu o aparelho. Kagome estava quase o pegando quando ele voltou a puxá-lo.

#É isso que você quer?# Ela o encarou mortalmente. #Então vai ter que pegar..# E colocou o controle em suas costas, entre o sofá e ele.

#Oh, _inu-kun_ meu _querido.._ Tenho uma idéia melhor do que a de tomar o controle de você..# Piscou para ele, se virou e foi até a televisão. Desligou-a, abaixou-se e tirou a TV da tomada. #Muito mais pratico..# Sorrindo vitoriosamente, Kagome se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços por cima do peito e ficou emburrado no sofá. Olhou para Sango e Miroku que estiveram brigando segundos atrás. Agora Sango se encontrava no colo do namorado e os dois se beijavam como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

#Ei.. Vocês dois..# Chamou, mas foi completamente ignorado. #Ei..Vocês querem parar com isso?# Definitivamente ele não estava sendo notado. Fora completamente esquecido e não gostara daquilo. Levantou-se e migrou para a cozinha. #O que está fazendo?# Kagome se encontrava de frente para a pia e de costas para ele.

#Comida..# Kagome respondeu sem se virar.

#Que tipo de comida?# Cheirou o ar e soube que ela estava fazendo brigadeiro e que no microondas tinha um saco de pipoca quase pronto.

#A que a gente come, né?# Inuyasha riu. Resolveu entrar no jogo dela.

#O que você está cozinhando então?#

#Comida.. Já te disse..#

#Que tipo de comida?# Tornou a perguntar.

#A que a gente come.. Já disse..# E ouviu a mesma resposta. Teve vontade de rir. Ela queria irritá-lo e quem sairia irritado seria ela.O feitiço viraria contra o feiticeiro.

#Nem eu.. Estou cozinhando..# Inuyasha se aproximou e olhou por cima de seu ombro para o prato de brigadeiro que ela acabara de preparar. Estendeu o braço e enfiou o dedo para pegar um pouco.

#Aiii.. Ta quente.. Ta quente.. Huum..# Enfiou o dedo na boca para tirar logo o brigadeiro que estava lhe queimando a pele. #Uii.. Queimei a língua..# Murmurou botando a língua pra fora como se a queimadura melhorasse apenas colocando a língua em contato com o ar. Balançava a mão para dentar melhorar

#Bem feito.. Ninguém mandou se intrometer onde não é chamado..# A jovem tirou uma garrafa de água da geladeira e pegou a mão do hanyou. Colocou-a embaixo da pia e deixou que a água melhorasse um pouco a dor.

#Bem feito? Palavras muito confortadoras as suas..# Kagome segurava-lhe a mão com cuidado enquanto jogava a água gelada. Toda aquela delicadeza o fez lembrar de algumas horas atrás, no camarim da competição.

#Você ainda acha que estou colocando água no seu dedo pra melhorar..# Falou com um sorriso na face, mostrando que estava brincando. #Já estou sendo muito boazinha, não acha?!#

#Não.. Minha língua continua doendo..# Murmurou, provocante, na base do ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Kagome corou e abaixou a cabeça, fingindo concentração no que fazia.

#Não posso fazer nada por você..# Foi sua resposta. Inuyasha sorriu ainda mais. Com a mão livre, a segurou na cintura e a virou para si.

#Oh sim.. Você pode..# Antes que Kagome tivesse tempo de reagir ele a beijou. Lembrando-se do beijo que haviam trocado mais cedo, Kagome deixou-se ser beijada sem nem pensar em resistir. Segurava-se na borda da pia enquanto Inuyasha pressionava seu corpo contra o feminino, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Suas línguas brincavam sensualmente atiçando algo desconhecido no corpo de Kagome. A jovem só sabia dizer que aquele '_calor'_ era bom.

O hanyou empurrou seu tronco ainda mais contra a pia, fazendo com que ela ficasse curvada sobre esta. Kagome tentou colocar a mão na pia para poder apoiar o peso de seu corpo, mas errou o alvo. A mão terminou no prato de brigadeiro.

Parou de beijá-lo e rindo, mostrou o desastre que havia acontecido.

#É tudo culpa sua..# Continuava a rir levemente quando levou a mão à boca para poder comer o doce que estava nesta. Aquela cena foi uma tortura ao hanyou, que se tornou tenso. Segurou-lhe a mão e levou um de seus dedos à boca também. Sugou o brigadeiro lentamente com a língua e a provocou um pouco antes de passar para o outro dedo. Kagome encarava-o espantada, porém a sensação de sua língua em seus dedos era algo inexplicável. Fazia com que sentisse arrepios no corpo e que o sangue corresse mais rápido em suas veias, a deixando ofegante e com as faces coradas.

Inuyasha terminou de lamber o ultimo dedo e seguiu para a palma de sua mão. No momento em que sua língua tocou o destino, a jovem não poder evitar um suspiro. O arrepio que sentira desta vez fora no baixo ventre e fizera com que suas pernas tremessem.

#Inuyasha.. Pare com isso..# Pediu constrangida, mas sua voz demonstrava que estava gostando e aquilo soou como música aos ouvidos do hanyou. Continuou o que havia começado até que o brigadeiro acabasse. Quando terminou, voltou os lábios para os dela, tornando a beijá-la fervorosamente. Voltou a prensá-la contra a pia, fazendo-a sentiro quanto a desejava.

Kagome podia sentir a masculinidade do rapaz enquanto ele a apertava contra si. Não sabia dizer se ele estava excitado ou qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda assim o sentia eaquilo era demais para si e fez com que ela acordasse daquilo tudo e retornasse à realidade. Uma realidade onde ela temia, com todas suas forças, tudo o que havia acontecido nas ultimas 24 horas.

Tentou livrar-se dele, mas ele foi mais forte e a manteve junto. Aquilo apenas fez com que o já conhecido desespero começasse a tomar conta de seu corpo. Começou a se debater em seus braços até conseguir se soltar. Rapidamente se afastou da pia.

#Kagome? O que foi?# Inuyasha perguntou sem entender sua reação.

#Hã? Nada não..# Ela estava ofegante e de costas para ele. Não queria que ele visse o desespero que deveria se encontrar em seus olhos.. Não queria que ele soubesse de tudo o que havia passado há cinco anos, mas que ainda parecia ter sido ontem. Inuyasha havia sido o primeiro e único garoto que ela conseguira beijar e desejar ser beijada sem temer nada. Conseguira ultrapassar aquela barreira, mas ao sentir _aquilo,_ todo seu medo retornara.

E agora Inuyasha estava ali, encarando-a assustado. Ouviu um suspiro de sua parte e sentiu vontade de virar-se para encará-lo, mas não teve coragem.

#Desculpe-me.. Não devia ter me precipitado tanto..# Ouviu tudo aquilo surpresa. #Não consegui evitar. Está cada vez mais difícil me controlar.. Depois do que aconteceu na competição, pensei que você quisesse, então eu..-# Kagome o interrompeu, virando-se para ele com um falso sorriso estampado nos lábios.

#Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Inuyasha.. Foi um acidente que não voltará a se repetir, não é mesmo?#

#Não preciso me preocupar? Então porque você está sorrindo falsamente para mim?# Ele sorriu ao ver o sorriso sumir de sua face. #Acho que você deseja meus beijos tanto quanto eu desejo os seus..# Murmurou enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela. #Mas algo não a deixa se aproximar.. Tem medo de entregar seus sentimentos e sair ferida? É isso, Kagome?#

#Não.. Não.. Claro que não, é só que..# Mordeu os lábios pensando em uma desculpa para dar e em um jeito de afastá-lo de si.

#É só que, o que? Vamos.. Conte-me seu segredo, _K-chan_.. Não tenha medo..# Sussurrou a ultima parte já com o corpo colado ao da jovem. Kagome respirava rapidamente sem saber o que dizer. Nunca contaria a verdade para ele, no entanto não queria que ele se afastasse dela.. Não queria que desistisse de tentar se aproximar.. Não agora que estava começando a superar seu medo.

#É que.. Eu..# Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, quase chegando a machucá-lo.

#Você..# Encorajou-a a continuar.

#Eu.. Não sei.. Queria apenas que você tivesse um pouco mais de paciência comigo..# Sussurrou com a cabeça baixa, pois tinha o rosto corado e não queria que ele visse. Inuyasha tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Segurou seu queixo e o levantou lentamente até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

#Terei toda a paciência do mundo..# Sussurrou e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, para logo depois voltar a se afastar. Dirigiu-se ao microondas que já apitava fazia um bom tempo e retirou a pipoca de lá. Colocou-a em uma vasilha, pegou quatro colheres e as colocou no prato do brigadeiro. Abriu a geladeira e retirou de lá uma garrafa de dois litros de coca-cola.

#Refrigerante? Desde quando você bebe refrigerante?# A jovem finalmente pareceu acordar. Encarou-o antes de começar a rir. Inuyasha era louco.. Um louco que aos poucos começava a roubar seu coração.

#Sou uma garota direita agora.. Não bebo nada que contenha álcool..# Piscou para ele enquanto pegava quatro copos. #Vamos pra sala?# Pegou o prato com o brigadeiro e seguiu para a sala sem esperá-lo.

Chegaram no local e encontraram Miroku e Sango fazendo _coisas_ erradas no sofá. Inuyasha fez um barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção deles, mas foi novamente ignorado.

#Oh..Bom saber que vocês não querem comer nem brigadeiro nem pipoca..#

#Ã? O que? Comida?# Quem interrompera o beijo fora Miroku.

#Morto de fome..# Sango murmurou aborrecida. #Venham logo pra cá antes que eu resolva ignorar vocês novamente..#

#Você ou nós, Sango-chan?#

#Eu..Por que você não pensa..# Inuyasha e Kagome riram da cara de indignado do amigo.

#Vamos comer logo..# E, rindo, comeram o brigadeiro e a pipoca com coca-cola (**Propaganda!! E olha que eu só sou viciada em soda, fanta laranja ou sprite..xD.**.). Terminaram e continuaram sentados na mesma posição, decidindo o que fariam naquele momento.

#Não quero assistir filme.. Não agüento mais isso.. Todas as vezes que nos reunimos é para ver algum filme.. Já está chato..# Quem se rebelara foi Kagome.

#Concordo com Kagome..# Inuyasha concordou.

#Mas temos que lembrar que não temos nada para fazer..# Sango.

#Concordo com Sango..# Miroku.

#Filme já ta chato.. Só não vai ser ruim se fossemos para o cinema.. Mas eu estou com preguiça de sair de casa..# Kagome.

#Concordo com Kagome..# Inuyasha..

#Poderíamos procurar algo interessante na TV..# Sango.

#Concordo com Sango..# Miroku.

#Vocês dois não tem opinião própria não é?# Sango já não agüentava mais a brincadeira. Inuyasha e Miroku caíram na risada.

#Toma.. Você realmente mereceu..# Miroku tirou uma nota de 50 da carteira e a entregou à Inuyasha. #Droga..Eu sempre perco..# Murmurou irritado. #A sangozinha nunca me dá sorte..#

#Eu falei que você ia perder.. Você não acreditou..#

#Dá para esclarecer as coisas?# Sango _pediu_, emburrada.

#Apostamos quem iria se irritar primeiro.. Você ou Kagome.. Eu disse que você se irritaria e Miroku disse que a perdedora seria Kagome.. Sendo assim, ganhei a aposta..# Inuyasha tinha um sorriso vencedor na face. #Eu sou demais.. Sempre ganho..#

#Metido..# Miroku rebateu, mas se arrependeu ao ver a cara irritada de sua namorada. #Ei, Sangozinha.. Relaxa ai.. Foi só uma brincadeira..# Sango abriu a boca para falar, mas ao fim de tudo resolveu ficar calada e ignorar o que acabara de acontecer.

#Que tal brincarmos de dica?# Inuyasha propôs com um sorriso no rosto. #Adorava brincar disso quando era mais novo..#

#Concordo com Inuyasha..# Kagome, que até agora estivera quieta, entrou na brincadeira. Todos riram.

OoOoO

#Brinquedo, bebê, criança, MENINA.. MIROKU!!! É IMPOSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊ NÃO DESCUBRA ISSO..# Sango falava emburrada. A única palavra que Miroku havia acertado o jogo inteiro foi 'colar', que sua dica fora gargantilha. Estavam perdendo feio pois ele não sabia associar as coisas e nem dar dicas boas.

#Carrinho?# Fora sua resposta. Sango bateu a mão na cabeça.

#Eu desisto.. Desisto.. Você é burro demais..#

#EU SEI, EU SEI..# Kagome gritou animada. #SEM DICA: BONECA!!# Inuyasha sorriu de lado antes de confirmar sua resposta.

#Cansei de ganhar.. Não quero mais brincar disso não..#

#Que tal vermos um filme agora?# Sango propôs.

#Não tem nada melhor para fazer não?# Kagome.

#Não..# Fora a vez de Miroku responder.

#Que tal um strip poker?# Inuyasha.

#VAMOS!!!!# Miroku gritou animado.

#Sango?# Inuyasha.

#Pode ser..# Ela tinha um meio sorriso na face.

#Kagome?# Ao perguntar à garota, o hanyou tinha um sorriso estranho na face, que ninguém soube decifrar o que era.

#De jeito nenhum..# Ela olhou feio ao amigo. #Onde já se viu.. Brincar de uma coisa tão pervertida como essa.. Não mesmo..#

#Não confia em você mesma, K-chan? Só tira a roupa quem perde por ultimo..# Ele começou a tentar convencê-la.

#Confio.. Por isso mesmo que não quero.. Não to afim de ver nenhum de vocês pelados..#

#O único que vai ficar nu aqui é o Miroku..# Sango gozou com a cara do namorado.

#Repito: Não quero ver ninguém pelado..#

#Podemos parar quando chegarmos nas peças intimas.. Ah K-chan.. Qual é.. Estamos entre amigos.. É quase a mesma coisa que estar de biquíni ou sunga.. #

#Não quero..Não insistam..#

#Então vamos brincar só nós mesmo..# Inuyasha apontou para os três que queriam jogar..

#NÃO!! Vocês perceberam que o que eu não quero é ver?#

#Vá para seu quarto então..# Kagome o encarou espantada por causa do tom de voz que ele usou. #Você deveria parar de pensar só em si mesma..#

#E vocês podiam respeitar minha vontade também..#

#Ai ai ai.. Não vamos brigar garotos.. Vamos assistir filme mesmo.. Pelo menos não gera confusão..#

#Por quê? Só porque Kagome não quer jogar strip poker? É injusto..#

#Largue de ser besta, Inuyasha.. Você está procurando confusão por pouca coisa.. Não deveríamos estar brigando e sim comemorando.. Vamos viajar juntos para a América.. Então parem de brigar..# Ele suspirou irritado. Sango tinha razão.

#Vamos assistir filme então..# A garota tinha um sorriso na face. Ligou a TV e colocou em seu canal preferido para filmes. Por sorte estava passando um que ela nunca vira.

Todos se sentaram emburrados para assistir. Para o azar ainda maior de Kagome, o filme era de suspense. Estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, este ao lado de Miroku, que tinha Sango praticamente em seu colo.

Nos momentos em que havia realmente suspense, Kagome dava um pulo de susto e logo depois escondia o rosto entre Inuyasha e o sofá, para não ver nada e tampava os ouvidos para não ouvir o grito das garotas. No fim, terminara que não entendera nada e tivera que perguntar o que acontecera. Ao menos não tinha sido a única. Sango e Miroku também não haviam entendido, mas estes eram por _outros_ motivos.

#O assassino entrava na casa das vitimas..# Inuyasha ia contando e a jovem imaginando a cena em sua mente. #Violentava as mulheres que estivessem lá, e depois as matavam..# Continuou a falar mas depois daí Kagome não ouviu mais nada. Lembranças desagradáveis começaram a voltar à sua mente.

Sango reparou que Kagome estava em choque e levemente pálida. Se tivesse percebido antes do que se tratava o filme, ninguém o teria assistido. Sabia do pavor da amiga à simples menção de qualquer coisa associada à violência sexual e não podia permitir que ela voltasse a pensar naquilo.. Não agora que estava quase conseguindo superar seu trauma com Inuyasha.

#Não quero mais saber.. Ainda bem que não assistimos, não é mesmo, K-chan?# Cutucou levemente a amiga para que esta saísse do estado em que se encontrava. Sango sorriu aliviada ao ver seus olhos focando-se em si.

#Ã? O que você disse Sango?# Ela tinha a voz um pouco falha, mas aquilo passou despercebido aos garotos.

#Nada não..# Sorriu para Kagome que ficou sem entender nada, mas agradeceu mentalmente por ter seus pensamentos cortados.

#EI!! Acabei de lembrar que meu dvd tem _karaokê_, o que acham de cantarmos?# Inuyasha tinha um sorriso no rosto como se tivesse dito algo surpreendente.

#Vá pegá-lo.. É melhor que ficar aqui sem fazer nada..# Sango.

#Vamos lá comigo, K-chan..# A jovem fez cara de quem não estava nem um pouco afim de ir.

#To com preguiça..# Murmurou fingindo-se sonolenta.

#Largue de ser preguiçosa..# Puxou-a pelo braço e a obrigou a ir com ele. Chegando no apartamento do hanyou, Kagome se jogou no sofá enquanto ele retirava o DVD. Assim que o fez jogou o aparelho inesperadamente no colo dela, a assustando. #Acabei de me lembrar que tem sorvete no congelador..# Inuyasha informou conseguindo a completa atenção da jovem no sofá.

#Sorvete? De que?# O hanyou riu. Sabia que a amiga era louca por sorvete.. Ainda mais de morango. #Morango..# Contou até 3, mas no dois Kagome já se encontrava ao seu lado.

#Me dá..# Exigiu.

#Não.. Como castigo pela sua preguiça, vou dar à todos menos à você..# Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

#Mas..Mas..# Fez cara de choro.

#E nem adianta essa cara.. Não vai me convencer do contrário.#

#Só um pouco, Inu-kun..# Mordeu levemente os lábios enquanto olhava fixamente para o sorvete. Aquela cena inocente atiçou o desejo do hanyou.

#Não..# Murmurou com a voz rouca.

#Por favor..# Ela o encarou com os olhos brilhando. (Cena a lá gato de botas do Shrek)

#Não..#

#Por favorzinho..# Insistiu.

#Não..# Inuyasha se irritou ao ver que ela estava prestes a chorar. #Grrrrr.. Isso é chantagem emocional.. Você sabe que eu não agüento ver uma mulher chorando, K-chan.. Ainda mais você..# Um sorriso iluminou a face da jovem.

#Então você vai me da?#

#Não..# Ela voltou a ficar séria e a fazer cara de choro. #Está bem.. Está bem.. Eu desisto.. É impossível não ceder algo à você quando quer muito essa coisa.. Pegue duas colheres no armário.. Não queremos dividir o sorvete com mais ninguém, não é mesmo?#

#Claro.. Claro.. É só nosso..# Pegou duas colheres e voltou a se aproximar do hanyou. Este sentou-se no sofá enquanto abria o pote. Sem esperar, Kagome enfiou a colher neste e tirou um grande pedaço.

#Gulosa..# Inuyasha provocou.

#Sou mesmo.. Se tratando de sorvete.. Sou isso tudo e um pouco mais..# Ela se deliciava com o sorvete e o hanyou não conseguia deixar de olhá-la. Tão sexy e tão inocente ao mesmo tempo.. #O que foi?# Percebendo-se observada, a jovem parou o que estava fazendo.

#Nada..# Foi tudo que ele respondeu antes de pegar uma colher de sorvete também. #Miroku e Sango vão estranhar nossa demora..# Comentou.

#Problema deles..#

#Vão pensar que estamos fazendo outras coisas..# Sua voz soara provocante, pois o que ele realmente queria era estar fazendo essas outras coisas com Kagome.

#É bom que eles não pensam em vir aqui no atrapalhar e sobra mais sorvete pra nós dois..# Ela tinha um sorriso na face. Quando o assunto era sorvete Kagome parecia uma criança.

Passou então a prestar atenção na colher com sorvete que se encontrava próxima à boca que ele tanto desejava. Viu-a aproximar a língua do objeto de metal e lamber _sensualmente_ o conteúdo desta. O gesto fez com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo. Kagome voltou a levar a colher ao pote e, sem resistir, ele a enlaçou pelo pescoço e a puxou para si. Sem esperar qualquer reação, a beijou.

Kagome fechou os olhos e, mais uma vez naquele dia, se deixou levar. Entreabriu os lábios dando passagem à língua que explorava sua boca com avidez. Subiu as mãos pelo pescoço e continuo até alcançar-lhe as orelhinhas.

#Eu adoro quando você faz isso..# Inuyasha murmurou rouco afastando a boca alguns centímetros da dela. Ela se encontrava tão concentrada no beijo que não entendera o que ele falara.

#O que?# Ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça na direção do hanyou, pedindo silenciosamente que continuasse. Inuyasha não respondeu. Apenas sorriu enquanto unia seus lábios aos dela rapidamente. Repetiu o movimento duas vezes, impacientando-a. Voltou a descer as mãos para seu pescoço e o puxou para um beijo de verdade. Inuyasha não pode evitar um sorriso enquanto correspondia ao beijo.

Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e à ela também. Kagome se encontrava inclinada sobre seu colo e ele continuava sentado, inclinado sobre ela. Acariciava-lhe os cabelos enquanto a beijava calmamente, aproveitando o momento como se mais nada existisse. Era sempre assim quando estavam juntos.

#Vocês dois morreram ou..# Miroku parou de falar ao encontrá-los no sofá. Os dois se separaram, mas apenas kagome se encontrava corada. #É.. Acho que foi o 'ou..' mesmo..# Gozou e recebeu um tapa por isso.

#Não liguem pra ele.. O Miroku não sabe ser discreto, vocês já sabem disso.. Desculpa termos atrapalhado.. Já estamos voltando.. Tchauzinho.. Podem continuar.. A gente não viu nada.. Finjam que nem nos viram.. Fuuui..# Ia falando enquanto empurrava Miroku para a porta. Ao terminar, já havia saído e fechado a porta. O 'Fuuui' foi gritado lá de fora.

Os dois que ainda estavam no sofá se encararam e riram.

#Vamos voltar pra lá..# Quem opinara foi Inuyasha. Este encontrava-se de pé e com a mão estendida para Kagome, que a segurou e rumou, junto à ele, para o outro apartamento e com um sorriso no rosto. Não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Inuyasha, mas não queria que aquilo terminasse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Nhaaa..Terminou sem graça.. ;;.. Sorry sorry.. Eu terminei esse capitulo hoje.. Sendo que vou viajar daqui a pouco.. Por isso escrevi meio rápido.. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado VIUUU?!?! **

**Deixem review!! Please please.. Bom..Deixem eu me ir pq eu ainda tenho que arrumar minha mala.. Passei a tarde (O dia inteiro na verdade) escrevendo.. Daí agora to atrasada.. **

**;P**

**No próximo cap respondo as reviews.. Espero que tenham gostado!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Façam uma escritora feliz nesse natal.. Deixem review**

**XD**

**Beijos e boas festas (Só para o caso de eu não aparecer mais por aqui esse ano)**


End file.
